Darkened Flames
by Dogstar-Black
Summary: Fawnfire thought that she was just a normal ThunderClan warrior. If only she knew how wrong that thought was. Now not even StarClan themselves can see the outcome of her destiny. Set in the Forest. Please R&R. All original characters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first try at the world of warriors, so please R&R.

CLANS

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: Ashstar  
strong dark grey tom with pale blue eyes

Deputy: Nightflame  
black she-cat with small red flecks

Medicine Cat: Ambertail  
light tortiseshell she-cat  
(Snowpaw)

Warriors:

Cinderclaw  
grey tom with small rust colored patches

Swiftfoot  
tortiseshell she-cat

Mistpelt  
black she-cat with long silver patches

Duststripe  
dark brown tabby tom with lighter stripes  
(Burntpaw)

Wolfsong  
large dusky brown she-cat

Foxheart  
red tom with a bushy, white-tipped tail  
(Fawnpaw)

Leafcloud  
dappled brown she-cat  
(Birchpaw)

Tawnyfeather  
dark tabby she-cat

Silentstep  
dark tortiseshell tom

Apprentices:

Snowpaw  
pure white she-cat

Burntpaw  
dark brown she-cat with a reddish shine and golden eyes

Fawnpaw  
light ginger she-cat with deep amber eyes

Birchpaw  
light tabby tom

Queens:

Cloudflight  
longhaired light grey she-cat  
(Stormkit) Mate= Ashstar

Spottedwing  
spotted golden she-cat  
(Sunkit) Mate= Cinderclaw

Kits:

Stormkit  
dark grey tom with piercing blue/green eyes. Real mother unknown.

Sunkit  
dark gold she-cat

Elders:

Lostear  
small tabby tom with only one ear

Raggedpelt  
golden tom with many scars

Dappletail  
old grey she-cat

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader: Featherstar  
grey she-cat; oldest leader

Deputy: Fishpool  
dark tortiseshell tom

Medicine Cat: Littlestream  
small silver she-cat

Warriors:

Mossfur  
pale tabby she-cat

Shadowpelt  
smoky black tom  
(Graypaw)

Stoneclaw  
dark grey tom with long claws  
(Nightpaw)

Skycloud  
light grey she-cat

Mudtail  
light brown tom

Apprentices:

Greypaw  
huge grey tabby tom

Nightpaw  
black she-cat with white flecks

Queens:

Leopardpelt  
golden she-cat with small spots  
(Fernkit, Shadekit, Wetkit) Mate= Mudtail

Kits:

Fernkit  
golden tabby she-cat

Shadekit  
dark brown-and-black tabby tom

Wetkit  
small blue/grey tom

Elders:

Smallfoot  
brown tom with small paws

**WINDCLAN**

Leader: Larkstar  
dark brown she-cat

Deputy: Mousetail  
small dusky brown she-cat

Medicine Cat: Hollypelt  
reddish brown she-cat

Warriors:

Badgerclaw  
black tom with thin white stripes

Longwhisker  
pale tabby tom  
(Gorsepaw)

Rabbitfur  
small brown she-cat

Featherwing  
silver she-cat  
(Pebblepaw)

Amberheart  
golden tom

Spottedpelt  
tortiseshell tom

Apprentices:

Gorsepaw  
dark brown tabby tom

Pebblepaw  
dappled grey she-cat

Queens:

Dawnflower  
cream colored she-cat  
(Moorkit, Breezekit) Mate= Unknown

Blackfang  
jet balck she-cat  
(Shadowkit) Mate=Badgerclaw

Kits:

Moorkit  
dark grey she-cat

Breezekit  
light blue/grey she-cat

Shadowkit  
black tom with white paws

Elders:

Yellowtalon  
dark cream she-cat

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: Russetstar  
rust colored tom

Deputy: Darkheart  
black-and-grey tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Applefur  
red tabby she-cat  
(Icepaw)

Warriors:

Hawktalon  
huge light tabby tom

Emberpelt  
dark reddish tortiseshell she-cat

Lizardtail  
brown-and-black tabby she-cat with a thin tail  
(Rockpaw)

Spiderleg  
tall tabby tom  
(Duskpaw)

Thornfang  
light gold she-cat

Nightclaw  
black tom

Ravenfeather  
black she-cat with silver flecks on her shoulders

Apprentices:

Icepaw  
light grey she-cat with black patches

Duskpaw  
smoky brown she-cat

Rockpaw  
boulder colored tom

Queens:

Shadewing  
dark tabby she-cat  
(Swiftkit, Bark-kit) Mate=Russetstar

Kits:

Swiftkit  
white she-cat with a black chest and belly

Bark-kit  
light brown tom

Elders:

Nighteye  
blind tom


	2. Apprentices

AN: Here's the first chapter.

"Fawnkit, if you don't stop trying to attack Burntkit and Snowkit, I will tell Ashstar to delay your ceremony."

The light ginger kit finally sat still and let Spottedwing groom her pelt.

"I want to be an apprentice." Stormkit whined as he and Sunkit wrestled on the soft, mossy floor of the nursery.

"You _have_ to be 6 moons" Burntkit said matter-of-factly from near the entrance where she sat with Snowkit and Cloudflight.

"You've only got 3 moons left." Snowkit soothed him.

Fawnkit and Burnt kit exchanged ammused glances. This was why Snowkit was going to be the medicine cat apprentice.

"Ashstar's summoned the Clan." Cloudflight murmured to Spottedwing.

"Oh, can we watch Silentpaw's and Tawnypaw's warrior ceremony, please?" Fawnkit asked, bouncing with excitement.

The two queens consented and lead the group of kits to sit outside the protective brambles that served as the nursery entrance.

Silentpaw and Tawnypaw were already seated at Ashstar's paws, their heads bowed.

"I, Ashstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your nobel code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Ashstar spoke clearly and strongly, his muzzle directed at where the fadeing sunlight revealed silverpelt. "Silentpaw, Tawnypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do" the two apprentices meowed together.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Tawnypaw, from this moment you will be known as Tawnyfeather. StarClan honors your loyalty, and you thoughtfullness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Fawnkit watched, awed, as Ashstar touched his nose to Tawnyfeather's head, and the new warrior licked his shoulder before going to sit next to Swiftfoot, her former mentor.

"Silentpaw," Ashstar continued, turning to the remaining apprentice, "From this moment you will be known as Silentstep. StarClan honors your strenghth, and your cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Ashstar finished the ceremony by, once again, touching his muzzle to the new warrior's head, and Silentstep licking his shoulder before sitting next to Nightflame, even though Ashstar had been his mentor.

The Clan chanted the names of the two newest warriors, "Tawnyfeather, Silentstep! Tawnyfeather, Silentstep!"

Fawnkit's fur began to bristle with excitement, and she could feel Burntkit quiver beside her.

"Now" Ashstar yowled over the tumult of meows and purrs, "There are three kits anxiously awaiting their apprenticeship."

As Ashstar said that, Spottedwing and Cloudflight began to walk the excited kits forward .

"Burntkit," Ashstar called her over.

The dark brown kit almost tripped over her own paws in her haste to stand in front of Ashstar.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Burntpaw. Duststripe, you are ready for an apprentice. I expect you to pass everything to this young apprentice."

Duststripe padded forward to touch noses with Burntpaw as Ashstar finished speaking.

"Fawnkit," the gray leader called as Duststripe and Burntpaw moved aside.

The light ginger she-cat left Spottedwing's side to pad easily over to Ashstar, barely managing to keep her paws under her in her excitement.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Fawnpaw." the leader looked out at his warriors.

"Foxheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. I expect you to share all of your knowledge and experience with Fawnpaw."

Fawnpaw watched as the red pelt of her new mentor weaved between warriors to touch noses with her, his eyes bright and joyful. The two moved to sit side by side as Snowkit padded calmly over to the gray leader.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her medicine cat name, this apprentice will be known as Snowpaw. This apprentice has expressed the wish to travel down the path af a Medicine Cat. Ambertail, is it your wish to take Snowpaw as your apprentice?" Ashstar asked

"It is." the light tortiseshell medicine cat said as she padded over to Snowpaw and touched noses with her.

The warriors of ThunderClan nodded approvingly at the mentors and apprentices.

Fawnpaw looked up at Foxheart, and couldn't help a purr. As the cats dispersed, Fawnpaw and Burntpaw started to pad over to the apprentice's den when Birchpaw began to pad along with them.

"Good thing I'm not the only apprentice." the tom meowed

"Why?" Burntpaw asked

"Because then I would have all three elders to take care of by myself." Birchpaw shook his head at the thought. "I'll show you some empty nests you can use for now."

"Fawnpaw!" Foxheart called her suddenly, and Fawnpaw quickly turned and loped to his side.

The red tom was waiting near the nettle patch where warriors ate. Silentstep and Tawnyfeather had already begun their vigil.

"Yes Foxheart?"she asked as she neared him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be showing you the territory tomorrow at dawn." he meowed

"Ok, Foxheart, thanks." Fawnpaw said earnestly

"Get some sleep." he purred, " Dawn will come early."

Fawnpaw dipped her head as Foxheart turned back to his den, his white-tipped tail flicking her ear as he slipped inside.

Fawnpaw turned back to her own den, and went inside. She felt extrememly lucky that Foxheart was her mentor. He had often wrestled with her and Burntpaw outside the nursery. She couldn't wait to hunt and fight with her clanmates.

"What did Foxheart want?" Burntpaw asked from one of the nests.

"To tell me to be up by dawn tomorrow."Fawnpaw told her with a yawn as she pulled some extra moss to fluff up an empty nest that smelled of Silentstep. Once she had it comfortable, she curled up in it. The lack of Spottedwing's body curled around her and Sunkit next to her was a change, but Burntpaw's and Birchpaw's even breathing soon lulled her to sleep.

Fawnpaw woke the next morning to weak sunlight drifting through the entrance to the den. She blinked, listening to the sounds of the breathing of the two other cats in the den, and a nearby bird singing. She lept to her paws remembering Foxheart's promise to show her the territory. The ginger apprentice slipped out of the den, and into the clearing, looking around.

"Good morning, Fawnpaw." Nightflame called as she sent out the dawn patrol, and Fawnpaw dipped her head to the deputy before padding over to the fresh-kill pile to wait. It was the middle of leaf-bare, and what prey that was in the pile was pitifully thin and small.

She hadn't been waiting long when Foxheart emerged from the warrior's den.

"You must be excited." Foxheart mewed around a huge yawn, "Come on. We'll share a vole before we leave."

Fawnpaw eagerly devoured her part of the vole before swiping her tongue over her jaws and turning to Foxheart.

A light snow was beginning to fall as Foxheart led Fawnpaw out of the gorse tunnel, and up the ravine.

"We'll patrol the borders, before heading to the training hollow, where we'll meet in the mornings."

Fawnpaw nodded and bounded after her mentor.

"This river is the RiverClan border," Foxheart meowed as they approached a group of tall, warm boulders.

"And this is Sunning Rocks. Long ago, when the great river was wider, this whole area was an island that belonged to RiverClan, because they were the only ones that could reach it by swimming. When the river receded, ThunderClan claimed it as part of our territory. RiverClan often tries to take it back. Can you smell their scent? It will be strongest near the border."

Fawnpaw opened her mouth to taste the scent, and was surpriesed by the distinct, almost fishy smelling difference in the scents of ThunderClan and RiverClan.

"It's very different." she meowed.

Foxheart nodded, ammused. "We'll travel this border to Four Trees. Try to keep up."

Then the tom took off, racing though the forest undergrowth. As soon as Fawnpaw realized what he was doing, she lept forward, telling herself that she had to catch up.

The ginger apprentice somehow managed to keep up with the larger warrior as they sprinted across the forest floor, leaping over fallen logs and small, frozen streams.

When Foxheart finally slowed, Fawnpaw felt exhilarated after the run through the cold morning air.

"Now," Foxheart meowed, padding towards a small dip in the under brush "Down here in this clearing is Four Trees."

Fawnpaw could just make out the snowy tops of four great oaks sheltering a large clearing.

"All four Clans come here when the moon is at it's fullest and hold peaceful gatherings to share news. It is against the warrior code for one Clan to fight another on the night of a gathering."

Fawnpaw nodded, still staring down into the clearing.

The two cats continued, now walking down the ShadowClan border.

"Yuck! They stink!" Fawnpaw spat breathing in the Clan's pungent scent.

Foxheart let out a _mrrow_ of ammusement and waved his apprentice over to a small clump of ferns.

"Not all of that stink is ShadowClan." he meowed as Fawnstar padded over to the clump of ferns, "The Thunderpath doesn't smell too good either."

Fawnpaw started to look through the ferns, when suddenly she flew back, spitting, as a foul smelling monster roared past her.

"Foxheart, what **was** that?" she asked, her fur still bristling, as she peered through the ferns again. The vast river of hard gray rock made her paws tingle uneasily.

"That was a Twoleg monster. They travel the Thunderpath with twolegs riding in their bellies. At night their eyes glow. But don't worry," he added seeing her wide eyes as Fawnpaw turned to face him, "they always stay on the Thunderpath."

They continued on, Fawnpaw feeling relieved when she could no longer see or smell the Thunderpath.

"Careful, Fawnpaw." Foxheart called as she jumped towards a bunch of sharp stones, filled with cracks and crevices. "This is Snakerocks. Adders like to hide in the crevices. Their venom can kill a cat."

Fawnpaw stepped back warily, and quickly turned to follow Foxheart.

They padded through Tall Pines where the usually needle-covered ground was hidden by a thin layer of frozen snow. Foxheart stopped at the edge of the trees and looked out.

"This is the edge of Twoleg place. These fences surround twoleg gardens and their nests. Kittypets live with the twolegs, and sometimes dogs." Foxheart meowed and just as he finished Fawnpaw heard a friendly voice above her.

"Well hello there. I've never seen you two around before." a light brown-and-black tabby called from the top of a nearby fence.

Fawnpaw shot a look at Foxheart and he shrugged. The apprentice stepped out of the shadows and spoke.

"I'm Fawnpaw, this is Foxheart."

"Those are some odd names. Did your housefolk name you?" the kittypet asked

Fawnpaw sat taller and she meowed proudly:

"Foxheart received his warrior name moons ago from Ashstar, and I got my apprentice name yesterday."

"Ok..." the kittypet said slowly "I'm Scout anyway. Where do your housefolk live? I've never seen any cat brave enough to go into the forest."

Fawnpaw let out a loud _mrrow_ of laughter. "We aren't _kittypets_, Scout. Foxheart's a ThunderClan warrior and I'm an apprentice."

Scout blinked awed. "So you two are some of those wild cats I've heard tell about."

"ThunderClan cats." Fawnpaw corrected instantly.

"Come, Fawnpaw." Foxheart spoke from the shadows, startling Scout. "It's time we moved on."

"Bye Scout!" Fawnpaw called over her shoulder as she scampered after Foxheart.

"Kittypets live with two legs in their nests, eating crunchy pellets that taste worse than crowfood. They live a soft life and never have to hunt or fight to keep what is theirs." Foxheart explained to her as they neared a sandy hollow.

"It sounds like an awful way to live." Fawnpaw commented.

"My sister chose that life. Maybe I'll take you to meet her sometime." Foxheart told her as they entered the sandy hollow. Duststripe, Leafcloud, Burntpaw and Birchpaw were already inside.

"Hi Fawnpaw." Burntpaw mewed excitedly "Did you see the territory?"

"Yup." Fawnpaw said

"Come, Burntpaw." Duststripe called from the entrance to the hollow "It's your turn."

The dark brown apprentice purred and bounded after her mentor.


	3. RiverClan!

AN: I hope you liked the last chapter, and thank you to Niah, and .Amberleaf. the ONLY people who reviewed. If you could, please take the small amount of time needed to review. They even have the nice, pretty, big green button now. Hope you like this chapter!

"Now, how about we practice stalking?" Foxheart asked as Fawnpaw returned her attention to him.

Fawnpaw's eyes brightened, "Yes!"

Foxheart's whiskers twitched before he meowed, "The first thing you need to know is a rabbit will smell you before he sees you, but a mouse will feel you pawsteps before he smells you. So when you hunt rabbits you...?" Foxheart trailed off, waiting for an answer..

"Stay downwind?" Fawnpaw guessed after a few heartbeats.

"Very good.." the red tom nodded "And mice?"

"Light pawsteps." Fawnpaw replied with out hesitation.

"Exactly. Now try it."

The light ginger apprentice dropped into a hunting crouch, her belly fur touching the sandy ground as she began to creep forward and across the hollow. Her pawsteps were light and silent and she was delighted when her muscles responded smoothly to the action.

"All of your weight is on the right, Fawnpaw." Foxheart meowed to her. "Try to balance it."

She tried to do as Foxheart told her before he called her back over to him.

"Well done." her mentor purred. " That's enough for today. Why don't you and Birchpaw go see if Lostear has anything for you to do."

Fawnpaw dipped her head, and she and Birchpaw left the sandy hollow together.

When they got to the camp, the two apprentices went directly to the hollowed out log that served as the elder's den.

"Well, hello young Birchpaw, Fawnpaw," Dappletail mewed as the two apprentices come towards the elders.

"Hello Dappletail." Birchpaw meowed respectfully. "Do you have anything that you need us to do?"

"Now that you mention it, I could use some new bedding." Lostear said in his gruff voice.

"I'll get you some!" Fawnpaw spoke up and dashed out of camp. When she got back, her mouth full of moss, Birchpaw was gone.  
"Thank you, Fawnpaw." Lostear meowed as the ginger apprentice lay down the moss.

"Birchpaw's out hunting." Dappletail told her. "Tell me, have you ever heard the story of how Ashstar became leader?"

Fawnpaw shook her head before laying down to listen.

Later Birchpaw arrived with three mice and a vole for the elders, and Burntpaw came with him. They too listened.

The three apprentices left the elder's den when the story was finished, and the evening patrol was just coming back.

Burntpaw and Fawnpaw shared a mouse by the tree stump outside their den.

"So, did you and Duststripe meet any other cats?" Fawnpaw asked her friend.

"We met a RiverClan patrol," Burntpaw mewed brightly, "They weren't too friendly, but Duststripe said it was because I told them that they smelled funny."

Fawnpaw let out a loud _mrrow_ of amusement. Leave it to Burntpaw to tell a patrol of RiverClan warriors that they smelled funny.

"Foxheart and I met a kittypet on the edge of Twoleg place. Her name was Scout," Fawnpaw meowed.

"I couldn't imagine living like a kittypet." Burntpaw shuddered at the thought. "All those twolegs..."

"That's not even the worst part!" Fawnpaw exclaimed, excited to share her new-found knowledge on kittypet life. "Foxheart told me more about it..."

Almost a week later, Fawnpaw was in the Training Hollow with Foxheart, Duststripe, and Burntpaw.

"Now, before I show you any 'real' fighting moves, I want to see how much your instincts tell you." Foxheart said as he sat a few tail lengths away from his apprentice. "So attack me."

Fawnpaw blinked slowly before crouching down and beginning to study Foxheart's posture. The muscles in his fore-legs were tensed as if he was ready to spring onto his hindlegs. The most obvious thing to do would be to leap on his shoulders, but if she did that, she would fly right into his waiting paws. If she leaped at his chest however...

Foxheart's eyes followed hers, and Fawnpaw looked directly at her mentor's shoulders before launching herself at him.

As Fawnpaw had expected, Foxheart stood on his hindlegs, waiting for her. But instead of landing in his paws, like he expected, Fawnpaw barreled into his belly. The two cats wrestled in the soft sand for a few heartbeats, before Foxheart pinned her down.

"Excellent, Fawnpaw. Truly excellent." the red tom meowed, slightly winded. "I wasn't expecting that at all."

Fawnpaw stood and shook her pelt free of sand. "Really?" she asked, tail twitching.

"Yes." Foxheart responded just as Duststripe turned to Burntpaw.

"See? Now it's your turn."

Burntpaw did well also, leaping unimaginatively at Duststripe's shoulders, but putting up a good fight.

The two mentors and apprentices practiced more before hunting. Burntpaw was turning into quite the hunter, Fawnpaw almost as good as her friend.

A moon and a half later, Birchpaw, Burntpaw, and Fawnpaw were sitting outside the apprentice's den just before sunhigh, sharing a rabbit.

"So what happened at the gathering last night?" Fawnpaw asked Birchpaw. The light tabby tom had gone, unlike she and Burntpaw.

"Nothing much." Birchpaw shrugged. "Heatherstar, the old WindClan leader died. Larkstar is the leader now, and she seems nice enough. Ashstar confronted Featherstar, the RiverClan leader, about prey-stealing. Of course she denied it, and Russetstar stood by her."

"You call that 'nothing much'?" Fawnpaw snorted.

"Russetstar is the ShadowClan leader, right?" Burntpaw asked and Birchpaw nodded.

"Did you see that Wolfsong moved into the nursery?" Fawnpaw questioned.

"Yes, I wonder when her kits will come." Burntpaw said.

"Well, do you two want to go hunting, or sit here gossiping like a couple of elders all day?" Birchpaw asked as he stood and began to make his way to the gorse tunnel.

Fawnpaw and Burntpaw scrambled to their paws and chased after their denmate, not wanting to get left behind.

"We were just curious," Burntpaw sniffed. "I'm no elder."

The three apprentices pushed out of the gorse tunnel, racing each other up the ravine, heading towards sunning rocks.

Suddenly, Burntpaw stopped and the other two blew past her before turning back.

"What's wrong?" Fawnpaw asked

"Do you smell RiverClan?" the dark brown she-cat demanded.

"It smells funny, alright." Burntpaw meowed solemnly, then purred.

"Yes." Fawnpaw mewed seriously after tasting the air, flicking Burntpaw on the shoulder. "But we're nowhere near the border yet."

"ShadowClan too." Birchpaw hissed, "But not as strong. Maybe only three or four cats."

"What if ThunderClan is under attack?" Fawnpaw hissed anxiously, peering through the trees to where she could just barely see a large patrol of cats slinking stealthily in between trees.

"Back to camp." Birchpaw ordered quietly. "We have to warn Ashstar!"

The three nodded and launched themselves back towards camp as fast as their paws could carry them. Burntpaw blew past the other two apprentices, her paws pounding the earth much faster than Birchpaw or Fawnpaw could go. Once Fawnpaw had leaped down the ravine, Burntpaw had already broken into camp, and was relaying the disturbing message.

"RiverClan." she meowed quickly, "and Birchpaw scented three or four ShadowClan cats."

Ashstar nodded gravely. "Well done, all three of you. Burntpaw, see if you can find Nightflame's patrol, as quick as you can."

Burntpaw dipped her head before dashing back out of camp.

Only heartbeats after the dark brown apprentice left, the RiverClan patrol pushed through the tunnel. Ashstar let out a fierce battle cry and lept at Fishpool, the RiverClan deputy.

For this to be her first glimpse of the other Clans, Fawnpaw had to admit, she wasn't that impressed. She lept at a large gray cat, hissing.

The tom was ready for her and swiped his claws at her chest. Fawnpaw avoided his attack and lept onto his back, clawing at his shoulders, her teeth sinking into the side of his neck.

The RiverClan apprentice yowled in rage before rolling onto his back, crushing Fawnpaw into the hard-packed sand that made up the camp floor. The tom then pinned her, his fangs dangerously close to her throat. Fawnpaw clawed at his belly frantically until he screeched and finally let her go. Almost at once, however, a RiverClan warrior pinned her under one huge paw.

Fawnpaw began to hyperventalate, attempting to move the warrior's paw off of her as his claws dug into her belly. The tom then picked her up by the scruff of her neck and shook her violently. The terrible sting in her neckfur was enough to make her yowl in agony, her limbs flailing uselessly at the air.

The camp, filled with chaotic battles flashed before her eyes, and Fawnpaw just knew that this warrior was going to kill her.

Then, suddenly, the warrior's fangs vanished, and she fell to the ground. After a few heartbeats, Fawnpaw's head cleared, though it and her neck wound throbbed to her heartbeat. She hobbled to a standing position and saw the light brown tom laying a few tail lenghts away, turned and looked for the cat that had saved her, but strangely, the only ThunderClan cat anywhere near her was Cinderclaw, who was locked in a vicious battle with a dark ginger tabby ShadowClan tom.

The ginger tabby had sunk his teeth into Cinderclaw's throat, so Fawnpaw lept in to help despite her own pain. She pulled the ShadowClan warrior's head back, and away from her Clanmate's throat. Cinderclaw scrambled to his paws and found another cat to fight with, that wasn't quite so dangerous. Something in the back of her mind had told Fawnpaw not to attack this cat, but she did anyway, clawing at his sides. The dark ginger tom hissed and shook her off of his back and onto the ground, pinning the light ginger apprentice under two of his massive paws.

But as soon as he saw her, the ShadowClan warrior's eyes widened in surprise and fear, and his paws lifted off of her swiftly, claws sheathed. One of the paws that had pinned her down not two heartbeats ago, now gently pushed her away. The dark ginger tabby then lept back into the heart of the fray.

Fawnpaw stared after him, confused, amazed, and surprised. Those feelings were cut off abrubtly as a loud wail exited the nursery.

Fawnpaw bounded over to it, weaving in between fighting cats to reach the brambles that protected the nursery entrance. Burntpaw met her there, apperently having found Nightflame's patrol.

Inside, Spottedwing and Cloudflight were fighting two RiverClan warriors, while Wolfsong and the elders were protecting Stormkit and Sunkit near the back. Fawnpaw rushed to fight at Spottedwing's side while Burntpaw went to Cloudflight.

Fawnpaw tried to land her claws or teeth in the she-cat's throat that she was fighting, but the anguish of her wounds was over-coming the adrenaline. It didn't help that the light gray warrior was fast, and she avoided all of Fawnpaw's attacks, until Spottedwing sank her claws into one of her legs and Fawnpaw was able to leap onto the RiverClan cat's neck. The she-cat hissed, shook Spottedwing off, and threw Fawnpaw across the nursery. The ginger apprentice's landing was hard, but thankfully the floor was soft. Before she could even scramble to her paws, Spottedwing screeched furiously and slashed her sharp claws across the warrior's face.

The she-cat yowled in agony and raced blindly out of the nursery.

"Stay here, Fawnpaw," Spottedwing mewled hoarsely. "You're too hurt to fight anymore! You shouldn't push yourself!"

Fawnpaw was about to shake her head at the spotted golden she-cat's words, but just then, Ashstar yowled to summon the Clan. Fawnpaw stood and limped out of the nursery with Burntpaw at her side when they heard Ashstar yowl.

All of the RiverClan and ShadowClan cats were gone, but there were holes in the camp wall where they had made their escape. Ashstar was on the Highrock, staring out at his warriors.

"You all did well today." he meowed. " No doubt that RiverClan won't attack us again in the near future." His pale blue eyes fell on Birchpaw, who was sitting off to one side, wiping one paw over a bloody ear.

"Birchpaw, you have done well in the battle today. Come here." the gray leader beconed the light tabby apprentice..

Birchpaw was missing clumps of fur from his shoulders and sides, and one of his ears now sported a deep nick in a V shape. He padded over to where Ashstar stood at the base of the highrock and sat in front of him, his head bowed.

"I, Ashstar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of you nobel code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Ashstar stared down at the apprentice, "Birchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Birchpaw mewed quietly, but clearly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your warrior name. Birchpaw, from this moment you will be known as Birchfur. StarClan honors your loyalty and your courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Ashstar rested his muzzle on Birchfur's head, and the newest warrior licked his shoulder respectfully, before taking his seat next to Leafcloud.

"Birchfur! Birchfur!" the Clan yowled, congratulating the light tabby warrior.

Almost as soon as the ceremony was over, Burntpaw and Spottedwing forced Fawnpaw to Ambertail's den.

The medicine cat scolded the light ginger apprentice for not coming to her sooner as she pressed cobwebs and a poultice of goldenrod and marigold onto the deep bite marks on her neck, and her belly.

All through this, Snowpaw sat back slightly, watching her mentor work. Spottedwing had gone back to the nursery after making sure Fawnpaw was alright, and Burntpaw was waiting for her turn, as were Duststripe, Cinderclaw, Tawnyfeather, and Swiftfoot.

As soon as Ambertail let her go, Fawnpaw went out into the clearing, her injuries still stinging. She thouhgt that she had done well for her first fight, but that dark ginger tabby was still bothering her. Why had he acted like that? Perhaps it was because she was only an apprentice? This thought settled her mind somewhat, but she decided to try and consult Ashstar with it. Fawnpaw padded stiffly over to the leader's den. She poked her head through the curtain of lichen and saw Nightflame, the deputy, talking quietly with the dark gray leader.

"Ashstar, can I speak to you for a moment?" Fawnpaw asked meekly, bobbing her head in the slightest of respectful nods.

The deputy and the leader looked up.

"Of course, Fawnpaw. Come in," the leader meowed beckoning her in with his tail.

"I'll see to the camp walls tomorrow." Nightflame dipped her head as she padded out of the den.

"So what's bothering you, Fawnpaw?" Ashstar asked seeing her troubled expression. "From what I've heard you did well in the battle today."

"During the battle, I was fighting a RiverClan warrior. He had picked me up and was shaking me really hard, but then, he just disappeared. I look up a few moments later and he was laying two tail lenghts away, dazed. The only ThunderClan cat anywhere near me was Cinderclaw, and he was battling a dark ginger tabby ShadowClan warrior." Fawnpaws troubled amber eyes met Ashstar's pale blue.

"A-and that's not all," she continued. "I leapt over to help Cinderclaw, and then this ShadowClan tom shook me off and had me pinned. But all of a sudden he sheathed his claws, let me up and pushed me away from him before going back to the fight. I just don't understand it!"

"And what did this cat look like?" Ashstar asked, almost inaudibly.

" A dark ginger tabby ShadowClan tom." Fawnpaw informed him, picturing the monsterous-sized cat in her mind.

Ashstar didn't say anything for a long time, but when he did speak, it was slowly and carefully as if he was holding something back.

"That warrior was one of the more civilized ShadowClan cats. He doesn't like to fight apprentices."

Fawnpaw dipped her head, thanking the leader, even though she knew he was hiding something from her. She left Ashstar's den and went to her own nest, exahusted after the day's battle.

AN: Well there you have it. PLEASE, PLEASE REVEIW!!!!


	4. Foxheart's Past

AN: Sorry it took so long to update, but here's the new chapter anyway.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, Fawnpaw woke to Foxheart prodding her gently in the side. As she sleepily moved to rise, he wounds from the day before throbbed painfully.

"Yes, Foxheart?" she asked around a huge yawn.

"I'm going to visit my sister. Do you feel up to coming with?" the red tom asked quietly, seeing as Burntpaw was still sleeping peacefully.

"Sure, Foxheart, I'm coming." Fawnpaw said stretching her stiff body as they squeezed out of the den.

"Hungry?" Foxheart asked, gesturing her towards the fresh-kill pile.

The ginger apprentice nodded padding over and pulling out a thrush. She devoured the bird in a few quick bites before following the red tom over to the gorse tunnel where he had paused to speak to Nightflame.

"Fawnpaw and I will be back before sun high to help out." Foxheart meowed to the deputy as Fawnpaw watched Silentstep, Swiftfoot, and Mistpelt weave twigs into the camp wall, fixing the holes the enemy cats had left the day before.

The deputy nodded in understanding, and Foxheart led the way out of camp.

"Lead the way." her mentor said, turning to look at her and falling back.

"Ok, Foxheart." Fawnpaw said, relishing in the chance to show off her knowledge of the territory for her beloved mentor. As the two padded side by side, Foxheart spoke.

"You did superbly well in the battle yesterday, Fawnpaw, expecially for the little battle training you have had. I'm positive Squirreltail would be proud."

"Really?" Fawnpaw asked, her fur bristling as she basked in his praise. Squirreltail had been her birth mother who, along with her sister, Rosekit, had died of green cough when Fawnpaw was barely three moons old, leaving her to be raised by Spottedwing. Neither she, nor any other cat knew who her father was.

"Really." Foxheart said taking the lead as they exited the trees at the edge of Twoleg place. Fawnpaw followed warily as Foxheart padded quickly between two fences. Beyond the fences sat a small Thunderpath that was closely surrounded by other fences and gardens. Foxheart darted across, gesturing with his tail for Fawnpaw to follow.

The larger warrior lept delicately on to the top of a regular looking fence and the apprentice obediently followed, peering down into the garden.

A small, rust colored she-cat lay, her tail flicking, near the Twoleg nest in the bright morning sunlight.

"Red!" Foxheart called to get her attention. She raised her head before leaping to her paws, excited.

"Foxheart!" she mewed as he lept into the garden near her, his fur rippling as the muscles underneath stretched.

The warrior and the kittypet twined their tails in greeting, Red reaching over to give Foxheart's ears a few good licks.

"It's good to see you, Foxheart." she mewed tenderly, inspecting him from ear to tail-tip. She found some battle wounds from yeterday and sniffed at them. "RiverClan causing problems?"

"Nothing big. Anymore." Foxheart purred and Red finally looked up and saw Fawnpaw.

"Who is that?" she asked

"Fawnpaw come down." Foxheart called to her and the ginger apprentice looked around once more before deciding that Foxheart wouldn't put her in danger and leaping lightly off the fence and padding over to join her mentor.

"Red, this is Fawnpaw, my apprentice." Foxheart said, looking at her proudly.

Fawnpaw dipped her head to the rust colored kittypet, knowing she wouldn't have done so if she hadn't been Foxheart's sister.

"Hello, Fawnpaw." Red purred in greeting. It was then the ginger apprentice noticed a long scar going all the way from her left ear to her chest.

"Hi" Fawnpaw mewed.

"I sure do hope he's teaching you right." Red said with an appraising glance at her brother. "StarClan only knows what goes on in his head."

Fawnpaw couldn't help a faint _mrrow_ of amusement as she watched Foxheart swipe one paw across his sister's ears.

"We have to get, going, Red. I promised Nightflame we'd be back by sun high." Foxheart mewed butting his head against her shoulder before flicking his tail for Fawnpaw to leap back over the fence, which she did barley catching Red's yowled goodbye as Foxheart followed her.

Her mentor visibly relaxed as they slipped back into the shadows of ThunderClan territory.

"Foxheart, why did Red decide to be a kittypet?" Fawnpaw asked curiously.

"We were both apprentices when our mother, Lightwing, was killed by a traitorous ThunderClan warrior named Tornclaw. Red felt that she couldn't trust anyone but me anymore. She left the night before she would have received her warrior name." Foxheart had stopped as he spoke and now he rose to his paws to continue.

"That is horrible." Fawnpaw gasped "What happened to Tornclaw?"

Foxheart didn't look at her as he answered her question.

"I killed him after he killed my mother and my mentor, Lionfang. He had murdered another warrior and an apprentice as well."

Fawnpaw was silent as Foxheart continued to walk, caught up in the image of the apprentice, Foxpaw, avenging the death of his mother and mentor.

"Let's bring some fresh-kill back with us." Foxheart's voice startled Fawnpaw out of her thoughts, but she readily agreed. After catching a fair ammount of prey on their way through Tall Pines, Fawnpaw and Foxheart deposited their catch in the fresh-kill pile back at camp before padding over to Nightflame.

"Fawnpaw, I have Burntpaw out collecting twigs. Why don't you go help her?"

The light ginger apprentice dipped her head hurridly before spinning around and rushing out of camp to find Burntpaw.

Her denmate was perched high in a tree near Snakerocks, using her claws to rake out twigs and small branches. Fawnpaw scrambled up to her, making sure the thick branch Burntpaw was sitting on would support the two of them.

"Hey Fawnpaw." the dark brown she-cat mewed, watching as a small group of twigs drifted to the ground. "Where'd you scamper off to so early?"

"Foxheart took me to meet his sister, Red." Fawnpaw explained, reaching her claws out as well.

"That's no warrior name." Burntpaw said bluntly and Fawnpaw rolled her eyes.

"Well Red isn't a warrior, mousebrain." she meowed "She's a kittypet. She left ThunderClan during her apprenticeship, because she didn't want to be a Clan cat anymore."

"Why in StarClan's name would she choose being a kittypet over being a warrior?" Burntpaw asked, disgusted.

"She felt betrayed. A warrior named Tornclaw killed her mother, two other warriors and an apprentice." Fawnpaw explained.

"I think we should ask the elders." Burntpaw said as the two lept out of the tree. "They would probably tell us more."

Fawnpaw nodded gathering up half of the twigs for herself to carry while Burntpaw grabbed the others.

They raced back to camp, enjoying each other's company in the warm afternoon air. Nightfalme was glad they had brought back as much as they had, but soon had to send them out for more, keeping them from visiting the elders. The following weeks before the gathering passed slowly and busily for Fawnpaw. Now that Foxheart knew what she was capable of, her mentor was pushing her fighting skills to their limits and not only that, but she and Fawnpaw were now the only two apprentices between the three elders.

However, when Ashstar announced that both apprentices would be attending the gathering Fawnpaw felt all the weariness leave her paws, excited tension taking its place.

"Can you believe it?" Burntpaw asked excitedly as they sat by the entrance with the other cats going to Four Trees, waiting for their leader.

"We get to go to a gathering!"

"Calm, Burntpaw." Duststripe purred as he and Foxheart padded over to stand by their apprentices.

Fawnpaw could tell her mentor was anxious. His ears were pricked, and his tail flicked reflexivly as it did when he was preparing for battle, not going to a peaceful gathering. She didn't have time to ask though, seeing as just then Ashstar began pacing across the camp from his den.

"It's time." he meowed. The ThunderClan warriors rose as one, silently following their leader as he pushed through the gorse tunnel.

Needing no signal, once they had left the confines of the camp the cats sprang forward, their paws hitting the ground rhythmically. Ashstar led of course Nightflame and Silentstep bounding by his flanks, Fawnpaw and Burntpaw running in the center of the patrol.

When Ashstar launched himself into the clearing at Four Trees, Fawnpaw got her first glipmse of her first gathering. With her tail held high with excitement she and Burntpaw padded towards a pair of apprentices near the great rock.

"Hello there." Burntpaw spoke joyfully as they sat beside the two cats. "I'm Burntpaw, this is Fawnpaw. May we sit with you?"

"Of course." a dark brown tabby WindClan tom meowed quickly, looking at the two ThunderClan apprentices. "I'm Gorsepaw."

"And I'm Duskpaw." a small smoky brown ShadowClan she-cat said after a few heartbeats.

"Oh look. RiverClan is here." Gorsepaw said his ears pricking in interest as he watched the slick cats spread out into the crowd.

"Good, maybe this gathering will start soon." Duskpaw said, clearly uninterested, swiping a paw over her ears. She then turned to Fawnpaw and Burntpaw, her expression curious. "So you two must have mentors." she meowed.

"My mentor is Foxheart." Fawnpaw spoke for the first time.

"And Duststripe for me." Burntpaw added.  
"I know of Foxheart, but not Duststripe." Duskpaw said "My mentor is Spiderleg."

"And mine is Longwhisker." Gorsepaw meowed just as who Fawnpaw believed to be Russetstar stepped forward to yowl.

Featherstar began to speak from the edge of the great rock, making the announcements for her Clan. Fawnpaw snorted to herself as she realized the RiverClan leader would say nothing of her attack on ThunderClan. Without much difficulty, she tuned out the leader's boring speeches to take in all the cats around her. Small groups were scattered around the clearing, all four Clans tentatively tolerating one another for the short time the truce provided. She could see Foxheart sitting near Mistpelt, two ShadowClan warriors, and a WindClan warrior.

Fawnpaw's gaze swept the clearing again, this time resting on the same dark ginger tabby from the fight. He had been watching her it seemed, but when their gazes met, he turned away, pretending to have been watching the leaders.

Quietly the ginger apprentice leaned over to Duskpaw and spoke.

"Duskpaw, who is that dark ginger tabby?"

The ShadowClan apprentice surveyed her for a moment before responding.

"That is Oakfur, our deputy."

Fawnpaw then turned back to hear Ashstar speak.

"- Birchfur, who received his warrior name. Other than that, prey is running well in ThunderClan territory"

As he finished speaking, Russetstar and Featherstar lept off the great rock, gather their Clans as they went.

"Well I guess I'll see you two at the next gathering?" Gorsepaw asked before he turned to go.

"Sure." Fawnpaw purred as she and Burntpaw joined their mentors near Ashstar.

A few weeks after their first gathering, Fawnpaw and Burntpaw were hunting together for an assessment.

Fawnpaw delicately stalked closer to a thrush that was pecking the ground in search of seeds while Burntpaw stepped lightly over to were a vole was scuttling in some tall grasses.

"I think that's enough." Fawnpaw mewed around her thrush as Burntpaw padded back over to her, the vole dangling limply from her jaws.

"It's a good thing prey is starting to come back out." Burntpaw muttered "I thought I was going to starve."

"You were nowhere near starving, stupid furball." Fawnpaw said as they unearthed their catch from before.

Once they had collected it all, they bounded back towards camp. They took the majority of their catch to the elders once Foxheart and Duststripe had praised them for their good work.

Fawnpaw and Burntpaw grabbed some fresh-kill from the pile before sitting near the stump outside their den. When they finished eating, they shared tongues, talking about Wolfsong's kits that had been born just a few days before. Tigerkit, Adderkit, and Cedarkit.

"I can't believe how cute they are." Burntpaw said, but before Fawnpaw could respond, Ashstar summoned the Clan.

The two apprentices scrambled to their paws before going to sit near the base of the high rock, looking up at the leader. Once everyone was before him, the gray leader spoke.

"Stormkit and Sunkit have reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to be apprenticed."

Stormkit and Sunkit trotted over from the nursery entrance.

"Sunkit," Ashstar waved her over. The dark gold she-cat sat before him, her head bowed.

"From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Sunpaw. Tawnyfeather, I expect you to pass on all you learned from Swiftfoot to young Sunpaw."

The dark tabby slowly padded forward to touch noses with her new apprentice.

Just as they moved off to the side, Ashstar called his son forward.

"Stormkit. From this moment forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Stormpaw. Mistpelt, I expect you to pass on all you know to young Stormpaw."

The black and gray she-cat touched noses with Stormpaw before the pair moved off to the side to stand near Tawnyfeather and Sunpaw. Warriors congratulated the pairs before giong back to lounging around camp.

Fawnpaw and Burntpaw, however went to congratulate their new denmates personally.

"Welcome to the life of an apprentice!" Burntpaw said, brushing her pelt against Stormpaw's as Fawnpaw licked Sunpaw's ear affectionately.

"Stormpaw!" Mistpelt's meow cut through their conversation "Come and I'll show you our territory."

The dark gray tom scrambled after his new mentor, muttering goodbyes to his friends.

"We'll go too, Sunpaw." Tawnyfeather said as she approached. "Follow me."

Sunpaw too followed her mentor through the gorse tunnel.

"Well now's a good of a time as any to go ask the elders about Tornclaw." Fawnpaw said, starting towards the den. Burntpaw trotted after her, curious as well.

"Dappletail," Fawnpaw started after they had changed Lostear's and Raggedpelt's bedding. "We were wondering if you could tell us anything about a cat named Tornclaw."

"Ah, I see you've been talking to Foxheart." Dappletail mewed as she lay down in her nest. "Yes, sit down young ones, we'll tell you about the traitorous Tornclaw."

"Stupid piece of foxdung if you ask me." Raggedpelt said gruffly "Went crazy killed four cats."

"Well, if you're going to hear about it, might as well be from Foxheart with all he had to do with it." Lostear said

"But even he wouldn't tell his apprentice everything." Dappletail reminded them, before turning back to the two apprentices.

"Tornclaw was an excellent warrior, next in line to be deputy in fact. He was strong and fearless in battle, almost impossible to beat in a fight. Any leader's dream deputy. His mate's name was Lightwing and they had two kits. Foxkit and Redkit. There were high expectations for both of them. Tornclaw was made deputy after Yellowtooth was killed by RiverClan and for a while everything was perfect. But what we didn't know was that Tornclaw wanted desperately to be leader of ThunderClan, at any cost. Ashstar took a patrol of eight cats to high stones. Lightwing, her apprentice Jaypaw, Lionfang, who was Foxpaw's mentor, Foxpaw, Redpaw, her mentor Poppytail and Tornclaw. They were past WindClan territory when Tornclaw struck."

"He attacked Lionfang first and by the time any cat could attempt to fight him off the warrior was dead. Ashstar, Poppytail and Lightwing went at him next. From what we were told, it was almost too easy for the huge Tornclaw to murder the two she-cats. He was solely focused on Ashstar then, he had forgotten about the three apprentices. But when he threw even Ashstar away like a piece of fresh-kill, the apprentices attacked him. They were practically doomed to fail like all the others, but Foxpaw was just like his father. Strong and fearless. Jaypaw was killed, and Redpaw was very nearly killed. Foxpaw, enraged at his father for killing his mother, his mentor, his Clanmates, and taking a life of his leader, was able to kill Tornclaw. I can't imagine what Ashstar thought when he woke after loosing a life and saw everyone in his patrol dead except for Foxpaw and Redpaw. Ashstar ran back to camp after Foxpaw told him what he had done, and got enough warriors to bring them all back to camp. I was one of them." Raggedpelt said in a hard voice. "I'll never forget what it looked like. Poor Foxpaw had to be carried back like his sister, he was so injured and exhausted. As soon as he was let out of Ambertail's den, Ashstar made him a warrior for his bravery. Redpaw though was never the same."

Lostear started to speak now, taking over the story. "She didn't trust anyone but her brother anymore. No one blamed her for leaving the forest for the Twolegs, even though some didn't agree with her decision. She never has come back, even once. As far as I know she's still a kittypet. After that, Foxheart never really tried in a fight. Oh he protects his Clan and his Clanmates, but he's never tried to kill a cat since his father. And let me tell you, young ones, if it was me he was that angry at, you wouldn't see me hanging around."

"Lostear!" Dappletail reprimanded "Don't scare them." she then turned to Fawnpaw and Burntpaw. "He's a gentle cat, but he is just as strong as his father was if he chose to use his strength."

Fawnpaw nodded, standing. "Thank you for the story." she meowed, her mind reeling with this new information. Foxheart was one of the kindest cats she knew, and his history surprised her.

"Well, I'm off to the den. Coming Fawnpaw?" Burntpaw asked

"Yeah." she muttered, still lost in thought.

Sunpaw and Stormpaw were already asleep when they curled up in their nests.

"Goodnight, Fawnpaw." Burntpaw murmured as she drifted off, but her denmate was already asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

AN: Well there's the chapter anyway. Tell me what you think.


	5. Injury

AN: Sorry it's been so long but I've been a bit busy, and saddened by the fact that I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter. Thanks to Niah-Miyoki, Kai the Fighter, and Poisoned Romance for the reviews, the more reviews I get the faster I update. As always thanks to Niah-Miyoki and Kai the Fghter for beta reading my story. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, no matter how much I want to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Almost a moon later, not much had happened in Fawnpaw's life. She and Burntpaw hadn't mentioned talking to the elders to anyone, especially Foxheart, not knowing how he would react. Stormpaw and Sunpaw had started training with the two older apprentices and were able to hunt and fight fairly well. But as Fawnpaw set out on the dawn patrol with Foxheart, Stormpaw, and Mistpelt she could feel that the warriors were tense and alert, something that confused her. ThunderClan hadn't had any more confrontations with the other Clans for almost two moons now and hadn't heard anything about prey stealing.

They started at the ShadowClan border with the Thunderpath and worked their way around, not meeting any other patrols or cats, until that is they came to Sunning Rocks.

There, Fawnpaw was able to see five RiverClan warriors sitting on the warm boulders, seemingly waiting for them.

"Fawnpaw," Foxheart murmured quietly "Go back to camp, get more warriors. Quickly."

Without saying a word Fawnpaw dipped her head and launched herself into the forest and towards camp.

She ran as fast as her paws could carry her, knowing that the longer she left her Clanmates outnumbered the greater the possibility that one of them could be seriously hurt or killed. Finally after what seemed like moons, she dove down the ravine and crashed through the gorse tunnel.

"Great StarClan, Fawnpaw!" Nightflame meowed surprised "What's the matter?"

"RiverClan at Sunning Rocks." she panted out of breath from her run "Foxheart sent me back to get more warriors."

Immediately Nightflame became serious and yowled for Spottedwing, Swiftfoot and Silentstep. As soon as the deputy had explained what was going on, the three warriors and Fawnpaw took off again, heading for Sunning Rocks.

Just as they sprang onto the stones, Spottedwing let out a yowl and leaped into the battle.

Fawnpaw was quick to find Stormpaw. He was pinned under a small RiverClan warrior and Fawnpaw bowled over the warrior to help her denmate. The warrior hissed in fury and raked her claws down Fawnpaw's side.

Just as Foxheart had showed her, Fawnpaw lept on top of the she-cat's back and pulled her over, rolling until she was crouched on the pinned warrior's back and clawing at her ears and neck.

She yowled to be let free and Fawnpaw lept off spitting. Without a backwards glance the RiverClan warrior pelted for the great river.

"Thanks." Stormpaw puffed, breathless. "How did you do that?"

"I'll show you sometime." Fawnpaw meowed looking around to see if any of her Clanmates needed help.

The RiverClan warriors seemed to have multiplied and Fawnpaw realized they must have sent for extra fighters as well.

Suddenly she saw Silentstep battling two cats at once and lept forward to help him, Stormpaw at her side. The dark gray tom the two apprentices pulled off the young warrior instantly turned on them and swiped his claws at Fawnpaw blindly seeing as Stormpaw was on his back clawing at his ears and eyes. While he was distracted Fawnpaw darted under his forelegs and launched herself up and into his chest, yowling for Stormpaw to move. The ginger apprentice took a moment to realize that the warrior's huge claws could rip her right in half before shaking her head and concentrating on keeping the warrior underneath her.

Unfortunately the gray warrior flung her off and into one of the large boulders surrounding them. Fawnpaw heard a small crack come from her left foreleg, but ignored it as the gray warrior approached her and she tried to leap to her paws only to yowl in agony. She fell back to the ground and stared fearfully up at the warrior as he raised his claws in preparation of slicing through her small form, only to be interrupted by Foxheart, appearing from StarClan only knows where, who pounced onto the warrior with a furious screech.

Fawnpaw watched as her mentor battled the RiverClan warrior, much better than she had done. Only heartbeats later the gray warrior backed away spitting before turning tail and dashing for the river.

Foxheart padded over to her anxiously and nosed her leg, receiving a grimace from his apprentice.

"You did fine, Fawnpaw." he assured her before raising his head and looking around. There were no RiverClan warriors left on their side of the river.

"Is everyone alright?" Swiftfoot called in her raspy voice.

"Fawnpaw's hurt her leg." Foxheart said "But she'll be alright."

Stormpaw bounded over to her, shame written on his face.

"I'm so sorry Fawnpaw." he meowed "A RiverClan apprentice leaped on me right after I jumped off that warrior."

"It's alright, Stormpaw." Fawnpaw assured him "I'm fine." she moved to get to her paws but Foxheart caught her by the scruff before she could put any of her weight on her injured leg.

"Oh no, you don't." He purred around her neck held gently in his jaws "That leg isn't fit to go sprinting back to camp."

"I'm fine Foxheart!" Fawnpaw complained, squirming around wincing at the protest in her stiff muscles. "I don't need to be carried back to camp like a kit."

"Listen to your mentor." Mistpelt said "There's nothing shameful about being carried when you're injured.

Fawnpaw huffed in annoyance as Silentstep came up to the two apprentices.

"I guess I have you two to thank." he meowed to them "Those two warriors would have killed me."

"You fought Stoneclaw brilliantly, Fawnpaw...and Stormpaw." Foxheart agreed around his load as they began to walk back to camp.

"That's nothing." Stormpaw huffed "You should have seen her against that she-cat before."

"Stop it Stormpaw." Fawnpaw growled, embarrassed, but Foxheart ignored her, turning to the gray apprentice instead.

"You mean the one that went yowling for the river like all StarClan was chasing her?" he asked in his muffled voice.

"Yeah!" Stormpaw said, glad for a story to tell. "Fawnpaw jumped on her back and rolled her over, twice I think, and held on."

"Well done." Foxheart mewed down to her but the ginger apprentice just huffed in annoyance.

"You're turning into a fine fighter, Fawnpaw." Swiftfoot said from behind them "You show a lot of promise."

"Thank you." Fawnpaw murmured, flattered by the old warrior's praise.

They had soon pushed through the gorse tunnel, Foxheart being very careful when he lept down the ravine. Ashstar was pacing the clearing, waiting for them. He stood and loped over when they entered and Swiftfoot was quick to report.

"We drove RiverClan out. Fawnpaw hurt her leg. Other than that we're fine except for a few bites and scratches."

Ashstar nodded.

"Good, well done. Go ahead and get checked out by Ambertail. Foxheart see me when she's done with you."

The red warrior dipped his head slightly and quickly trotted to Ambertail's den with Fawnpaw still in his jaws.

The medicine cat was ready and waiting for them and saw to Fawnpaw first.

"You must have fought hard." the light tortoiseshell commented after looking her over.

"Snowpaw, can you give me some cobwebs, horsetail and marigold please?"

The white apprentice quickly complied, handing her mentor the desired herbs before stepping back.

"Thank you, Snowpaw. See to Swiftfoot while I work with Fawnpaw."

The medicine cat apprentice blinked in surprise before turning to the older warrior.

Ambertail sighed after a few long moments looking at Fawnpaw.

"I've done what I can for these bites and scratches." she said "I'll look at the others before I start to deal with this leg."

Fawnpaw nodded and layed her head down in the soft nest Ambertail had provided in the far back corner of the den, away from the other warriors and Stormpaw.

Fawnpaw dozed off as she waited for the medicine cat, trying to ignore the stabbing pains coming from her left foreleg and sides.

When Ambertail finally returned she was very nearly asleep.

"Stay awake for now, Fawnpaw. I need you to tell me where your leg hurts." she meowed softly, setting down a leaf-full of herbs. Fawnpaw looked at them curiously and Ambertail explained them as she examined the injured leg.

"Comfry is for pain, goldenrod for the swelling, and mallow for broken bones."

"Is it broken?" Fawnpaw asked worriedly, wondering how this would affect her training.

"Barely." Ambertail meowed after a few heartbeats "You'll have to stay here for a few days and go easy on that leg for a while, but you'll be back to training in no time." Ambertail assured her with a purr. "So how did this happen?"

"Stormpaw and I were fighting Stoneclaw, and he threw me up against a boulder." Fawnpaw explained to her as the medicine cat pushed a poppy seed towards her.

"Get some rest." the light tortoiseshell meowed "For I'm sure Foxheart, Stormpaw and Burntpaw will be in here in no time."

Fawnpaw licked up the poppy seed and curled up in her nest, careful not to move her leg. She closed her eyes and it seemed like only heartbeats later that she woke to the sound of voices around her. She blinked her eyes open and was startled to see Ashstar as well as Foxheart standing over her.

"Sorry to wake you Fawnpaw." Ashstar said gently "Foxheart was just telling me of your bravery and I thought I'd come check on you."

"I'll be fine." she said instantly "Ambertail says I have to stay here for a few days, though." she made a face at the thought and Ashstar and Foxheart purred.

"Well from what I've heard it won't put a damper on your training to miss a few days." Ashstar assured her and the ginger apprentice glared at her mentor.

"Foxheart exaggerates." she said with matter-of-fact certainty which made the two older cats purr again.

"Still," Ashstar meowed "You are still well beyond you denmates, fighting wise. Rest."Ashstar said firmly this time "You are valuable to this Clan and will make a fine warrior when it is time."

Obediently, Fawnpaw layed her head down, reeling slightly from the praise she was receiving today.

The strong gray leader left, leaving Fawnpaw alone with her mentor.

"Did I really do that good?" she asked quietly and Foxheart groaned.

"Your only flaw is modesty." he said "Most apprentices would be jumping around yowling for every cat to hear that they had fought like you. Fawnpaw, I've told you before. You fight better than some warriors."

Fawnpaw looked up at him unbelievingly like she always did before her mentor sighed, bent down and licked her ear.

"Get some rest." he meowed before padding out of the den.

Fawnpaw dozed off again and slept longer this time before being woken by pain in her leg like she had only felt when she had tried to stand on it.

She opened her eyes and saw Ambertail sitting next to her, bending and straightening her leg a few times.

"Sorry Fawnpaw," the medicine cat said apologetically "But you have to move you leg a little bit to keep it from getting stiff." the light tortoiseshell stood and gave the ginger apprentice another poppy seed. As she licked it up she noticed that the den was dark, meaning the sun must have already set.

"If somethings starts bothering you Fawnpaw, don't hesitate to call me." Ambertail reminded her before padding out, only to be replaced by Burntpaw and Stormpaw.

"Hey." the dark brown apprentice meowed setting down the water vole she had brought. "Sorry we didn't come see you earlier, Mistpelt and Duststripe had us hunting all day." Burntpaw rolled her eyes.

"It's alright." Fawnpaw assured her taking a bite out of the vole. "I won't be training with you for a few days."

"That's what Foxheart said." Stormpaw sighed "I'm really sorry Fawnpaw."

The ginger apprentice rolled her eyes "Will you stop with that already? It wasn't you fault I decided to fight Stoneclaw."

"We were fighting him and I left you alone." the dark gray tom reminded her, but Fawnpaw just growled at him and he wisely left it alone.

"Figures you two get all the action." Burntpaw sighed and Fawnpaw snorted.

"I'll trade you, just find a way to do it."

Burntpaw rolled her eyes again and layed down next to her friend "Point taken."

Fawnpaw snorted just as Sunpaw stalked in, glaring at Burntpaw and Stormpaw.

"Why is it," she started angrily "that no one told me Fawnpaw was hurt?"

"We thought you knew, Sunpaw, seeing as you've been around camp all day."

"Getting ticks off the elders!" Sunpaw exclaimed and Ambertail shushed her from the other side of the den.

Sunpaw lowered her voice before speaking again "I found out by walking past Mistpelt and Ashstar while they were talking!"

Stormpaw bowed his head, embarrassed "Sorry."

The golden she-cat huffed in annoyance before laying down next to Burntpaw and Fawnpaw.

"So is your leg ok?" Sunpaw asked, gently nosing her foster sister's injured leg.

"It will be." Fawnpaw sighed "After a few days here."

"That's good. At least it's not permanently hurt or anything."

All four apprentices nodded and were quiet for a few moments before Stormpaw spoke up.

"Don't think you're getting out of showing me that move, Fawnpaw." he said "Because as soon as you're better I am dragging you to the training hollow."

"No dragging necessary." Fawnpaw purred just as Burntpaw asked "What move?"

"The grab and roll one Foxheart showed us the other day." Fawnpaw told her and she nodded knowingly.

"The one that we both had trouble with."

"You'd be surprised what you can do in battle." Fawnpaw murmured around a yawn.

"We won't keep you awake any longer." Burntpaw said standing, and flicking her tail for Sunpaw to do the same. "We'll see you tomorrow."

The ginger apprentice nodded and meowed a goodbye as they left. When all three of her denmates were gone she layed her head back down to rest, surprised by how tiered she was. Sooner than she thought possible, she was asleep.

Over the next few days, Fawnpaw let her leg heal wanting to get back to training as soon as possible, despite how bored she was. After three days, Ambertail let her out of the medicine cat's den, reminding her and Foxheart not to do anything more than some light hunting and tending to the elders. She walked with a slight limp on her left foreleg, but Ambertail had assured her that it would go away once the leg was fully healed.

"I'm glad you can come hunting now." Burntpaw meowed as the two apprentices walked towards Tall pines.

"So am I." Fawnpaw muttered "If I don't go to Ambertail's den ever again I'll be happy."

Burntpaw snorted "And you say Foxheart exaggerates."

Fawnpaw just shrugged "I guess it's contagious."

The two purred together until Fawnpaw stopped abruptly and leaned into a hunting crouch, stalking silently towards the sound of tiny paws scuttling in the leaves. Heartbeats later she pounced, padding back over to Burntpaw, a large, plump mouse hanging from her jaws.

"Very nice." Burntpaw commented slyly. "But even you cannot beat this."

With out warning she leaped onto a low branch of a nearby tree and came back down with a squirrel tightly clamped in her jaws.

"Grown warriors don't show off." Fawnpaw muttered, narrowing her eyes.

Burntpaw purred stalking towards her friend.

"Well, we aren't grown warriors yet, are we Fawnpaw?"

"Can't say that we are, Burntpaw." Fawnpaw agreed.

"Well, then how 'bout a little contest?" Burntpaw suggested and Fawnpaw purred, they did this so often, one would think that they would get tiered of it.

"First one to get two mice and a bird?" the ginger apprentice suggested their usual amount.

"Nah, we need to celebrate your being free. Lets say, two mice, a bird, and a vole." Burntpaw said and Fawnpaw nodded getting ready to go.

"On my signal," she meowed, raising her tail before dropping it quickly "Go!"

The two apprentices sprung into the trees, closer to Twoleg place and began hunting.

It was almost sunset when Fawnpaw sighed, standing from her crouch as she watched yet another magpie flew away after hearing her limp on her bad leg. She had killed everything but the bird and it seemed she wasn't going to have any luck seeing as she had been hunting since sunhigh.

"Burntpaw, I give up." she called towards when she could smell her friend "I can't catch the bird with this bad leg."

When her friend didn't answer she quickly buried her catch and padded towards Burntpaw's scent.

"Burntpaw?" she asked

"Get off my territory." she heard her friend spit angrily and Fawnpaw bounded the last few rabbit hops to her friend's side, in case she needed help against the intruder.

When she saw Burntpaw crouching down, the fur on the back of her neck standing up, her teeth bared and her claws unsheathed, across from a little rust colored she-cat, Fawnpaw leaped forward to intervene, just as Burntpaw surged forward.

"Stop, Burntpaw." the ginger apprentice hissed batting the dark brown she-cat away with sheathed claws, standing next to Red.

"This is Red, Foxheart's sister."

Instantly, Burntpaw sheathed her claws and made her fur lie flat, looking sheepishly at the kittypet.

"Sorry." she muttered before glaring at Fawnpaw "Thanks for telling me what she looked like before I attacked her."

Fawnpaw rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to say 'rust colored she-cat' for you to get it?" she then ignored her friend's angry hiss and turned to Red.

"Hi. That's Burntpaw."

"Nice to see you, Fawnpaw. To meet you Burntpaw. I was looking for Foxheart. Have you seen him?"

"I'm pretty sure he's back at camp. I'll tell him to meet you in your garden." Fawnpaw said and the kittypet nodded.

"Thank you, Fawnpaw." she said before turning and bounding the short distance towards the edge of Twoleg place.

Fawnpaw stared after her confused, before turning back to Burntpaw.

"Come on lets get our catch and head back to camp."

"I guess neither of us won." Burntpaw said as she unearthed her catch and moved on to the spot where Fawnpaw had buried hers.

"I was never going to catch the bird anyways with this stupid limp." the light ginger apprentice said just before she picked up her fresh-kill. Truthfully, her leg was throbbing slightly and she just wanted to rest it after getting something to eat.

Just as they lept down the ravine, Foxheart exited the gorse tunnel, but stopped when he saw them.

"There you two are. I was just about to come look for you." he meowed.

"Sorry Foxheart." Fawnpaw meowed after setting down her mouthful of fresh-kill

"We ran into Red. She wanted you to meet her in her garden."

Her mentor looked confused for a moment before speaking "Thank you for relaying the message, Fawnpaw. Get something to eat and rest that leg."

Fawnpaw dipped her head and picked up her fresh-kill as Foxheart bounded towards Twoleg place.

The two apprentices padded inside the camp, hopefully to get some rest after the long day of hunting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Please, PLEASE review! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to put up.


	6. Moonstone

AN: A relatively short update, it's a miracle, I know but try not to die or anything drastic like that. As always thanks to Niah-Miyoki for beta reading my chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, no matter how much I want to. I do however, own my characters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thankfully for Fawnpaw, her leg was fully healed in a couple of weeks and she was back to hunting and fighting. Stormpaw had been happy to learn the grab and roll move the light ginger apprentice had used in the fight, and Mistpelt had been proud of her apprentice for learning the move so quickly.

They kept getting reports of stolen prey from both Sunning Rocks and by the Thunderpath. Both RiverClan and ShadowClan were trying to take territory as well, which disturbed Ashstar greatly. He decided to go to Mothermouth to consult StarClan, taking the four apprentices with him. Nightflame, Tawnyfeather and Duststripe were going along too. The leader had asked Foxheart to accompany them as well, but the bushy tailed warrior had respectfully declined and Fawnpaw didn't miss a shudder run through her mentor's pelt. She and Burntpaw shared a knowing glance.

They quickly scampered after the rest of the patrol as they left, not wanting to be left behind.

Ashstar led them at a quick but easy pace and they were soon crossing into WindClan territory. The vast expanses of open moor surprised Fawnpaw and she watched Ashstar slow as a WindClan patrol approached them.

"Greetings, Ashstar." Larkstar meowed in the fading light "What brings ThunderClan to my territory?"

"Just heading to highstones, Larkstar." Ashstar said politely as the WindClan leader's eyes traveled down his patrol, resting on Burntpaw for a heartbeat before the dark brown she-cat shook her head and nodded for the dark gray leader to continue.

Ashstar dipped his head to the other leader before padding in the direction of highstones. The leader ran faster now, wanting to get to the moonstone as quickly as possible. He stopped at the Thunderpath, peering out and checking for monsters before motioning them across.

The hard, unfamiliar rock felt wrong under Fawnpaw's paws and she was glad once she was across it. As she neared the great stones, Fawnpaw shared an awed glance with Sunpaw and felt her fur bristle with excitement.

Ashstar left Sunpaw, Stormpaw, Mistpelt and Duststripe outside Mothermouth while waving for Fawnpaw, Burntpaw and Nightflame to follow him down the narrow tunnel.

The stuffiness of the tunnel made Fawnpaw nervous but she stood bravely by the deputy, leader and other apprentice as they waited for something.

Suddenly the moonstone began to glow with silver moonlight, making the pelts of all the cats in the cave turn silver, even Nightflame's dark fur.

Ashstar layed down with a small sigh next to the moonstone and touched his nose to it.

As they waited Fawnpaw stayed silent, wondering what StarClan was saying to the leader. In the nursery she had heard tales of the glowing cats with stars in their fur and she wondered what destiny her ancestors had planned for her.

After a while Burntpaw leaned over to Nightflame and whispered, "How long will Ashstar speak to StarClan?"

"It depends on what StarClan needs to tell him." Nightflame murmured, glancing up at the open triangle shape in the roof of the cave. The moon was just beginning to set.

It was only a few heartbeats later that Ashstar's pale blue eyes blinked open. The strong gray leader stood and shook his pelt, a thoughtful look on his face before he turned to face them.

"Come." he meowed "It's time to return to camp."

Their leader brushed past them and started down the tunnel again, making Fawnpaw scowl. She had wished that there was some other way out because the small tunnel made her feel uneasy, as if she was being stared down upon and judged. She breathed deeply once they were out of the caves and tunnels and Stormpaw and Sunpaw trotted over to she and Burntpaw as the warriors made to start off again.

"Did you see it?" Stormpaw asked excitedly "The moonstone?"

"No, turns out the moonstone is fake and they talk to StarClan through a pool of dripping water deep inside the cave." Burntpaw meowed dryly and Fawnpaw swiped her tail over her friend's ears as they began back towards WindClan territory at an easy lope.

"That's not true Stormpaw." the light ginger apprentice meowed "Yes, we saw the moonstone."

"Cool." Stormpaw murmured and Sunpaw cast a glance back towards high rocks like she wanted to turn around and get a look for herself.

They crossed the Thunderpath without difficulty once again and were soon racing across the moor. They didn't meet a patrol this time through in the soft pre-dawn light. As they entered the misty forest, Ashstar sprang into a faster pace, seeming to enjoy the speed. The patrol quickly realized however that that was not the case.

Ashstar sped past the camp, confusing even Nightflame. The deputy quickly caught up to the gray leader and asked where they were going.

"StarClan has shown me that ShadowClan is sneaking across the border as we speak, among other things."

The apprentices shared amazed glances as they neared the Thunderpath. Sure enough, there was a patrol of five ShadowClan warriors already on ThunderClan territory.

"Stop right there, Oakfur." Ashstar snarled, leaping over some bushes just as the ShadowClan deputy prepared to spring onto an unsuspecting mouse.

The ShadowClan warrior's heads snapped up in surprise and worry as the rest of Ashstar's patrol revealed themselves, teeth bared and claws unsheathed.

Oakfur's eyes traveled down the line of strong ThunderClan cats, resting on Fawnpaw for only a few heartbeats before returning to Ashstar.

"Come now, Ashstar. You know we cannot help what Russetstar tells us to do. He tells us that we are low on fresh kill and that I need to find a way to steal from ThunderClan. What else would you have me do? Defy my leader?" Oakfur meowed smoothly, his amber eyes not leaving Ashstar's pale blue.

Fawnpaw realized the deputy was trying to talk his way out of a fight, wise since the ShadowClan cats were easily out numbered.

"That is not my problem, Oakfur. My problem is thieving warriors that are still on my territory." Ashstar said just as smoothly as the ShadowClan deputy and the dark ginger tabby dipped his head and turned to usher the ShadowClan warriors across the Thunderpath.

"We're just leaving!?" a light gold she-cat hissed in disbelief.

"In case you haven't noticed, Thornfang, this isn't ShadowClan territory." Oakfur murmured as the rest of the ShadowClan patrol dashed across the Thunderpath.

"And unless we've all grown four extra paws without my noticing, it wouldn't be a wise fight."

"Four of them are apprentices!" Thornfang spat, still unmoving.

"I won't wait patiently much longer, Oakfur." Ashstar warned and Oakfur turned to him.

"We're leaving."

"No, I'm not!" Thornfang hissed and launched herself at the grouped apprentices.

They reacted instantly, leaping to meet her. Stormpaw and Sunpaw attacked her belly, avoiding the thrashing she-cat's huge paws and slashing claws. Burntpaw and Fawnpaw lept angrily onto her back, hissing, using the grab and roll move at the same time. Under the weight of the four apprentices and their claws, Thornfang was easily and quickly pinned down, her claws slashing at empty air.

"Enough Fawnpaw, Burntpaw, Stormpaw, Sunpaw." Ashstar said, pride radiating from his voice.

The four apprentices released the now bloodied she-cat, backing away to stand with their Clanmates.

Stormpaw had a few claw marks on his back, as did Sunpaw, while Fawnpaw and Burntpaw had sustained nothing more than light bite marks on their shoulders.

"Do you see now why it was foolish?" Oakfur reprimanded the golden she-cat as she stood.

Thornfang just spat at her deputy, retreating to her own territory. Oakfur following after looking at Fawnpaw one last time, a slight hint of some unrecognizable emotion hidden in his eyes. Respect? Pride even?

Fawnpaw shook her head at the confusing cat that was the ShadowClan deputy. Ashstar waited until the ShadowClan warriors had slunk into the shadows of their territory before he spoke.

"Well done you four. Come, we'll go back to camp." the gray leader turned and led them back towards camp.

"There's your action, Burntpaw, enjoy it?" Fawnpaw purred, easily ignoring the sting in her shoulders.

"Yeah." the dark brown apprentice said excitedly as Duststripe and Mistpelt fell back to talk to their apprentices.

Once they were back at camp, Nightflame ushered the apprentices into Ambertail's den much to Fawnpaw's displeasure. She said nothing though, and Snowpaw was quick to ask her former nursery mates what had transpired. Burntpaw and Stormpaw quickly recounted the encounter with ShadowClan. When they were finished in the medicine cat's den, they left it, Foxheart meeting them outside.

"I heard you've done well." he said to the apprentices before continuing. "You four can get something to eat before getting some rest."

The four apprentices gratefully dipped their heads before making their way over to the fresh kill pile before their dens.

It surprised Fawnpaw that she didn't wake until dawn the next morning. She stood and stretched her stiff body before looking around the den. It seemed Burntpaw and Sunpaw were already up while Stormpaw was still snoring in his nest.

Fawnpaw shook her head before leaving the den, intent on finding Foxheart to see what he needed her to do today.

The red warrior was lounging by the nettle patch, but when she emerged he stood and went over to her.

"Good morning Fawnpaw." he meowed. "Lets go to the training hollow shall we? Ashstar wishes to test the apprentices' fighting skills himself."

Fawnpaw's eyes widened in surprise. Did Foxheart expect her to fight Ashstar?

They walked to the sandy hollow silently, Foxheart sensing her apprehension.

"You'll do fine." he meowed to reassure her as they entered the hollow to see Sunpaw launching herself at the gray leader.

Fawnpaw padded over to Burntpaw silently, watching.

"I made her go first." Burntpaw muttered still watching as Sunpaw rolled out from underneath Ashstar's paws.

It was a few long heartbeats later that the leader pinned the small golden she-cat.

"Well done, Sunpaw." Ashstar meowed, enjoying himself as he let Sunpaw up. "Who's next?"

Burntpaw and Fawnpaw looked at each other before Burntpaw sighed and stepped forward, crouching before Ashstar and readying herself.

Both cats kept their claws sheathed, and their leader let the apprentice make the first move, leaping forward and weaving to the side when Ashstar tried to bat her away with his forepaws. The dark brown she-cat leaped at Ashstar's neck, intent on bringing him to the ground.

Fawnpaw noticed that Ashstar wasn't fighting with the speed and deadly accuracy she had seen him use when RiverClan an ShadowClan attacked the camp, he was slower and didn't seem to be trying.

When Burntpaw was pinned by the leader, Fawnpaw stepped forward as her friend stepped away. For a few heartbeats, the light ginger apprentice studied Ashstar's stance and tried to figure out what he would do. Deciding on leaping towards his belly, Fawnpaw crouched. To her surprise however, Ashstar made the first move, launching himself towards the apprentice.

Quickly forgetting her original plan, Fawnpaw quickly ducked to the side and leaping herself when the leader's paws met empty air. She had meant to jump on his back but he spun, batting her away with a paw. Once she landed on her side, she looked up to see Ashstar standing over her on his hind legs as he prepared to land his fore-paws on her belly.

Using her size to her advantage, Fawnpaw leaped to her paws and flitted out from underneath him, and while he was still barely balancing on his hind legs she barreled into his side, knocking him over. The two wrestled in the soft sand for a few moments before Ashstar pinned her down.

Fawnpaw was breathing hard as Ashstar purred and lifted his paws from her neck and hind legs.

"Well done, Fawnpaw, extremely well done. You reacted instantly when I attacked, forgot your former idea and thought on your paws." Ashstar said sitting down and motioning all the apprentices forward.

"You, Sunpaw, used your size to advantage to try to confuse me. That will work well now, but not as well when you are the same size as your opponent. You are doing very well for only two and a half moons as an apprentice. Burntpaw, you preferred a head-on attack which will work very well when you are a warrior and were able to change your plan when I anticipated your attack. Fawnpaw, -" Ashstar was cut off by Stormpaw and Mistpelt padding into the hollow.

"Fawnpaw, I'll speak with you later. For now it's Stormpaw's turn."

The son of the dark gray leader looked at the other three apprentices before going to stand before his father, readying himself for the fight.

Heartbeats later, he flung himself at Ashstar intent on landing on his shoulders. The gray leader ducked out of the way and pushed Stormpaw to the ground. The dark gray apprentice was quick to scramble to his paws, just as Ashstar lept to pin him down. The two met and Stormpaw barreled into the leader's belly, sending them both to the ground. After wrestling for a few heartbeats, Ashstar pinned him.

"Well done Stormpaw." he said, lifting his paws off the apprentice. "You too preferred a head-on attack like Burntpaw. It will serve you well in the future. Come, it is time we all got hunting."

All the mentors and apprentices turned to follow the leader out of the hollow.

Foxheart came up to pad beside his apprentice.

"You did well Fawnpaw." he meowed proudly and the light ginger apprentice dipped her head to his praise.

They split off into smaller groups, Foxheart and Fawnpaw going off with Duststripe and Burntpaw. They decided to hunt near the Thunderpath, to make sure ShadowClan didn't get any chance to steal prey.

"You did really good against Ashstar." Burntpaw meowed to her friend as they padded ahead of their mentors.

"So did you." Fawnpaw told her and the dark brown apprentice rolled her eyes but said nothing.

They hunted until sunhigh and were about to head back to camp when they heard a pain filled screech come from the ShadowClan side of the border.

"What in StarClan's name was that?" Duststripe meowed, his fur bristling.

"I have no idea." Foxheart murmured, looking for some sign of an attack or any cat at all through the dense marsh of ShadowClan territory.

Fawnpaw opened her mouth to taste the air and Burntpaw mimicked her.

"I smell blood." the light ginger she-cat mewed, slightly alarmed "And ShadowClan cats."

"Only two maybe." Burntpaw agreed shuddering at the amount of blood she could smell. "Should we go see what's the matter?"

"No, Burntpaw, that's not our territory, not our problem." Duststripe meowed and Foxheart agreed before meowing,

"We should still tell Ashstar. Come we'll go back to camp."

The four cats gathered the prey they had caught before racing back to camp. As Fawnpaw and Burntpaw took part of their catch to the elders, she saw Duststripe and Foxheart relaying what they had heard and smelt by the Thunderpath to the gray leader.

Ashstar seemed only slightly troubled, saying there might have been a badger or fox on ShadowClan's territory that two warriors killed.

Neither Foxheart nor Duststripe seemed convinced, but they dipped their heads anyway, before padding over to the fresh kill pile.

The next night was a gathering and as a reward for doing well against Ashstar the day before,all four apprentices would be attending. So once they arrived in the clearing, Fawnpaw and Burntpaw led the way over to where they usually sat, a few fox-lengths away from the great rock with Gorsepaw and Duskpaw.

The dark brown tabby WindClan apprentice was already there, waiting when they padded up.

"Hello Fawnpaw, Burntpaw." Gorsepaw meowed before noticing Sunpaw and Stormpaw behind them. "Who are you?"

"This is Stormpaw and Sunpaw. It's their first gathering." Fawnpaw informed the WindClan tom as they sat.

"Hello." he said "I'm Gorsepaw."

Stormpaw and Sunpaw nodded to him just as a RiverClan apprentice padded up cautiously.

"Hello." she mewed "I'm Nightpaw. May I join you?"

"Of course." Burntpaw meowed in a friendly tone. "I'm Burntpaw, that furball there is Fawnpaw, and those two are Stormpaw and Sunpaw." the dark brown apprentice meowed as Fawnpaw swiped a paw across her ears.

"And I'm Gorsepaw." the WindClan apprentice purred, watching the two friends.

"Nice to meet you." Nightpaw meowed, sitting finally. She was a black she-cat with white flecks across her pelt.

"So what have you all been doing for the last moon?" Gorsepaw asked curiously and Sunpaw spoke for the first time.

"Ashstar took all of us to Mothermouth." she meowed excitedly, indicating the whole group of ThunderClan apprentices with her tail "Fawnpaw and Burntpaw actually got to see the moonstone."

"Really?" Nightpaw asked the two older apprentices. They both nodded and were about to tell them about ShadowClan when Featherstar stepped forward on the great rock and yowled to get their attention. It was Ashstar who spoke first.

"Prey is running well in our territory." he meowed "There have been more Twolegs in the forest than usual, but we expect they are just enjoying the warm weather." the dark gray ThunderClan leader stepped back and Russetstar took his place.

"It pains me to have to announce the death of our deputy, Oakfur. He was killed by rouges, and ShadowClan's new deputy is Darkheart."

All the eyes in the clearing turned towards a black and gray tabby tom sitting at the base of the high rock. For some reason, Fawnpaw was saddened by the news that the dark ginger tabby was dead. She suspected it was because she never got to ask him about his peculiar behavior around her.

The other leaders made announcements for their Clans as well and soon the gathering was over.

Fawnpaw, Burntpaw, Stormpaw and Sunpaw said goodbye to Gorsepaw and Nightpaw before padding over to their Clanmates.

When they got back to camp Fawnpaw saw Foxheart with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is it, Foxheart?" she asked on the way to her den.

"Just thinking about that screech we heard yesterday." he said truthfully and Fawnpaw realized what he was thinking.

"You don't think that was the rouges killing Oakfur, do you?" she asked, horrified.

Her mentor shrugged and the light ginger apprentice asked another question.

"Did you know him?"

"Not well." Foxheart meowed, turning to her "But you need to get to sleep. You have an assessment tomorrow."

Fawnpaw dipped her head and padded over to her den.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AN: hope you enjoyed it, although it saddens me that I didn't get a single review for the last chapter... Please, if you want me to keep updating this story REVIEW.

I don't care if it's suggestions or just a 'hey, good chapter'. I love it when I get your reviews, so just click the big green button right under here and review!


	7. Warriors

AN: *sigh* Still no reviews for the last **TWO** chapters. Anyways, thanks Niah as always for betaing. Actually, she's found an issue of not being able to review. If that's an issue for any of you other readers, please message me and tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, no matter how much I want to. I do however, own my characters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fawnpaw flicked her ears and opened her mouth, trying to catch the scent or sound of any prey through the underbrush. A scuttling of tiny paws burrowing through the leaf-litter by the roots of a near-by tree caught her attention, and by scent, she knew it was a vole.

Stealthily, she crept up, being careful not to let it feel her paw steps. Heartbeats later, she pounced, killing the creature with a swift bite to the back of the neck.

With the satisfaction of her kill, Fawnpaw buried the vole for later retrieval when she had completed her assessment. She once again padded deeper into her territory, towards Snakerocks. The light ginger apprentice had only gone a few fox-lengths when she stopped and turned slightly, slipping into a hunting crouch. She had noticed a plump, juicy rabbit just a few tail-lengths up wind. Fawnpaw stalked forward, making sure to stay where the slight breeze wouldn't alert the rabbit that could feed two of the elders, to her presence.

Suddenly, she heard an angry screech and jerked her head up, startled. The rabbit raced away, but Fawnpaw took no notice as she tasted the air and her eyes widened. ShadowClan! She wasn't anywhere near the border yet, and she knew Foxheart would be following her...

She crouched down and stalked towards where the sound had come from, keeping her paws silent and her belly fur touching the ground. She pushed her head noiselessly through some bunched ferns and stifled a furious hiss.

A huge light tabby ShadowClan warrior was pinning a thrashing Foxheart to the forest floor, while another who Fawnpaw recognized as Darkheart from the gathering, stood over the two, his smug attitude radiating from his tabby pelt.

"You have no idea what ShadowClan's getting themselves into, Darkheart." Foxheart spat "Attacking ThunderClan will not make Ashstar give Russetstar a paw step of territory."

"Not even if we killed his warriors?" Darkheart asked, tipping his head slightly to one side and Foxheart said nothing, just continued to thrash against the warrior holding him. "Starting with you."

Darkheart raised onto his hind legs, preparing to land both of his fore paws into the red warrior's neck.

None of the three cats noticed Fawnpaw until she barreled into Darkheart's shoulder with a furious yowl, off-balancing the ShadowClan deputy like she had Ashstar.

While she and the black and gray tabby wrestled, the light tabby's grip loosened and Foxheart spun around, his claws scoring against the tom's muzzle. Fawnpaw had managed to roll Darkheart onto his back and was holding onto him with her fangs buried in his belly and clawing his sides while he tried to claw her off.

Before he could, Foxheart pinned the deputy, his own opponent having run off.

"ShadowClan's own deputy can't beat an apprentice and you think the warriors will be able to drive us out?" Foxheart spat before letting Darkheart up and chasing him towards the border.

"You should've went back to camp, Fawnpaw." Foxheart meowed, turning to his apprentice. "He could've seriously hurt you."

"Didn't seem like it." Fawnpaw snorted as they pelted towards the camp when they were just beginning to her the yowls and screeches of battle "Besides, I wasn't going to leave you there."

Foxheart said nothing and soon the two were leaping down the ravine, Fawnpaw's sides and belly stinging from where Darkheart had clawed them. They pushed through the gorse tunnel and split up, Fawnpaw heading towards were Burntpaw and Stormpaw were fighting out side the nursery.

Burntpaw was fighting an apprentice, while Stormpaw was being practically ripped apart by a long-limbed tom. She lept to help the younger apprentice, landing on the tabby's back and holding on with her claws. Momentarily distracted from the gray apprentice, the tabby warrior turned to try to snap at her. Fawnpaw noticed Stormpaw limping out from underneath the warrior and the ShadowClan tom tried now to go after him again.

Fawnpaw hissed in rage before slashing her claws across his ears and biting down on his shoulder. The warrior yowled in pain before rolling and squishing the apprentice underneath him.

Fawnpaw scrambled to her paws, out of breath now as the warrior turned to come back for her. She quickly launched herself towards him, slipping under his belly and pushing his hind legs out from underneath him. Fawnpaw sank her claws and teeth into his exposed belly. The warrior tossed her away and was about to pounce on her when Burntpaw flew onto his back, apparently having dealt with the apprentice. Fawnpaw lept up to help her and together, the two apprentices sent the warrior racing back to his own territory, yowling curses.

Fawnpaw and Burntpaw hurried over to where Stormpaw was leaning against the brambles of the nursery entrance.

"Are you alright?" Fawnpaw asked worriedly, nosing his bleeding shoulders and neck.

"I'll be fine." the gray apprentice assured them before his eyes widened in fear.

"Ashstar," he murmured and Fawnpaw and Burntpaw quickly turned to see what he was looking at.

Ashstar and Russetstar were battling each other, wrestling around in a screeching whirlwind. Then the two pulled apart, and lept up on their hind legs, crashing into one another.

Just as Ashstar managed to flip the other leader underneath him, Russetstar sank his fangs into the ThunderClan leader's throat.

Within a few heartbeats, Ashstar fell limp and Russetstar yowled victory, pushing the still limp leader off of him.

Stormpaw howled in rage and lept at him despite his own wounds, Nightflame and Cinderclaw only mouse-lengths behind him. Russetstar easily sidestepped their attacks but Nightflame let out a vicious caterwaul and lept at him again.

This time the deputy's claws met her mark. As soon as he pulled away from the she-cat the ShadowClan leader took a quick look behind him. They were losing, and he could tell.

"ShadowClan, retreat!" he yowled reluctantly.

The remaining enemy warriors left in the camp bolted for the protective walls and exits of the camp.

Cinderclaw was pulling Stormpaw into Ambertail's den, assuring him that Ashstar would be fine.

Sure enough, Ashstar stirred heartbeats later, pulling himself onto his paws as Nightflame bounded over and helped him into Ambertail's den.

"Thanks for helping me out with that warrior." Fawnpaw said to Burntpaw as they too made their way into the medicine cat's den.

"It was no problem." Burntpaw waved it off. "Thank YOU for helping Stormpaw. I don't think we could've handled it without you. Thank StarClan you got back right then."

"Well, Darkheart and another warrior attacked Foxheart while I was on my assessment." Fawnpaw explained "They didn't know I was there, at least not until I shredded Darkheart's pelt for trying to kill Foxheart."

"You attacked the ShadowClan deputy?!" Burntpaw hissed in surprise, emphasizing both Clan and rank as Snowpaw padded over to them, cobwebs swathed on on paw.

"What else would you have done?" Fawnpaw asked quietly, surveying Ashstar across the den.

The gray leader was already looking stronger, declining any herbs until his warriors were taken care of.

"Attacked the warrior, mouse brain!" Burntpaw said, narrowing her eyes when Snowpaw purred in amusement. "What?"

"You two arguing." the white medicine cat apprentice purred. "Fawnpaw must have had her reasons for attacking who she did, Burntpaw."

The dark brown apprentice snorted as her litter mate put a smelly poultice on her wounds "Fawnpaw, having a reason? I'll never live to see the day."

Fawnpaw snarled playfully, pushing Burntpaw gently on the shoulder.

"Stop it, Fawnpaw." Snowpaw scolded just as Foxheart and Duststripe padded into the den and over to Ashstar. "You'll just end up hurting the both of you with your antics."

Fawnpaw and Burntpaw shared an amused glance which Snowpaw caught. She boxed them both upside the ears and said they were fine to leave as long as they didn't break into another fight for a few days.

Just as the two apprentices stood to leave, Ashstar called them over to where he was sitting, Foxheart and Duststripe beside him.

"Yes, Ashstar?" Fawnpaw asked while Burntpaw stood silently beside her "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Fawnpaw." Ashstar purred "Your mentors have been telling me of your achievements. Burntpaw, you did well against Rockpaw and Spiderleg. Fawnpaw you did well against Spiderleg, and from what I hear, Darkheart."

Fawnpaw ducked her head in embarrassment as her leader continued.

"This is why you will both be made warriors at sunset."

Fawnpaw's head shot up and Burntpaw was perfectly still, both staring at the gray leader in shock.

"Go get something to eat and be ready for you ceremony and vigil." Ashstar purred and the two hurriedly dipped their heads and scurried out of the den.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Burntpaw asked brightly, still shocked as they each pulled up a piece of fresh kill that hadn't been crushed in the tussle.

"If you think he just said we would be warriors by sunset, then yes." Fawnpaw murmured, laying down by the stump outside their den. Sunpaw came over to join them.

"Hey, guys. Have you seen Stormpaw?" the golden she-cat asked.

"He's still in Ambertail's den." Fawnpaw informed her sadly while Burntpaw blinked and said,

"I can't believe it."

"What, Stormpaw?" Sunpaw asked in confusion.

Burntpaw lost her astonished expression and her eyes glinted jokingly.

"No, Ashstar said we're being demoted back to kits because we fight like one-legged badgers."

Sunpaw rolled her eyes and padded away muttering something too low for either soon-to-be warrior to hear.

Fawnpaw glanced up at the slowly darkening sky and purred. Sunset wasn't long off now. She and Burntpaw finished their meal slowly before sitting up to groom themselves, careful not to lick all the herbs off their new wounds.

The sun was just beginning to sink below the trees when Ashstar and Nightflame emerged from the leader's den. The gray leader lept easily up on the highrock and curled his tail around his paws.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the highrock for a Clan meeting." he yowled and cats padded from wherever they had been resting and sat underneath the high rock, looking up at their leader.

Fawnpaw noticed with relief that Stormpaw had made it out of the medicine cat's den, though he still limped slightly. She blinked happily in his direction, hoping he'd catch the greeting. Once everyone was assembled, Ashstar spoke.

"You have all done well in the battle today." the leader meowed proudly "ThunderClan has shown we do not back down, or give away territory."

There were yowled agreements from the warriors until Ashstar quieted them with a flick of his tail.

"I have also decided that it is high time that two of our apprentices were made warriors. Duststripe is Burntpaw ready?"

"She has trained well and hard." the brown tabby meowed with a curt nod.

"And Fawnpaw, Foxheart?"

"She has exceeded my expectations." Foxheart nodded and Fawnpaw could see a proud gleam in his eyes.

Ashstar beckoned the two with a wave of his tail and Fawnpaw and Burntpaw padded over to the base of the high rock where Ashstar had leaped down to wait for them. They sat before him, excitement making Burntpaw's tail twitch.

"I, Ashstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." the leader's eyes had been turned to the quickly appearing Silverpelt but he now looked at them as he continued and Fawnpaw's fur bristled excitedly.

"Fawnpaw, Burntpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of you lives?"

"I do." both she-cats mewed solemnly, knowing that this was the point to their moons of training.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names." Ashstar paused to look at Burntpaw. "Burntpaw, from this moment you will be known as Burntleaf. StarClan honors your sensibility and your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Ashstar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Burntleaf's bowed head and she respectfully licked his shoulder before padding over to sit next to her former mentor, Duststripe.

"Fawnpaw, from this moment you will known as," for the merest heartbeat Ashstar paused to survey her before continuing "Fawnfire. StarClan honors your bravery and your ferocity in battle and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Ashstar rested his nose between her ears and Fawnfire licked his shoulder respectfully before stepping back to sit beside Foxheart, her deep amber eyes gleaming in triumph.

"Burntleaf! Fawnfire! Burntleaf! Fawnfire!" the cats crowded in the clearing chanted in congratulations, Stormpaw and Sunpaw the loudest.

"Well done Fawnfire."Foxheart purred, emphasizing 'fire' as the whole Clan pressed around the new warriors, her former mentor licked her ear and Fawnfire felt a purr rising in her own throat.

Leafcloud, Birchfur, Wolfsong, Silentstep and Mistpelt came up to congratulate her personally and once the commotion had died down, Fawnfire turned to see Spottedwing padding forward.

"Well done, Fawnfire." the spotted she-cat mewed pressing her muzzle into the new warrior's flank "I know your mother would be proud."

Fawnfire dipped her head in thanks to the cat that had raised her, unable to speak through her constant purring.

Foxheart and Duststripe escorted their former apprentices to the camp entrance where they would be sitting their vigil. Once they had been left alone, Fawnfire and Burntleaf shared a proud, excited glance. They knew that once they had been released from their silent vigil they would congratulate one another properly, before turning to their new nests in the warrior's den.

Fawnfire found it harder than she thought to stay awake all night. She was weary from the battle she had fought earlier in the day, but she knew she couldn't sleep. Not yet. She tried to keep her mind active by thinking about the new responsibilities of being a warrior. She wouldn't have to take care of the elders, or train anymore, or be considered 'only an apprentice'. She had hated the way enemy cats had sneered at her in a fight expecting her to flail around uselessly, not actually fight like a warrior. She snorted to herself. No she wouldn't miss that at all.

After a few quiet heartbeats, she turned her eyes to Silverpelt before flicking her gaze back to the dark forest, thinking now of that ShadowClan cat, Oakfur. She wanted, no, she needed to find out who he was. What was his deal with her? With a sigh, she tucked her paws underneath her and curled her tail. Burntleaf looked at her questioningly but the light ginger warrior just shook her head before returning her gaze to the gorse tunnel. Dawn slowly creeped up and by the time the sun was just coloring the tops of the trees Nightflame, Tawnyfeather, Duststripe, Mistpelt and Stormpaw emerged from their dens.

Duststripe, Mistpelt and a slightly-healed Stormpaw immediately left on the dawn patrol while the deputy and Tawnyfeather padded over to the new warriors.

"Burntleaf, Fawnfire your vigil is over. Tawnyfeather will show you some nests in the warrior's den." Nightflame meowed and Fawnfire dipped her head while yawning.

"Thank you Nightflame." Burntleaf murmured as she and Fawnfire followed their dark tabby Clanmate.

"Here you go." Tawnyfeather whispered indicating two empty nests near the entrance to the den. Fawnfire marveled at actually sleeping in the warrior's den as she layed down in the nest shown to her, Burntleaf at her side. If she looked farther into the den she could make out the sleeping forms of the other warriors.

Tawnyfeather had padded over to Silentstep's nest a tail-length away and was prodding him with a paw.

"Get up you great lump!" she hissed "Nightflame wants us for a hunting patrol."

"Get Thornpaw to do it." Silentstep muttered, not opening his eyes and Tawnyfeather growled.

"Who is Thornpaw?" Burntleaf asked, apparently watching just as Fawnfire was.

"Thornpaw was my brother that was killed by an adder at Snakerocks." Tawnyfeather answered shortly.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Fawnfire mewed but the she-cat only shrugged before sighing and muttering "This will probably wake up the whole Clan."

She then clamped her teeth in Silentstep's scruff and dragged him from the den. Halfway out, Silentstep woke and let out a surprised yowl.

Burntleaf and Fawnfire let out quiet purrs as some of the warriors woke up, claws unsheathed. Once they realized that it was only Silentstep they layed back down grumbling.

Fawnfire layed her head down, exhaustion finally catching up to her, and she was asleep only heartbeats later in her new nest... as a new warrior.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AN: Well there you have it. Sort of short, but if I had added the next part, it would have been way too long, like thirteen typed pages so I decided to wait for the next chapter. I'll be in Georgia for a week, so I'll update again if I get time.


	8. Stolen

AN: Hello all! If I seem happy, It's because I got REVIEWS!!! Thanks to Niah-Miyoki and Moonshadow. Thanks as always to Niah for betaing and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, no matter how much I want to. I do however, own my characters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was nearing sunhigh when Fawnfire woke again. She expected to look up and see the familiar walls of the apprentice's den, but started when she blinked her eyes open and saw the much larger warrior's den. She and Burntleaf were the only two still sleeping, and the ginger warrior rose to her paws and stretched before hurriedly grooming her pelt and shaking out bits of moss. Fawnfire then stepped over to Burntleaf and prodded her awake.

"Are you going to sleep through your first day as a warrior?" Fawnfire asked quietly as Burntleaf's eyes blinked open.

"Of course not." she meowed leaping to her paws and shaking the moss out of her pelt.

"Come on then." Fawnfire purred, sweeping her tail towards the exit of the den.

The two friends padded out together and almost ran into Mistpelt.

"Oh, there you two are." she meowed. "I was just coming to get you for a hunting patrol with Stormpaw and I."

"Ok." Burntleaf said excitedly, padding to follow the black and gray she-cat. Stormpaw joined them at the gorse tunnel, still looking stiff, with faint red clawmarks on his shoulders and neck.

"Hey Stormpaw." Fawnfire purred. "Are you feeling better?"

"Better than before thanks to you." he consented, and Fawnfire blinked in embarrassment. "He would've killed me Fawnfire. Both of you deserved to be made warriors." There was no envy in his tone, and his eyes shone honestly.

"Thanks." Burntleaf and Fawnfire meowed at the same time as they bounded up the ravine.

"You will both make very good warriors." Mistpelt agreed as they headed towards the Owl Tree. "And you too, Stormpaw, in your time."

Fawnfire was able to catch two mice and a wood pigeon while Burntleaf got a plump rabbit and a squirrel. Stormsong and Mistpelt got a black bird, a vole and a shrew.

"A good catch," Mistpelt mewed around a mouthful of fresh kill. "That leap was amazing Burntleaf."

The dark brown she-cat had had to leap for her rabbit early because it had scented her. She had raced after it and leaped over a fox-length to deal the death blow. They padded back to camp and sat their catch down in the fresh kill pile.

"I'm going to take these mice to Wolfsong," Fawnfire said, and Burntleaf took her squirrel back out of the pile.

"Leafcloud went into the nursery last night, remember?" she meowed as they headed for the brambles that protected the nursery entrance. Inside the cool darkness, Wolfsong and Leafcloud sat sharing tongues keping a watchful eye on Adderkit, Tigerkit and Cedarkit.

"Oh, thank you Fawnfire, Burntleaf." Wolfsong purred as she chose the squirrel. Leafcloud took the mice.

"First hunt as warriors?" Leafcloud asked. Fawnfire nodded as the kits scrambled over to their mother.

"Can we have some?" Adderkit asked excitedly.

"I want to hunt!" Tigerkit growled pouncing on Cedarkit. "I know I'll be good at it."

"Maybe you will Tigerkit." Fawnfire purred. "But you'll have to wait a few moons yet to be apprenticed."

Tigerkit grumbled and Cedarkit tried to cheer him up by pouncing on his larger brother in a clumsy manner, while Adderkit was still waiting by his mother.

"We'll go hunting again, Adderkit." Burntleaf purred "What could we get you?"

The big kit's eyes gleamed excitedly at the thought of having his choice of prey, and Wolfsong set Burntleaf with a hard stare.

"Don't spoil them too much." she said sternly, and Leafcloud butted her shoulder.

"Oh, one first choice of prey won't kill them. Besides, then you get your whole squirrel." Wolfsong snorted then turned to her anxiously waiting kits.

"Alright, you may tell Fawnfire and Burntleaf what you want."

"Thanks!" Cedarkit mewed while Tigerkit and Adderkit put their heads together trying to decide what to ask for.

"You two don't mind going hunting again?" Wolfsong questioned and both warriors shook their heads.

"As long as there's nothing Nightflame or Ashstar need us to do," Fawnfire purred. "And they haven't said anything to us yet."

Finally, the kits turned to the two warriors. "Can you get us a blackbird?" Adderkit asked. "Or if you can't find one, a vole?"

"Sure can." Fawnfire purred before dipping her head to the queens and leaving the nursery with her friend. Fawnfire and Burntleaf checked with Nightflame before going hunting again, but they were soon bounding up the ravine towards Sunningrocks.

"The kits are so cute," Burntleaf meowed as they looked around for prey. "Especially Cedarkit. He's funny."

"I've never hunted for a specific type of prey before." Fawnfire said before motioning for silence. She had seen a large plump blackbird gliding from one tree to a lower branch, one that Burntleaf could reach. Burntleaf couched down and stalked closer to the branch, building her muscles in her back legs to leap at the unsuspecting bird. She launched herself up and onto the branch, swatting the bird down when it tried to fly away. Burntleaf landed awkwardly and the bird started to flutter away, but Fawnfire bit it's neck quickly and it was dead.

"Good catch." Burntleaf meowed.

"Let's get this black bird back to the kits." Fawnfire meowed, careful not to breathe in one of the bird's feathers.

"Yeah, then we can get something to eat. I'm starving," Burntleaf sighed. "Hopefully that rabbit I caught earlier is still there."

Fawnfire snorted but said nothing as her ears picked up the scuffling of a mouse. She raised her tail in alarm to Burntleaf as she crouched down and looked around noiselessly. It was a rather small mouse, but prey is prey, and it was an easy kill. They loped back to camp with their catch. They deposited Fawnfire's mouse in the fresh kill pile and Burntleaf retrieved her rabbit, while Fawnfire delivered the black bird to the kits. "Thanks, Fawnfire!" Adderkit mewed excitedly while he and his brothers rushed forward to collect the bird. Wolfsong nodded her thanks. Fawnfire purred and dipped her head to the queen.

"Burntleaf caught it," Fawnfire meowed sheepishly. "She's a great jumper."

"Tell her I say thank you," Cedarkit mewled politely, and Fawnfire purred in agreement before leaving the nursery and joining Burntleaf near the edge of the warrior's den.

"Cedarkit says thanks," Fawnfire commented, and Burntleaf laughed.

"He's such a little cutie!" she purred. They shared the rabbit in the fading light of sunset, talking about what they thought Leafcloud's kits would look like.

"Fawnfire!" Nightflame called from the gorse tunnel. "Evening patrol."

Fawnfire rose to her paws, flicking her tail as a goodbye to Burntleaf before following Birchfur, Cloudflight and Foxheart for the evening patrol. "So, I heard you did a lot of hunting today," Foxheart meowed as they left camp and went towards the Thunderpath. Padding along beside her old mentor was strange now; she didn't feel like she was his apprentice anymore, but she still held him in a high regard.

"A little bit," Fawnfire agreed. "Burntleaf and I joined Mistpelt's hnting patrol at sunhigh, then we went back out hunting again."

Foxheart nodded "Yes, Leafcloud was telling me how you two did the kits a favor."

"Didn't see a reason not to. We were going to go hunting again anyway, and Nightflame didn't have anything for us to do," Fawnfire meowed as they veered away from the ShadowClan border, not having seen anything out of the ordinary.

The rest of the patrol continued without any sightings, so they went back to camp and slipped into the clearing. Burntleaf was sharing tongues with Spottedwing while waiting for Fawnfire to return.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm tired." Fawnfire meowed around a yawn and Burntleaf purred.

"Me too. Come on, lets get some sleep." The two warriors padded slowly to their nests and layed down, sleep overtaking them in heartbeats. Fawnfire woke barely after dawn the next morning to loud yowls in the clearing.

She immidietly leaped to her paws and, upon waking the groggy Burntleaf, padded out into the clearing to see what was going on.

"What's the matter?" Burntleaf hissed her question to Tawnyfeather.

"Adderkit and Cedarkit were stolen. But not Tigerkit." the dark tabby she-cat growled as Ashstar lept onto the high rock.

"Quiet!" the leader yowled and silence graced the clearing immidietly. "We have found a mixture of ShadowClan and RiverClan scents in the nursery. They mixed their scents to confuse us. Foxheart, Duststripe, you will check with Featherstar. Nightflame, Mistpelt, you will check our territory. Fawnfire, Burntleaf," the heads of the two newest warriors shot up when Ashstar mentioned them, "you will check with Russetstar." The warriors that Ashstar mentioned quickly dipped their heads and raced out of camp, each pair heading in different directions.

"Aw, man!" Burntleaf whined. "We have to go to ShadowClan! I shoud've known."

"I wouldn't have guessed we'd go anywhere at all," Fawnfire replied absently. Fawnfire and Burntleaf sprinted for the Thunderpath, becoming intent on their mission.

"When I find the pieces of fox dung that stole those kits, I'll flay them." Burntleaf hissed as they ran, but as they neared the border, Fawnfire was able to pick up Adderkit and Cedarkit's fear scent.

"ShadowClan has them." Fawnfire growled. "We have to rescue them."

"How will we get in without them attacking us?" Burntleaf asked, slowing slightly.

Fawnfire, however, didn't break stride as she responded.

"We'll roll in a bog in ShadowClan territory. It'll hide our scent."

Burntleaf agreed reluctantly and sped up to catch her. They reached the Thunderpath, and Fawnfire felt nervousness prickle in her paws. It was just her and Burntleaf, the newest warriors of ThunderClan, journeying into ShadowClan territory. Fawnfire agreed with Burntleaf, why had Ashstar chosen them for such an important, dangerous mission? ShadowClan had stolen kits; it was obvious they were hostile towards ThunderClan.

They crossed the Thunderpath easily, no monsters in sight, and Fawnfire finally slowed as they padded into the dark marshes of ShadowClan territory. Burntleaf silently pointed out a wet bog not far into the enemy territory and the two rolled in it, disguising their strong ThunderClan scents while ignoring their rank new ones.

The two found a faint trail of the kit's scent leading into the marsh and they followed it warily, uncomfortable in the lack of underbrush. They soon came upon a place that was obviously the ShadowClan camp, nestled in a group of trees. Knowing they couldn't just walk into the camp and steal the kits back, Fawnfire gestured Burntleaf up a tall tree whose branches over hung in the camp.

"Good eye." Burntleaf breathed as they settled onto a thick branch and curled their tails around them. They watched the camp for a few moments, anxiety clawing in Fawnfire's stomach. A few scary-looking warriors were sharing tnogues and moping around. A queen was anxiously poking her head out of what must have been the nursery. A lone warrior sat by an abandoned badger set near the edge of camp and the two ThunderClan warriors could hear panicked mewling coming from inside.

"I'll bet that's where they have the kits." Burntleaf growled, preparing to spring into the clearing when Fawnfire flicked her tail out in front of her friend.

"Are you mouse-brained?" the light ginger warrior hissed. "We'll be slaughtered if we go down there now."

Burntleaf grudgingly agreed and settled back onto the branch to wait. Around sunhigh, the camp was more or less empty, most of the cats on hunting patrols. Darkheart was guarding the badger set and two warriors were sharing tounges. Fawnfire sighed and spoke.

"Now's as good of a time as any. If we stay in the shadows the other two warriors won't notice us and I can take care of Darkheart." Inwardly she groaned. Darkheart was the last cat she wanted to fight. Her sides still bore the scratches from their last encounter.

"We could use another cat. I don't know if I can carry both kits." Burntleaf fretted and not a heartbeat later, a quiet voice sounded from above them.

"I can help." Fawnfire and Burntleaf jumped as Stormpaw landed beside them.

"What in StarClan's name are you doing here?" Fawnfire hissed, and Stormpaw crouched down.

"I thought you would need help," he mewed in a small voice. "And clearly I was right."

Fawnfire's pelt burned. "You didn't ask Ashstar, you aren't supposed to be here," Fawnfire growled loud enough that Burntleaf slapped her tail over her friend's mouth.

"What's done is done. He's here and we need the help. Ashstar can punish him later," she meowed softly, fixing Stormpaw with a hard stare.

"Right then." Fawnfire muttered darkly when Burntleaf moved her tail. "I'll take care of Darkheart, you two grab the kits and start running. I'll catch up." Burntleaf looked about to argue about leaving the ginger warrior in the ShadowClan camp alone, but then she thought better of it and nodded along with Stormpaw.

"On my signal." Fawnfire muttered, raising her tail.

"Good luck," Strompaw meowed earnestly. She waited until Darkheart's back was facing their tree before quickly dropping her tail and leaping lightly out of the tree, landing silently with Burntleaf and Stormpaw behind her. Without thinking about what she was doing, Fawnfire lept at the black and gray tabby deputy, pouncing squarely on his back.

She reached around before he could make a sound and locked her jaws around his muzzle. He recovered from shock quickly. He snarled and spun underneath her, clawing at her belly in an attempt to get her off of his muzzle. Fawnfire hung on, dodging most of the blows from his claws. When she saw Burntleaf and Stormpaw slip back up the tree, she knew she had to keep him quiet for a few more heartbeats to give them enough time to get away with the kits.

The other two warriors in the camp had heard their silent struggle and were coming to investigate. Darkheart ripped his muzzle from her jaws and yowled,

"Lizardtail, Nightclaw, get Rockpaw and Thornfang! ThunderClan is here!" The warrior's sprang into action, yowling for the cats that their deputy had named. They approached quickly as Fawnfire fought to get out of Darkheart's claws and fangs.

Eventually she broke away and dashed out of the camp, praying to StarClan to help her get away from these cats. The ShadowClan patrol followed her and only a few fox-lengths away from the camp she came upon Burntleaf and Stormpaw waiting with the kits.

"What in StarClan's name are you waiting for?" the ginger warrior screeched. "Run!"

Stormpaw was having trouble with a frightened Adderkit so Fawnfire dipped her head and took the kit, not breaking stride, able to hear the pursuing cats behind them. They raced towards the Thunderpath, the ShadowClan cats creeping up on them.

"We aren't... going to make it... to the Thunderpath," Burntleaf panted around Cedarkit.

"We have... to try," Fawnfire mumbled around the kit she was carrying. They had almost reached the Thunderpath when Fawnfire heard a cat's paws leave the ground. She swerved to the side and the cat crashed to the ground.

The ThunderClan cats raced blindly across the Thunderpath and the ShadowClan patrol followed them. Under her paws, Fawnfire felt a terriflying rumble. They had almost all gotten across when a monster roared out of no where and slammed into the ShadowClan apprentice.

"Rockpaw!" a brown and black tabby she-cat yowled fearfully from the ThunderClan side of the border.

Fawnfire, Burntleaf and Stormpaw had stopped to watch, horrified. Darkheart and Thornfang continued on to the ThunderClan cats, unfazed. Suddenly, snarling cats leaped from the trees, stopping the ShadowClan cats dead in their tracks.

"Come no closer if you want to live," Nightflame snarled and Mistpelt and Silentstep bared their teeth and unsheathed their claws.

"And get off of our territory," Silentstep added. Fawnfire's paws trembled with exhaustion as she watched with wide eyes. The tabby she-cat had dragged the apprentice's body off of the Thunderpath and onto the ShadowClan side of the border, wailing for him to wake up. Darkheart and Thornfang spat at the ThunderClan cats before turning and dashing across the Thunderpath.

Fawnfire prayed another monster would come take them as well, but thought better of it when the she-cat's pained yowls arose. When the ShadowClan cats had disappeared into their territory, Nightflame, Mistpelt and Silentstep turned around to the others.

"Well done, Fawnfire, Burntleaf." the deputy purred. "Stormpaw, why did you follow them?"

"I... I thought they would need help," the apprentice mewed strongly to the deputy.

"We'll let Ashstar decide. It was a brave but foolish move. A warrior shouldn't make many of them."

The dark gray apprentice dipped his head and the group padded slowly back to camp. Ashstar and Ambertail were waiting in the clearing and rushed up to them.

"Thank StarClan." Ashstar murmured as Fawnfire and Burntleaf set down the kits in front of the medicine cat.

"Stormpaw, I'll talk to you in a moment. Fawnfire, Burntleaf, can I speak to you in my den please?"

The two new warriors followed the leader, dazed, and sat before Ashstar.

"Well done you two," he meowed gratefully. "The Clan cannot thank you enough."

"We just did what you told us to do, Ashstar." Fawnfire said, confused.

"I told you to find the kits, yes." he purred. "But I did not tell the Clan's two newest warriors to take on all of ShadowClan." Burntleaf and Fawnfire bowed their heads as Ashstar continued, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"We scented the kits' fear scent before we even crossed the Thunderpath," Fawnfire started. "We went into ShadowClan territory and rolled in a bog to disguise our scent. We hid above the camp in a tree branch and waited for a chance to go into the camp and save the kits. That's when we found Stormpaw. Darkheart was guarding the badger set and there were only two others in the clearing. I jumped onto Darkheart's back and tried to keep him quiet while Burntleaf and Stormpaw got the kits. Then Darkheart got away from me and called for Lizardtail, Thornfang and Rockpaw, I think. I ran out of the camp and caught up with the others." Fawnfire paused and Burntleaf took over.

"The ShadowClan cats followed us and caught up pretty quick. We got across the Thunderpath okay, but one of the apprentices, Rockpaw, was hit by a monster. Darkheart and Thornfang kept coming for us but Nightflame, Mistpelt and Silentstep found us." Ashstar nodded thoughtfully.

"Well done, both of you. Get something to eat and rest. And see Ambertail. Tell Stormpaw to come see me now."

Fawnfire and Burntleaf dipped their heads before leaving the den. They padded over to where Stormpaw was pulling fresh bedding into the elder's den.

"Stormpaw, Ashstar wants to see you," Burntleaf meowed, and the gray apprentice's tail drooped.

"Great," he muttered. "Yet another cat to tell me how stupid I was."

Fawnfire layed her tail across his shoulders in a comforting gesture. "No matter what he says, we were glad that you were there," she meowed soothingly. "We couldn't have done it without you."

He nodded slightly, padding towards his father's den. Fawnfire and Burntleaf stared after him before padding over to the fresh kill pile and getting something to eat. Fawnfire chose a plump thrush while Burntleaf dug out a vole.

They sat together near the nettle patch before Foxheart and Duststripe joined them, a meal for themselves in their jaws.

"You two did well, I'm told." Foxheart purred as he set down his squirrel. "Taking on all of ShadowClan. Duststripe, we taught them well."

"Well, Fawnfire acquired your recklessness," the brown tabby warrior mewed around a bite of his mouse. "Taking on the ShadowClan deputy twice in three days? At least Burntleaf took note of some of my sense."

Both Fawnfire and Burntleaf rolled their eyes before swiping a paw across their former mentor's ears. All four warriors purred before continuing to eat.

"So what did RiverClan have to say?" Burntleaf asked the two toms.

Foxheart snorted. "Not too happy that we accused them of kit-stealing, but they'll get over it. No claws got unsheathed, if that's what you're asking."

"We got our fare share of claws," Fawnfire muttered, taking the last bite of her thrush and sitting back.

"Did a ShadowClan apprentice die on the Thunderpath?" Duststripe asked and, both she-cats bowed their heads before continuing.

"We're lucky that monster didn't hit us. We didn't even look before we crossed because we were too busy running with the kits," Fawnfire murmured, and Burntleaf nodded.

"His name was Rockpaw," the dark brown she-cat muttered, looking down on what was left of her vole. Duststripe layed his tail across her shoulders, trying to sooth her.

"It's not your fault," the brown tabby tom meowed strongly and Foxheart nodded an agreement.

Both Fawnfire and Burntleaf just shrugged solemnly as Stormpaw padded out of Ashstar's den, his tail lashing in agitation. Fawnfire saw and waved him over, wondering what her leader had told the dark gray apprentice.

"What'd he say?" Burntleaf asked as he layed down heavily between the two she-cats.

"That following the two of you was completely mouse-brained and I could've been killed. Oh, and that I can't go to the next gathering," their former denmate spat angrily. "But it was just as dangerous for you as it was me."

"He was just worried about you. He's your leader and your father, and you are still an apprentice." Fawnfire tried to reason with him.

"I know, but it still is a load of mouse-dung." Stormpaw sighed. "Both of you admitted that I did help."

"And I bet you did," Foxheart meowed. "But Ashstar knows best."

Stormpaw dipped his head to the senior warrior and padded away, heading to the elder's den. Fawnfire and Burntleaf stood as well, bidding their former mentors a good night and padding into their own den to rest after the horrific encounter with ShadowClan.


	9. Mentors

AN: Yes, it's been a while, but life's been hectic. You all must hate me now. So here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Thanks to gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS and Niah Miyoki for their reviews for the last chapter. And thanks to Niah as usual for beta-ing this chapter. PLEASE review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, or anything recognizable from the books.

The time until the next gathering passed quickly but peacefully for Fawnfire. ShadowClan hadn't retaliated since she and Burntleaf had taken Adderkit and Cedarkit back and there hadn't been any more ShadowClan scents on ThunderClan's side of the Thunderpath. Fawnfire was excited when Ashstar chose her and Burntleaf to go to the gathering, along with Nightflame, Spottedwing, Birchfur, Silentstep, Tawnyfeather, Duststripe and Stormpaw. It would be her first gathering as a warrior and she couldn't wait to tell Gorsepaw, the WindClan apprentice she and Burntleaf sat with during the gatherings.

When she leaped into the Four Trees clearing behind her Clanmates, Fawnfire looked around. WindClan and ShadowClan had already arrived and there were quite a few warriors in the clearing. Fawnfire padded with Burntleaf over to where Gorsepaw was waiting, talking to Nightpaw. RiverClan must have arrived.

"Hey, Gorsepaw, Nightpaw." Fawnfire meowed, sitting in front of the dark brown tabby tom.

"Hey Fawnpaw, Burntpaw!" Gorsepaw's eyes brightened as he turned to them. "How's your moon been?"

"Well, we're Burntleaf and Fawnfire now." Burntleaf purred, sweeping her tail back and forth.

"Congratulations!" Gorsepaw said, excitedly. "You're warriors now!"

"Yep." Fawnfire agreed just as Darkheart stalked over to her, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"If it isn't Fawnfire." he growled, working his claws into the ground.

"Darkheart. I'm surprised Russetstar let you come after you failed to keep ThunderClan's kits." Fawnfire retorted quietly, not bothering to rise to her paws. The ShadowClan deputy couldn't start anything now. There was a truce during a gathering. Even a kit would know that.  
Darkheart snarled quietly, flexing his claws again.

"You will pay for that. ShadowClan won't tolerate..." he stopped as Russetstar padded forward and slapped his tail over Darkheart's muzzle.

"That's enough, Darkheart." the ShadowClan leader growled. "Go sit at the base of the great rock, with the other deputies."  
Fawnfire's whiskers twitched as Darkheart stiffly dipped his head and stalked towards the great rock, sitting beside Mousetail, the WindClan deputy.

Russetstar said nothing as he, too, went over to the Great Rock, but unlike Darkheart, leapt up on top of it.

Fawnfire continued to share news with Gorsepaw and Nightpaw until Featherstar yowled from the great rock and Larkstar began to speak.  
Fawnfire wasn't very interested in the WindClan leader's short report and she soon tuned her out in favor of glancing around the clearing. Darkheart was glaring at her from the base of the great rock, but she tried to ignore him and the slight prickle of dread crawling through her pelt. Featherstar reported the birth of three new kits, and Ashstar reported Fawnfire's and Burntleaf's naming ceremonies. Russetstar stepped forward last, his tail lashing from side to side and his eyes narrowed.

"ShadowClan grieves for Rockpaw who was killed on the Thunderpath during a border dispute with ThunderClan."

"A border dispute, Russetstar?" Ashstar demanded angrily as he stepped forward to face the rust colored leader. "You stole two of ThunderClan's kits!"

There were shocked mews from the WindClan and RiverClan cats as the ShadowClan leader turned to face Ashstar smoothly.

"Ashstar, it wouldn't have been necessary if you had just given ShadowClan the territory it needs."

From where she sat, Fawnfire watched as her leader's fur bristled angrily before Larkstar stepped between them.

"Enough." she growled. "This is a time of peace. Russetstar, there is no excuse for ShadowClan's actions."

"Very well." Russetstar growled, finally stepping back and Fawnfire sighed with relief. A battle couldn't break out during a gathering. StarClan would be furious.

"Are the kits alright?" Gorsepaw muttered to the light ginger warrior quietly as Ashstar too stepped back, dipping his head stiffly to Larkstar.

"They're fine." Fawnfire assured him. Burntleaf touched her tail tip to her friend's shoulder as the surrounding cats made for their own territories, saying goodbye to cats from other Clans.

"Bye Gorsepaw, Nightpaw." Burntleaf meowed before turning to head over to the quickly gathering ThunderClan patrol.  
Fawnfire followed her after dipping her head to the two apprentices.

The patrol ran quickly through the warm night air, Ashstar at the head and Nightflame at his side. When they arrived back at camp, Fawnfire went to her nest in the warrior's den, in desperate need of sleep since Nightflame had asked her to join the dawn patrol the next day. She was out as soon as her head hit her paws.

Almost two moons passed with no more trouble from ShadowClan, and Fawnfire was glad that the peace in ThunderClan camp was holding. She enjoyed every minute of patrolling and hunting with her Clanmates as a full-fledged warrior.  
Tigerkit, Adderkit and Cedarkit were six moons now and Fawnfire found herself hoping that Ashstar would allow her to mentor one of them even though she was a young warrior. Burntleaf scoffed at her aspirations, but Fawnfire knew she was also anxious for an apprentice.  
Just as she returned from a hunting patrol one day with Swiftfoot and Cloudflight around sunhigh, Ashstar called the Clan for a meeting.

"What's going on?" the ginger warrior whispered to Burntleaf as she sat by her friend before the high rock.

"Stormpaw and Sunpaw passed their final assessments." the dark brown warrior explained, and Fawnfire watched as her two former denmates were called before Ashstar.

"I, Ashstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turns. Stormpaw, Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect an defend this Clan even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Stormpaw replied, meeting his father's gaze squarely as Sunpaw too spoke.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I grant you your warrior names." Ashstar meowed, looking to Sunpaw first. "Sunpaw, from his moment forward you will be known as Sunpelt. StarClan honors your dedication and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."  
Fawnfire purred as she watched her foster sister lick Ashstar's shoulder before walking over to sit beside Tawnyfeather.

"Stormpaw," the dark gray leader turned to his son next. "From this moment forward, you will be known as Stormsong. StarClan honors your courage and your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

As soon as Stormsong sat beside Mistpelt, the whole Clan chanted their new names.  
"Sunpelt! Stormsong! Sunpelt! Stormsong!"

Fawnfire joined in happily before bounding over to touch noses with Sunpelt, and lick Stormsong's ear in congratulations, Burntleaf right behind her.

"Way to go." she purred just as Ashstar yowled for order and waited until it was silent before speaking again.

"It has also come to my attention that Wolfsong's kits have reached their sixth moon." he meowed, having lept back on to the high rock.  
Fawnfire turned her gaze to the nursery just as Tigerkit, Adderkit and Cedarkit, who looked recently groomed, although Tigerkit looked rather disgruntled by it, padded over to stand before the gray leader. The ginger warrior felt her whiskers twitch as she noticed that they were all but bouncing with excitement.

"Adderkit," Ashstar called the smoky black kit forward first. "From this day forward until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Adderpaw. Silentstep, you are ready for the responsibility of an apprentice. I expect you to pass on all of your knowledge and experience to him."

Fawnfire watched as the dark tortoiseshell warrior padded up to touch noses with the new apprentice. Once they had moved aside, Ashstar called the next kit forward.

"Cedarkit. From this day forward until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Cedarpaw. Burntleaf," Fawnfire saw her friend's head jerk up in surprise her eyes stretch open in surprise when she heard her name. "You will mentor Cedarpaw. I expect you to pass on all you learned from Duststripe to him."

Fawnfire couldn't help a feeling of envy as Burntleaf padded uncertainly up to the base of the high rock to touch noses with her new apprentice. She had wanted to mentor one of the kits, but she doubted that Ashstar would have three inexperienced mentors at the same time. She watched, now slightly sullen, as her leader beckoned Tigerkit last.

"From this day forward until he had earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Tigerpaw." Ashstar paused as he looked over the warriors grouped before him before he continued. "Fawnfire, you are ready to train an apprentice. I expect you to pass on all you learned from Foxheart to this young cat."

Fawnfire reacted just as Burntleaf had; utter shock. It was the last thing she had expected to hear!Fawnfire could have yowled with happiness, but she tried her best to remain calm as she padded over to Tigerpaw, her eyes shining with excitement. The golden apprentice mirrored her excitement and stuck his muzzle up. Purring, Fawnfire touched her nose to his, able to feel the excited tremors through the touch.

A few heartbeats later, they moved to sit beside Burntleaf and Cedarpaw and Ashstar lept off the high rock, ending the ceremony. Cats padded up to congratulate them and wish them luck and Fawnfire shared a glance with Burntleaf, wondering if her friend was as happy and confused about being a mentor as she was. Once the clearing calmed down, Fawnfire, Silentstep and Burntleaf led the three apprentices to the gorse tunnel.

"We shouldn't all go together. I'll take Adderpaw to the training hollow first." Silentstep said and Fawnfire nodded.

"Tigerpaw and I will start at Twoleg place."

"Then I'll take Cedarpaw and start at Snakerocks." Burntleaf said.

Beckoning to her apprentice, Fawnfire pushed through the gorse tunnel.  
"So are we going to tour the territory, Fawnfire?" Tigerpaw asked, his pelt fluffed and tail held high.

Fawnfire felt a pang of nostalgia about when she was still a newly-named apprentice, eager to go out into the world."Yes Tigerpaw." the ginger warrior meowed, stopping at the base of the ravine. "You start first. Be careful not to send rocks flying down at the rest of us."

Tigerpaw nodded and leaped cautiously up the ravine. He was soon bounding up more gracefully as he got the hang of it, but Fawnfire still had to duck out of the way of a few small rocks and pebbles. When they reached the top, Fawnfire looked down at her amazed apprentice as he gaped at the vast expanse of forest that stretched in front of them.

Tigerpaw's fur was a light golden color but he had a thick black stripe traveling down his back from neck to tail tip. As as he looked up at her she noted that his eyes were a light amber color.

"Come." she mewed, flicking her tail towards the forest. "Twoleg place is this way."

"What is Twoleg place?" the apprentice questioned as he walked beside his mentor.

"It is where Twolegs make their nests and gardens." Fawnfire explained. "Kittypets live there as well and dogs."

"Why would any cat live with Twolegs?" Tigerpaw asked, slightly disgusted, but Fawnfire only shrugged.

"Every cat is different, Tigerpaw."

As they continued through Tall Pines, Fawnfire explained the territory and what prey could be found there. When they arrived at the border, Tigerpaw scampered forward, leaping ineptly on top of a fence to get a better look.

"Get down from there!" Fawnfire hissed instantly, sure he would fall off.

"I just wanted to see." Tigerpaw meowed, his ears flattening as he leaped down.

"What if there had been a dog in the garden and you'd lost your balance?" Fawnfire demanded, still rattled from the surge of fear. She didn't want her apprentice to get hurt his first time out of camp.

"I'm sorry." he said, eyes widened slightly.

"It's okay." she sighed, touching her tail tip to his shoulder before motioning for him to go back into the trees.

They continued in the border until they reached Sunning Rocks where Fawnfire stopped Tigerpaw and bounded onto the warm stones and motioned for him to follow.

"This is Sunning Rocks." she meowed, gazing out over the river and into RiverClan territory. "It used to belong to RiverClan seasons ago when the river was wider and this area was an island. When the river receded, ThunderClan claimed it but RiverClan often tries to fight to take it back. The river is the border with RiverClan. If you try, you might be able to scent them."

Fawnfire paused as Tigerpaw opened his jaws to try to taste the other Clan's scent. Only a few heartbeats later he closed his mouth, his nose wrinkled in distaste.

"They smell like fish." he meowed.

"That's because they eat fish and swim in the river." Fawnfire explained as she started to pad back towards the forest. Before she entered the trees, she glanced quickly up at the sky. It was just beginning to darken and if she wanted to get back to camp before sunset she'd have to hurry.

"Follow me." she told Tigerpaw before breaking into a quick lope as they continued along the border to Four Trees.  
Tigerpaw scrambled to keep up, having to almost sprint so Fawnfire slowed slightly with a quiet purr. She next stopped at the small dip in the forest floor that led to the great clearing.

"That clearing down there is Four Trees, where gatherings take place." she informed the slightly out of breath apprentice. "Gatherings are on the full moon and it is against the warrior code for any Clan to attack another during that time."  
Tigerpaw nodded and she continued.

"WindClan territory is on the other side of Four Trees but they're upwind today so you probably won't be able to scent them." Fawnfire swept her tail to the right before starting off again at the same speed as before.

"Fawnfire, what is that?" Tigerpaw demanded, his nose wrinkling again as they neared the Thunderpath. "It's sort of like what Adderpaw and Cedarpaw smelled like when you brought them back that one time. Is it... ShadowClan?"  
Fawnfire stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes it is. The Thunderpath is the border with ShadowClan." she, padding over to a clump of ferns and pulling them back so Tigerpaw could see the vast expanse of hard gray rock before them. "There, you can smell better. But you won't want to."

"Yuck." Tigerpaw spat as he stepped closer to look at it, reaching out a paw to prod it curiously.

"Be careful, Tigerpaw." Fawnfire said instantly, reaching out a paw to stop him, thinking of the ShadowClan apprentice, Rockpaw. "Huge monsters travel the Thunderpath with Twolegs in their bellies. If a monster hits you, it will kill you."

Almost as soon as she finished speaking there was a loud rustling from the other side of the Thunderpath and three ShadowClan warriors emerged, claws unsheathed and teeth bared.

"Well if it isn't ThunderClan trying to cross the border." a light gold she-cat that Fawnfire knew to be Thornfang snarled.  
Fawnfire took a step back, pulling Tigerpaw with her.

"We're not crossing the border." she assured them, trying to make her voice sound as harmless as possible. She knew she couldn't win this fight if they decided to cross the border. "I was just showing my apprentice the Thunderpath."

"We're still on ThunderClan territory anyway." Tigerpaw growled, narrowing his eyes at them.

Fawnfire swiped her tail across his ears to quiet him just as a monster roared between the two groups of cats. Fawnfire bent down and sunk her teeth into Tigerpaw's scruff and dragged him back only heartbeats before the monster swerved slightly off the Thunderpath only just after them and sent a sheet of pebbles and rocks flying into the air.

Tigerpaw had frozen where Fawnfire had released him, eyes wide with shock. Fawnfire's breathing was quick and her fur was on end as she stared after the monster. She'd never seen one leave the Thunderpath like that before.

"Come, Tigerpaw." she murmured, glancing once at the ShadowClan warriors frozen on the other side of the Thunderpath. "We should get back to camp soon."

She nosed the apprentice to his paws and led him deeper into the forest, padding slowly towards Snakerocks.

"Do they leave the Thunderpath like that a lot?" Tigerpaw questioned a few moments later, his voice once again bright and curious.

Fawnfire spared him a brief look."No. That was the first time I've seen it." she told him, the fur on her shoulders just beginning to lie flat again. Thank StarClan she'd been able to pull Tigerpaw out of the way before the monster got to them.

"Why did that ShadowClan patrol think we were going to cross the border?" was Tigerpaw's next question.

"Probably so they would have an excuse to attack. I'll have to tell Ashstar about it." Fawnfire responded, speeding up to an easy lope.  
When they arrived at Snakerocks, she slowed again, stopping in front of Tigerpaw.

"This is Snakerocks." She meowed. "You'll want to be careful around here. Adders like to live in the crevices."

"Adders like Adderpaw?" Tigerpaw questioned and Fawnfire let out a quick mrrow of laughter, her whiskers twitching.

"No, Tigerpaw. Adders are poisonous snakes whose venom can kill a grown cat." she explained, beginning to usher him away, back towards camp. "There's not much prey to be found here. At least not enough to risk your life being bitten."

"Oh." Tigerpaw said as he bounded to catch up with his mentor. "Is there much else to the territory?"

"No." Fawnfire said, turning her head to blink at him. "We're heading back to camp now."

"We're not going to start hunting or fighting?" Tigerpaw asked, sounding slightly put out.

"Not today, it's getting late. Meet me at the gorse tunnel at dawn tomorrow. We'll go to the training hollow and start then." Fawnfire said before purring slightly and speeding up. If the apprentice wasn't tiered already, he would be by the time they got back to camp.

Fawnfire sprinted through the forest, her paws only lightly skimming the ground. To her pleasure, Tigerpaw didn't have too much of a problem keeping up with her until she lept over a thick fallen tree. She glanced back to make sure Tigerpaw had gotten over it and stopped quickly when she didn't see him behind her.

"Tigerpaw?" she asked worriedly, trotting back over to the fallen tree and leaping on top of it.  
Before she could react, a golden blur slammed into her chest, throwing her back and into the forest floor.

"Got you!" Tigerpaw yowled, crouching on her belly, eyes gleaming with his achievement.

Purring, Fawnfire quickly rolled on top of her apprentice, pinning him belly up onto the ground.

"Good job." she meowed, letting him up a few heartbeats later. "I'll have to watch you when we start on your fighting."

Tigerpaw purred before he scrambled to his paws and dashed off.  
With a yowl of mock outrage, Fawnfire lept after him, taking the lead and showing him the way to camp. It wasn't long before they were bounding down the ravine and pushing into camp.

"You can get something to eat." Fawnfire told him. "Don't forget to meet me at the gorse tunnel at dawn."

"I won't." Tigerpaw promised before scampering over to the fresh kill pile, pulling something out and joining his brothers by the stump outside their den.

"So how was Tigerpaw?" Burntleaf asked as Fawnfire sat beside her, having taken a thrush from the fresh kill pile for herself.

"Great." Fawnfire purred. "Cedarpaw?"

"The same." her friend agreed. "He's sort of quiet but he pays attention very well. He remembered everything. He even knew some stuff I didn't know!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. He knew the name of some plant I'd never seen before. What about you?"

Fawnfire snorted around a bite of her thrush. "Tigerpaw hardly finishes one question before he has another. But, it's good that he has so much interest in things." She told Burntleaf about what he apprentice had done at Twoleg place and what had happened at the Thunderpath.

"I agree, you should tell Ashstar." the dark brown warrior said, sounding slightly troubled. "I've never seen a monster do that either. Thank StarClan you were fast or you'd both be crowfood."

"Yeah I know." Fawnfire muttered, started to groom herself to get the stench of the monster out of her fur. "Did anything interesting happen with you and Cedarpaw?"

"He caught a vole." Burntleaf meowed, pride brightening her eyes. "But we didn't meet any other cats."

"That's great." Fawnfire meowed, happy her friend's apprentice was doing well. "Can you believe Ashstar made us both mentors?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Nightflame asked as she padded up to them, two mice dangling from her jaws. "Do you mind?"

"No of course not, Nightflame." Fawnfire stammered quickly. The Clan deputy was asking to eat with them, why would they refuse?

"You are both very skilled warriors." the black and red flecked she-cat continued, sitting between them on one side. "Plus, you're still young and full of life, ready to begin more new experiences. That is the kind of cat Ashstar wants in his mentors. He doesn't necessarily go by seniority. So how are your new apprentices?"

By the time Fawnfire had finished talking with Nightflame and Burntleaf, he moon had risen and was lighting the camp. Excusing herself, Fawnfire padded over to where Ashstar was exiting the medicine cat's den.

"Ashstar," she meowed, quickly dipping her head. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course, Fawnfire. Come we'll talk in my den." the leader meowed instantly, sweeping his tail towards the high rock.

The ginger warrior followed him quickly, pushing through the curtain of lichen that shielded the entrance to the den.

"What can I do for you?" the dark gray leader asked, his pale blue eyes glowing slightly in the darkness of the den.

Instantly, Fawnfire recounted what had happened at the Thunderpath with the ShadowClan warriors.

Ashstar was silent while she spoke, his ears pricked attentively, and when she had finished, he spoke slowly as if he was thinking it over.  
"I see." he mewed, finally looking up at her. "What do you make of it?"

"Um," Fawnfire blinked, wondering why the leader was asking her opinion, but she still answered him. "It could be that ShadowClan is looking for an excuse to attack and thought that if they found us sneaking over the border they could use that."

"Yes, that's what I gather as well. Russetstar would want to avoid something like what happened at the gathering after he stole our kits." he sighed before shaking his head. "Very well. Thank you for informing me, Fawnfire."

Fawnfire took that as her cue to leave and stood before dipping her head and padding out of the den.

Her mind was reeling with everything that had happened that day, and she knew if she was going to get up at dawn to train Tigerpaw she needed to sleep. So after bidding a goodnight to a passing Burntleaf, Fawnfire padded into the warrior's den on tired paws and sank into her nest, peaceful sleep stealing over her.

AN: Well there you have it. Please review! And I promise the next chapter won't take so long to update. I get out for summer vacation soon and that frees up a lot of my time for writing.


	10. Training

AN: See, this update didn't take long at all! I'll really try to continue to update faster like this. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and to Niah for beta-ing again as usual. I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Fawnfire climbed silently out of her nest at dawn the next day, stretching as soon as she was out of the den and able to do so without stepping on her Clanmates. Nightflame and Cloudflight were already in the clearing, apparently just having released Stormsong and Sunpelt from their silent vigil.

Fawnfire dipped her head to the two older she-cats as she was noticed.

"Good morning, Fawnfire." Nightflame mewed around a yawn. "Training Tigerpaw this morning?"

"Yes." the ginger warrior meowed, shaking her pelt free of bits of moss and bracken. "Hopefully he'll be up on time."  
Both Nightflame and Cloudflight purred.

"Yes that does seem to be a collective problem with apprentices." Cloudflight said, and Nightflame snorted.

"You were no different."

Fawnfire shook her head, whiskers twitching. Her ears pricked just as she sat to groom herself, and the entrance to the apprentice's den rustled. Tigerpaw stumbled out, his jaws open in a wide yawn. Fawnfire purred and beckoned to him with a flick of her tail.

"Here." she meowed, pulling a vole out of the fresh kill pile and between them. "We'll share this before we go."

Tigerpaw needed no further prompting, immediately bending his head to take a bite out of the vole.

Fawnfire snorted and followed suit. She stood once they had finished their meal and padded slowly over to the gorse tunnel, pushing through it and out of the camp with Tigerpaw at her side, Fawnfire bounded up the ravine before loping towards the training hollow. The sandy clearing was just beginning to brighten when they arrived, and Fawnfire turned to look at her apprentice, tilting her head to one side, who looked to be half asleep still.

"I was going to start with hunting, but you need something to wake you up. We'll start fighting first."

Fawnfire easily slipped into a crouch across from her apprentice, watching him carefully.

"Tigerpaw, I want to see what your instincts tell you. Attack me."

"What?" the golden apprentice asked, confused. "Fawnfire why would I-"

He was cut off as Fawnfire launched herself at him, meeting him head on and flipping him underneath her paws so he was pinned on his belly, her teeth wrapped around his neck and her paws on his shoulders and back.

"Pitiful." she growled around his fur as she picked him up by the scruff.

"Fawnfire, you didn't even give me a chance," he complained as she set him back on his paws and returned to her position crouching across from him.

"Neither will an enemy warrior." she retorted, eyes narrowed slightly. "You have to be ready for anything at any time."

Fawnfire paused as Tigerpaw leapt at her, aiming for her shoulders. She stepped aside and batted him down as he prepared to land where she had been heartbeats before.

"Better," she consented as he stood, shaking sand out of his pelt. Before she could continue anymore, Tigerpaw leapt again, growling slightly.

This time, he barreled into her side, pushing her over and battering her belly with his paws. Fawnfire wrestled with him in the soft sand for a few heartbeats, eventually pinning him on his side this time.

"I'll say this, Tigerpaw." she purred as she let him up again. "You're persistent. Better again."

The golden apprentice purred happily.

"You've got to move faster, but it's a great start seeing as you haven't had any training yet. Now usually, the best place to attack a cat will be its shoulders, like you were trying to do, because there they can't really reach you and you have access to attack their face, sides and neck."

She continued to explain some simple moves to him and they sparred a few more times before Silentstep and Adderpaw padded into the hollow near sunhigh.  
Both Fawnfire and Tigerpaw were slightly out of breath, just completed another round of sparring.

"You two have been busy." Silentstep commented, and Fawnfire nodded.

"Since dawn. I was going to start hunting first, but Tigerpaw needed to wake up a bit."

The dark tortoiseshell warrior snorted, looking to Tigerpaw.

"Do you mind showing Adderpaw what you've learned?"

Tigerpaw launched himself a his brother's shoulders, battering his ears and sides with his paws. Instinctively, Adderpaw yowled and rolled, but Tigerpaw leapt away just before he would have been crushed and pounced on Adderpaw's now exposed belly, putting his teeth next to his brother's throat.

"Well done." Silentstep said, impressed. Tigerpaw nosed his brother to his paws, eyes bright. Fawnfire purred.

"That's enough fighting for today, Tigerpaw. Come, we'll start stalking."

Her apprentice bounded over obediently, more than eager to start learning how to hunt.

Fawnfire explained how to stalk different types of prey before she slipped into a hunting crouch to demonstrate, her weight evenly balanced and belly fur scraping the sandy ground. She stalked forward a few paces before she stood, turning back to Tigerpaw.

"Now you try." she meowed and her apprentice crouched down as well, trying to even out his weight as he stepped forward.

"Your tail's dragging." she reprimanded. "Loosen up, let your muscles respond smoothly."

Tigerpaw quickly made the requested changes and took a few more steps, and Fawnfire was delighted to see it wasn't as clumsy as it had looked before and he was silent.

"Better." he told him after calling him back. "You're still leaning a little to the right, but perfect balance will come with time and practice."

"Can we go practice for real now?" Tigerpaw asked excitedly, and Fawnfire consented, padding out of the hollow.

"Where do you want to hunt?" the ginger warrior asked him, and Tigerpaw tilted his head to one side for a few moments before he said,

"You said yesterday that there is a bunch of prey in Tall Pines. Let's go there."

Fawnfire nodded, her whiskers twitching. "Very well. Lead the way then."

Tigerpaw looked nervous, but bounded off into the forest, Fawnfire close behind and curious to see if the apprentice would remember the way.

It wasn't long before Tigerpaw was sprinting through the undergrowth, now apparently confident that he was going the right way. Fawnfire stopped him however, when she noticed a vole scuttling at the base of a large tree.

Instantly, Tigerpaw sank into a crouch and stalked forward silently, his eyes locked on the still unaware vole. As Fawnfire watched, the vole looked up when Tigerpaw stepped on a small twig and let out a terrified squeak before dashing towards its burrow. With a hiss of frustration, Tigerpaw leapt forward and caught the rodent with his claws before killing it with a bite to the back of its neck.

"Well done. It heard you, but you still got it." Fawnfire said and Tigerpaw picked up his catch proudly and sat it at his mentor's paws.

"Did I really do it right?" he asked and Fawnfire purred.

"Yes, you did. Just watch out for twigs next time. Bury that, we'll come back for it on our way back to camp."

"But Fawnfire, I'm hungry." he complained. Fawnfire swiped a paw across his ears.

"You can't eat until you've fed the elders. It's against the warrior code. So bury the vole and let's get back to hunting so we can return to camp quicker." She meowed strongly. Tigerpaw sighed, but dipped his head and picked up the vole, quickly burying it before turning back to his mentor.

The two cats continued on to Tall Pines, where Fawnfire watched proudly as her apprentice caught two mice to add to his catch for the day. She got a magpie and a shrew in between watching her apprentice before calling it a day and collecting their catch before returning to camp. Her heart was bursting with relief at how wellt hings were going with her first apprentice. She wouldn't let Ashstar down.

"Give your catch to the elders and see if they need anything. Once you've seen to them, then you can eat." Fawnfire meowed to Tigerpaw as they bounded down the ravine, fresh kill dangling from their jaws.

Tigerpaw dipped his head with difficulty from the heavy burden in his jaws before trotting over to the fallen log that served as the elder's den. Purring at her apprentice's compliant attitude, Fawnfire dropped her shrew in the fresh kill pile, keeping the magpie for herself and padding over to where Foxheart and Birchfur were eating as well.

"Hey Fawnfire." Foxheart meowed, eyes brightening as she sat beside him. "Your apprentice looks like he did well."

"He did." she agreed, taking a bite out of the bird at her paws. "I started fighting with him too."

"How'd he do?" Birchfur asked, and with a guilty pang, Fawnfire swore that she heard a bit of envy in his voice.

"Pretty good, actually." she responded carefully around another bite of the magpie. "He's got a few defensive moves down as well as some offensive. I think he could be a pretty good fighter."

"Sure, look who's training him." Birchfur meowed lightly, and Fawnfire flattened her ears slightly in embarrassment as Foxheart purred.

"So what have you done today, Foxheart?" the ginger warrior asked a few heartbeats later.

"I went on a hunting patrol and then I had to talk to Ambertail." the red tom mewed, looking slightly troubled. "Leafcloud still hasn't kitted. Ashstar's getting worried because there are no kits in the nursery."

"What did Ambertail say?" Fawnfire asked, knowing her former mentor had to be worried about his mate and unborn kits.

"That the kits will come when they're ready and not before." Foxheart snorted, shaking his head slightly.

"Well, it is true." Fawnfire said before butting her head against Foxheart's shoulder. "I'm sure the kits will be perfectly healthy. Leafcloud too."  
Before the red tom could respond, Nightflame's voice carried over to them.

"Fawnfire, Birchfur, evening patrol."

Both of the warriors immediately rose to their paws, joining Duststripe and Sunpelt by the gorse tunnel.

"Check the ShadowClan border thoroughly." Nightflame instructed them in a harsh whisper. "The dawn patrol reported a few of their scents on our side of the border."

All four cats dipped their heads before padding out of camp and bounding up the ravine. While they patrolled, Fawnfire talked quietly with Sunpelt, wanting to know how her foster sister's vigil had gone the night before.

When they reached the Thunderpath, the patrol spread out, sniffing all along the border for any trace of ShadowClan scent.

Fawnfire bent her head to sniff at a group of ferns a fox length away from the Thunderpath and growled quietly when she recognized the enemy Clan's scent. He heard a similar growl from Sunpelt, scenting ShadowClan a mere rabbit hop away.

"Duststripe!" she called the senior warrior over to her, picking her head back up.

"Did you find something Fawnfire?" the dark brown tabby tom asked, trotting over to her from where he had been looking.

"Maybe..." Fawnfire stepped away to allow him to get closer. "I smell ShadowClan."

"Me too," Sunpelt agreed from where she stood.

"So do I." Duststripe growled. "We'll tell Nightflame about it when we get back. Prey-stealing pieces of foxdung."

Birchfur snorted in agreement, his tail lashing from side to side. The patrol continued on, passing the Four Trees border as well as Sunning Rocks without finding anything else out of the ordinary. When they arrived back at camp, Duststripe went over to where Nightflame was sharing tongues with Swiftfoot in the fading light of sunset. Fawnfire went with him just in case the deputy needed a second account of what they'd found.

Nightflame was angry but unsurprised that they had found ShadowClan scents on ThunderClan territory.

"Did it smell like any specific cat?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"Not one that I know by scent." Duststripe meowed but Fawnfire hesitated.

"It might have been Darkheart, but I'm not positive." she said to the other she-cat eventually.

"I'll inform Ashstar." Nightflame sighed, shaking her head as she rose to her paws. "Fawnfire will you tell Burntleaf that I want her and Cedarpaw for the dawn patrol tomorrow?"  
Fawnfire dipped her head to the deputy's words.

"Sure." she meowed and Nightflame nodded before padding quickly over to the leader's den.

Having finished reporting, Fawnfire padded slowly over to where Stormsong, Burntleaf and Sunpelt were sitting.

"Burntleaf, Nightflame wants you and Cedarpaw for the dawn patrol." the ginger warrior informed her friend while sitting beside Stormsong.

"Ok." the dark brown warrior sighed before rising to her paws. "I'll go tell Cedarpaw."

While the other warrior was gone, Fawnfire began sharing tongues with Stormsong. The dark gray tom was curious as to what training an apprentice was like and they talked about that for a while before heading to their nests in the warrior's den.

Half a moon passed quickly, Fawnfire spending almost all of her time training with Tigerpaw. Her apprentice was learning quickly and she had recommended to Ashstar that he be allowed to go to the gathering because of it.

As it turned out, all three apprentices were allowed to go, along with Fawnfire, Burntleaf, Silentstep, Birchfur, Sunpelt, Stormsong, Foxheart, Nightflame, Spottedwing, Snowpaw and Ambertail.

Before they left, Fawnfire spoke quietly to her apprentice.

"Now you know that a gathering is a time of peace where you're supposed to exchange news with other Clans. Tigerpaw, do not challenge any cat, no matter what they say and do not say anything about ShadowClan prey stealing, alright?"

The golden apprentice bobbed his head quickly, still looking excited about his first gathering.

"I promise, Fawnfire."

"Good." The ginger warrior looked at him sternly, then purred, touching her tail tip to his ear just as Ashstar padded over to the waiting patrol.

Before they could leave camp, Cloudflight exited the nursery, eyes wide.

"Ambertail! It's Leafcloud. I think the kits are coming." the white warrior mewed, bounding over to the medicine cat.

"Ashstar, I'll have to stay." the light tortoiseshell she-cat meowed immediately. "You too Snowpaw."

"Very well." Ashstar dipped his head, looking hopeful by the thought of the arrival of new kits to the Clan. "Foxheart, you stay with your mate."

"Yes, of course," he said hurriedly, dipping his head and rushing off with Ambertail to the nursery.

"Come, it is time we left." Ashstar commanded before pushing out of camp.

Fawnfire fell into step beside her apprentice as they ran through the dark forest. They stopped at the edge of the dip that led into the clearing, Ashstar pausing to gather his thoughts. Fawnfire took the time to glance at the sky; the moon was shining brightly down on all the cats already in the clearing, but there were a few wisps of cloud that floated ominously around the moon's glow. Her fur bristled slightly with unease as the ThunderClan leader launched himself down into the Four Trees clearing. Hopefully StarClan wasn't angry and wouldn't send clouds to cover the moon to end the gathering early. As Fawnfire padded easily beside Burntleaf over to where Gorsepaw sat, she watched Tigerpaw join a small group of apprentices from the other Clans with his brothers.

"Hey Gorsepaw!" Burntleaf meowed, making Fawnfire turn her gaze back to where she now sat.

"Actually, I'm Gorsefur now." the dark brown tabby WindClan tom meowed, his pelt fluffed slightly with pride.

"Really? That's great Gorsefur!" Fawnfire meowed warmly, purring slightly. As much as she knew she shouldn't get too friendly with cats from other Clans, it was hard not to like the easy-going WindClan warrior's attitude.

"So what's been up with you guys?" Gorsefur asked, curling his tail around his paws slightly.

"We're mentors now." Burntleaf informed him, and Fawnfire cut in excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm training Tigerpaw and Burntleaf's training Cedarpaw."

Gorsefur's eyes stretched wide. "Wow, you two haven't even been warriors that long."

"We know. We were surprised too." Burntleaf said.

With a quiet purr of agreement, Fawnfire looked up at the Great Rock to see when the gathering would start, and almost leapt out of her fur.  
Darkheart was up atop of the Great Rock with the other leaders, his black and gray tabby pelt almost blending in with the surface of the rock. Fawnfire felt her fur begin to bristle with unease again. Darkheart was a vicious cat, and if he was now the leader of ShadowClan...

Her thoughts were cut off by Burntleaf waving her tail in front of her face worriedly.

"What's wrong Fawnfire?" the dark brown she-cat asked, clearly wondering what had caught her friend so off guard.

Fawnfire shook her head and turned back to Burntleaf and Gorsefur just as Ashstar yowled to get every cat's attention before waving Darkheart forward.

"Darkheart." she muttered to them before returning her gaze to the great rock.

"ShadowClan mourns Russetstar, who died of disease just after the last gathering. I am ShadowClan's leader now." he paused as the cats below chanted his new name as a respectful welcome. Fawnfire didn't join in, but caught the gaze of Burntleaf beside her.

Her best friend looked just as thrilled as she did.

"Thank you." Darkstar mewed, dipping his head to the mass of cats. She bristled at the authority in his meow. "It is regretful, but I must ask ThunderClan for additional hunting grounds. ShadowClan's territory is almost void of prey and if we are to survive, we need more territory."

Fawnfire felt her fur bristle once again, but this time it was in anger. Beside her, Burntleaf let out a quiet hiss.

"You all look well fed to me." some cat from ThunderClan yowled out, and other cats erupted into murmurs and grumblings throughout the clearing.

"Darkstar," Ashstar spoke cautiously, and the warriors quieted. "It is barely leaf-fall. Surely ShadowClan's territory can't be that empty."

"Are you saying that I am lying, Ashstar?" Darkstar demanded, but the ThunderClan leader simply narrowed his eyes at him.

"Darkstar, I'm simply wondering why you are asking for territory at a gathering when ThunderClan has already been scenting your warriors on our side of the Thunderpath for half a moon."

Darkstar didn't respond to the dark gray leader as more whisperings broke out in the clearing. Instead, he turned to Larkstar.

"Larkstar, would WindClan be willing to assist ShadowClan?"

Fawnfire could see that Larkstar was choosing her words carefully as a few heartbeats stretched into silence before the dark brown leader spoke.

"If ShadowClan has already been stealing from ThunderClan, why would I expect anything different, no matter how I answer you? No, WindClan will not give territory to ShadowClan."

Darkstar bared his teeth at her before stepping back from the edge of the Great Rock and stiffly motioning one of the other leaders forward.

Fawnfire forced her fur to lie flat as Featherstar reported for RiverClan. She had never thought, even for a moment, that Ashstar would give territory to ShadowClan, but the entire confrontation had put her on edge, and she was surprised that StarClan hadn't sent clouds to cover the moon and end the gathering.

When all the leaders had finished talking, the mass of cats began to separate, but Fawnfire didn't miss Ashstar and Larkstar pause to speak with each other quietly before she moved to join the ThunderClan patrol.

"Bye Gorsefur." she called over her shoulder as she bounded away. Tigerpaw moved to stand at her side as soon as he joined them, his eyes widened slightly with excitement and perhaps anger.

"Are all the gatherings like that?" he asked her as Ashstar led the patrol out of the clearing and towards camp.

"No, Tigerpaw." she told him, shaking her head slightly as she ran. "Clans do not usually demand territory from their neighbors."

"Then why did Darkstar?" he asked, his voice fading for a heartbeat as they leaped over a half-fallen tree.

"StarClan only knows." Fawnfire muttered.

When they arrived back at camp, Fawnfire wasn't surprised to see Ashstar and Wolfsong immediately trot over to the brambles that protected the nursery entrance. All of the other cats, including herself, went to their dens for sleep. She would ask Foxheart about his kits tomorrow, and go see them if she had time. But Darkstar's behavior at the gathering was still bothering her. She felt an ominous ripple of fear run down her spine, and her hackles rose. _What will become of the Clans?_ she thought suddenly. _What is going to happen?_

* * *

AN: Again, I hoped you liked it, and if you did just hit the green button and review please. Hopefully the next update will be short...


	11. ShadowClan

AN: Hi everyone! It didn't take long for this chapter either, so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep them coming! I've also been thinking about putting up a short one-shot about Foxheart's past. If you would like to see that, please review and tell me. Or just review anyway:)

* * *

Fawnfire stood, purring, as she shook sand out of her pelt. It had been almost a moon since Darkstar had become leader of ShadowClan and had demanded territory from ThunderClan. The enemy cats had continued to sneak across the border occasionally, but were usually caught by passing patrols. Fawnfire and Tigerpaw were training in the sandy hollow working on the apprentice's growing fighting skills. Unfortunately, they'd yet to meet a ShadowClan patrol on their side of the Thunderpath; Fawnfire was anxious for Tigerpaw's skills to be tested against some of the fiercest cats in the forest.

"How was that, Fawnfire?" the golden apprentice asked, eyes shining as he padded back over to her.

"Good, Tigerpaw, your speed's improving." Fawnfire meowed, sitting in front of him and touching her tail tip to his ear. "You still need to work on your leaps, though, but we'll do that tomorrow. We're going hunting with Burntleaf and Cedarpaw."

"Great." Tigerpaw meowed excitedly before bounding off in the direction of camp, his tail held high in excitement. Shaking her head slowly, Fawnfire sprinted after him.

When they got back to camp, they were met by Foxheart just inside the gorse tunnel.

"Oh there you are, Fawnfire." Her former mentor meowed, blinking happily. "I was just coming to find you. Burntleaf and Cedarpaw started already near the Owl Tree, they wanted us to join them when you got back."

"Okay, Foxheart." Fawnfire meowed, ushering Tigerpaw back through the gorse tunnel. Once they'd gotten up the ravine, Fawnfire looked to the older warrior as Tigerpaw scampered ahead of them. "So how're the kits?"

Leafcloud had kitted four kits the moon before. Reedkit, a dappled brown tom; Willowkit, a dark cream colored she-cat; Sandkit, a dark ginger tom; and Flamekit, a rust colored she-cat that looked almost exactly like her father, save for the tail.

"Fine." Foxheart purred, a proud gleam in his eyes. "Leafcloud's about to go crazy in the nursery though. Even with Cloudflight in there with her."

Fawnfire snorted, pausing to look at a wood pigeon fluttering near the ground a fox-length away. She flicked her tail for the others to go on before sinking into a crouch. The ginger warrior stalked toward it slowly, not wanting to alert it to her presence and cause it to fly away. Heartbeats later she leapt, claws extended to pin the bird to the ground as she bit the back of its neck, killing it instantly.

Foxheart had called Tigerpaw back to them and both were waiting at the Owl Tree once Fawnfire arrived after burying the bird. They easily found Burntleaf and Cedarpaw only a tail length from the tree.

It wasn't quite sunhigh and the five cats hunted casually, gossiping as they did.  
"I've heard that Birchfur and Mistpelt are mates now." Burntleaf was saying quietly as the three warriors watched the apprentices practice their climbing on one of the tall, sturdy trees.

"Where'd you hear that? Dappletail?" Foxheart snorted, shaking his head. "That elder thinks every other pair of cats are mates." Burntleaf twitched her ears and growled slightly at the red-furred tom, dampening her gossipy mood.

"Fawnfire!" Tigerpaw's muted hiss sounded from above them and the ginger warrior glanced up at her golden apprentice.

"Yes, Tigerpaw?" she asked.

"Come look at this." his voice was still at an urgent hiss, and Fawnfire felt her fur stand on end before she leapt up next to him.

"What?" she too quieted her voice as Burntleaf and Foxheart followed her silently.

Tigerpaw pointed with his tail a few fox lengths away where she could see two unfamiliar pelts stepping silently through the underbrush.

"ShadowClan." Foxheart growled, his fur bristling and tail lashing from side to side.

"Let's run them out." Cedarpaw snarled, making to leap out of the tree, but Burntleaf grabbed his scruff firmly, keeping him on the branch.

"Oh no you don't." she muttered around his fur. "You're going to run back to camp and get reinforcements."

"But, Burntleaf-" the light tabby apprentice complained quietly, and the dark brown warrior let him go only to swipe a paw across his ears. Her eyes glimmered with impatience and concern.

"Listen to your mentor." Foxheart growled, his eyes not leaving the ShadowClan cat's pelts.

"Do I go too, Fawnfire?" Tigerpaw asked as Cedarpaw made to sprint to camp.

"No, Tigerpaw, you stay." Fawnfire said firmly, though fear suddenly clawed at her belly. All three warriors could hold their own in any fight, but Tigerpaw had only been an apprentice for a moon and a half. At the same time, however, she felt as though he would need this for his training. Perhaps letting him fight now would discourage him from picking fights blindly in the future.

Foxheart nodded approval and slipped down the tree trunk, falling into a crouch once he was on the ground. Fawnfire and Burntleaf followed, Tigerpaw only slightly behind them.  
All four ThunderClan cats stopped crouched in a bush only a tail-length away from the intruding cats. Flicking his tail for them to stay hidden, Foxheart leapt forward, spitting.

"What is ShadowClan doing on ThunderClan territory, Hawktalon?" he asked as the two cats stopped in front of him.

The huge light tabby tom that was Hawktalon, the ShadowClan deputy stepped forward slightly, his dull eyes calm and seemingly harmless.

"Darkstar wishes for me to relay a message to Ashstar." he meowed, claws sheathed.  
But as Foxheart glared at him, Fawnfire saw three more ShadowClan warriors in the bushes, preparing to spring on her former mentor.

With another pang of fear, Fawnfire realized what the ShadowClan cats were up to.  
"Foxheart, it's a trap!" she yowled, leaping forward to meet one of the warriors with her claws just as they made to pounce.

Battle broke out as the reddish tortoiseshell now under her claws screeched in rage. Foxheart let out a vicious caterwaul and leapt at Hawktalon, as Burntleaf and Tigerpaw revealed themselves as well, taking on the two ShadowClan cats that had shot out of the underbrush with Fawnfire's opponent. The large warrior spat and clawed at Fawnfire's sides as they wrestled, biting down on her foreleg.

Screeching, the ginger warrior shook her off, but this allowed her to regain her paws and leap at her again. Fawnfire sidestepped her attack, instead launching herself into the warrior's side and bowling her over. The red tortoiseshell snarled and pushed up with her hind legs, making deep claw marks in Fawnfire's belly and sending her flying into the base of a nearby tree. The ShadowClan warrior leapt on her before she could regain her paws, and Fawnfire now thrashed helplessly against her.

The warrior's teeth met her throat and Fawnfire screeched again, this time in pain and fear. Suddenly the weight was gone and Fawnfire immediately flipped to her paws, panting, to see Tigerpaw now clawing relentlessly at the warrior's exposed back and ears.

Fawnfire recognized this as a move she had taught him. She let out a ragged purr as she joined him, motioning for him to move as she bowled the tortoiseshell over. This time she was quick to secure her own fangs into the warrior's throat, holding her jaw clamped shut until the cat begged to be released.

Spitting, Fawnfire leapt back, watching as the ShadowClan wariror raced away towards her own territory. Almost as soon as she turned back to the battle, another warrior launched himself at her, claws extended.  
Just as she began to wrestle with him, a patrol led by Nightflame reached them, Cedarpaw beside her. Upon seeing the arrival of more ThunderClan cats, Hawktalon took one final swipe at Foxheart's face before yowling fir his remaining warriors to retreat back to their own territory.

At Nightflame's signal, Silentstep, Duststripe, Wolfsong and Adderpaw leapt after them, probably intent on chasing them to the border.

"Is everyone alright?" Nightflame asked, turning to Fawnfire, Foxheart, Burntleaf and Tigerpaw.

"I think so." Foxheart said, licking at a long gash in his left flank that was clumping his fur together with blood.

"Well, let's get back to camp. You can all go to Ambertail's den." The deputy meowed, and Fawnfire stiffly dipped her head, following the older she-cat as she trotted away. Her belly and sides were stinging from where the warrior had clawed them, and her throat was throbbing.

She looked down at Tigerpaw who was padding beside her, pride practically radiating from his pelt. There were claw marks oozing blood on his sides and an over-sized gash down his left hind leg, but it seemed he was too excited to notice his injuries much.

"You did well Tigerpaw." She told him, touching her tail tip to his shoulder as they walked.

"Thank you, Fawnfire." The golden apprentice mewed, his eyes bright as he looked at her. This look did nothing to soothe her worries of him and battle, but remembering how well he had followed through on his training, Fawnfire knew that he could hold his own in battle from then on. He wouldn't need her for very long. She felt a slight feeling of maternal loss run through her heart, like a queen whose kits were leaving the nursery.

When they got back to camp, Nightflame ushered them all into the medicine cat's den immediately. Fawnfire waited while Ambertail saw to Tigerpaw and Burntleaf first. Foxheart waited beside her, still thoroughly licking the gash. Fawnfire followed his lead and started rasping her tongue over some of the claw marks on her side that she could easily reach.

Just a few heartbeats later, a white she-cat padded through the tunnel of ferns, a bundle of herbs gripped gently in her jaws.

"Oh StarClan!" she mewed, setting down the bundle. "What happened?"

"ShadowClan," Fawnfire sighed, picking her head up to gaze at the medicine cat apprentice. Snowpaw had received her full medicine cat name at the last half moon. She was now Snowdapple.

"Snowdapple, see to Foxheart and Fawnfire." Ambertail instructed.  
The white she-cat dipped her head and bounded over to the crevice that they used for herb storage.

When she returned, she beckoned the two warriors to sit before her as she chewed a root.  
All four cats were silent as the medicine cats worked, and just before they were finished, Ashstar padded into the den, his eyes troubled.

"I just wanted to make sure everyone was alright." he meowed, sitting back near the  
entrance of the den. "Nightflame told me what she knew."

"We... Well Tigerpaw actually saw a pair of ShadowClan warriors. Burntleaf sent Cedarpaw back to camp to gather back-up, as you must have found out, and we confronted them. Turns out it was a whole patrol, but Fawnfire spotted them just before they attacked so they couldn't ambush us as well as they had wished." Foxheart explained as he stepped back from Snowdapple with a grateful dip of his head before turning to face the leader.

"You're saying it was a deliberate attack that could have been used on any ThunderClan  
patrol that saw them?" Ashstar demanded sharply, but Foxheart could only shrug.

"I wouldn't know, Ashstar." the red furred warrior meowed. "I doubt they knew enough about our patrol members to arranged for a certain time, but they could've hoped they'd chance upon a patrol you were leading. It must've been a random attack."

Fawnfire realized why Ashstar was so angry. ShadowClan wasn't just prey stealing anymore. They were attacking ThunderClan warriors on their own territory.

The leader let his fur lie flat and he sighed. "Of course." Ashstar shook his head and made his fur lie flat. "Forgive me, Foxheart, my anger was not directed at you."

"I understand, Ashstar." Foxheart dipped his head.

"However, any loss at the claws of a dishonest attack such as this would be more than necessary for their selfish reasons. This will take some thinking over. Get something to eat and rest, you've all done well today. Including you, Tigerpaw."

Fawnfire saw her apprentice's eyes brighten happily and she purred quietly.  
She pulled a rabbit out of the fresh kill pile to share with Burntleaf and the two padded over to where Sunpelt and Stormsong were sitting, sharing tongues.

"Hey Fawnfire, Burntleaf." Stormsong brightened when they approached. "I heard you guys got to teach ShadowClan a pretty good lesson today."

"Those fox-hearted prey stealers won't be back for a while." Burntleaf agreed, her whiskers twitching as she took a bite out of the rabbit's flank.

"I wish I could have been there." Stormsong continued while Sunpelt sat back and rolled her eyes.

"Stormsong, you had a scuffle with a ShadowClan patrol a few sunrises ago." she reminded him.

"Not like theirs." the dark gray warrior retorted, but Fawnfire just butted her head against his shoulder.

"Stormsong, it wasn't that big I promise. You didn't miss anything." Stormsong snorted, but said nothing otherwise.  
When Fawnfire and Burntleaf had finished eating they shared tongues as the sun began to darken in the sky.

"So do you think Ashstar's going to say anything at the next gathering?" Sunpelt asked, curiously.

"I don't know." Fawnfire meowed.

"The gathering's not for a quarter moon yet." Burntleaf reminded them. "He probably isn't even thinking about what he's going to say."

"I'd bet he's more preoccupied thinking about what to do with them now rather than what he'll say in a quarter moon. Perhaps ShadowClan won't give us that long before they decide to really attack." Fawnfire heaved a sigh and rested her head on her paws.

"You don't think they'll really be that stupid?" Burntleaf offered, giving her friend a puzzled look.

Fawnfire cast her gaze up. "StarClan knows, Burntleaf," she mumbled. "With Darkstar as leader..."

A few days passed quickly for Fawnfire, between training Tigerpaw and the increased patrols that Ashstar had ordered.

Her apprentice had thrown himself even more into his training, having been inspired by his battle. He even took it upon himself to learn a move one of the ShadowClan warriors had used on him. She and the light gold apprentice were padding into camp after sunhigh when Nightflame approached them, her tail lashing from side to side as though aggravated.

"Fawnfire, Ashstar wishes to speak with you in his den." she mewed curtly before stalking away.  
Fawnfire blinked at the deputy in shock, watching her go over to Mistpelt next. She had never seen Nightflame look that angry.

"Tigerpaw, take your fresh kill to the elders and tend to them then you can eat." she ordered around the vole and thrush she carried in her jaws.

The apprentice blinked in agreement before scrambling over to the hollowed out log that served as the elder's den. Fawnfire deposited her catch in the fresh kill pile before trotting over to the curtain of lichen that covered the entrance to Ashstar's den. She noticed Mistpelt right behind her as she pulled the curtain aside with her muzzle.

"Ashstar?" she asked and the dark gray leader picked his head up to look at them, his expression grim.

"Ah, yes, Fawnfire, Mistpelt. Come in." he meowed, and the ginger warrior padded tentatively inside, followed by the black and gray patched she-cat.

"ShadowClan's continued disregard for our border is bothering me. I am going to go speak to Darkstar and I want the two of you to accompany me."

"Are you sure you want us?" Mistpelt asked, her voice curious. "We aren't exactly the most experienced of-"

Ashstar cut her off briskly. "Yes, Mistpelt, I know. But I want you two for your fighting skills just in case. I also have Nightflame gathering Foxheart, Duststripe, Wolfsong, Sunpelt and Burntleaf for a back up patrol if we are chased out."

"Okay, Ashstar," Fawnfire meowed once he finished speaking, dipping her head before continuing, "but bringing a team of such strong warriors... what if ShadowClan thinks that we're planning on attacking them before they can attack us?"

"We'll have to trust that Darkstar chooses today to show enough courtesy to speak first before acting," Ashstar replied in a tone that indicated it was a notion he had thought of as well, and was possibly still apprehensive about. All the same, Fawnfire nodded. "Follow me then." Ashstar instructed, rising to his paws and padding out of the den.

Fawnfire flanked her leader on the left as they loped easily through ThunderClan territory. Mistpelt was on his right, and none of the three cats were speaking. The ginger warrior was a bit uneasy, trailing the leader respectfully as usually the positions at his sides were traditionally occupied by the deputy and a senior warrior.

They slowed as they came to the Thunderpath and Ashstar turned to her and Mistpelt before they crossed.

"Remember, we just came to talk." he said and both she and Mistpelt dipped their heads in understanding.

"Good." Ashstar meowed before poking his head through some ferns to look out to check for monsters on the Thunderpath.  
On his signal, all three ThunderClan cats dashed forward, diving into the marsh on the other side of the river of hard gray rock.

They padded slower now, their paws silent more as a nervous reflex, not attempting to sneak through this foreboding marsh. Ashstar padded on, head held high and tail erect, looking every bit as powerful and respectable as a leader should, and Fawnfire and Mistpelt padded at his shoulders. They had gone a few fox lengths toward the ShadowClan camp when they met a patrol of four ShadowClan warriors.

"What is ThunderClan doing on ShadowClan territory?" a black and silver flecked she-cat demanded, her lips pulled back over her teeth in a snarl. Fawnfire felt dread bubble up in her chest, and a few scratches on her side ached dully. She feared that her assertions may soon be proved correct.

"I seek a meeting with Darkstar." Ashstar meowed, meeting her gaze easily. "ThunderClan poses no threat to ShadowClan at this moment."

They paused in observation, undoubtedly sizing up the small collection of warriors and weighing the chances of this being a sneak attack. "We'll take you to our camp." the she-cat relented, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. With a flick of her tail, the rest of the ShadowClan patrol surrounded the ThunderClan leader and his two warriors.

Fawnfire felt the fur on her shoulders bristle angrily and she heard Mistpelt hiss, but Ashstar flicked his tail for them to calm and followed the lead ShadowClan cat.

When they padded through the entrance to the ShadowClan camp, all the warriors in the clearing paused to look at them, some of their faces showing curiosity while others showed hostility.

One of the cats dashed into a den, presumably to fetch Darkstar. Fawnfire glanced around uneasily at her surroundings as they waited. She had been in the ShadowClan camp once before and from where she stood she could see the badger set where the kits had been held and the tree she Burntleaf and Stormsong had hid in.

Only a few heartbeats later, Darkstar emerged from the den, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked over the ThunderClan patrol.

"Darkstar," Ashstar started first, dipping his head politely to the black and gray tabby. "I was hoping to meet with you privately."

Fawnfire blinked at her leader in confusion. Why would he be so polite to the cats that were stealing ThunderClan's prey and attacking his warriors?

"Very well, Ashstar." Darkstar growled, his voice unhappy. "Follow me."

Fawnfire and Mistpelt made to follow their leader, but Ashstar flicked his tail to stop them as he dipped his head to Darkstar and slipped into the den. Before the ShadowClan leader joined him, he glanced at his deputy and flicked his tail.

Fawnfire sat, fur bristling with unease beside Mistpelt, still surrounded by ShadowClan warriors. It had been only a heartbeat or two before she heard one of the cats behind her leap forward.

She screeched and spun when she felt a warrior land on her back, his claws digging into her fur. She heard Mistpelt screech as well, but was too busy with her own opponent to look to her Clanmate.

The warrior held strongly to her back and Fawnfire rolled, hoping to crush him under her. The warrior gasped as he was squished between her and the marshy ground, but before Fawnfire could regain her paws, another warrior leapt on her belly, growling. She clawed at this warrior frantically, before she was pulled up and off the first warrior. She was thrown to the side easily but she made to scramble to her paws as soon as she hit the ground. Thornfang leapt on her before she could fully gain her paws and pinned the ginger warrior with paws on her flank and neck, claws digging in painfully.

Fawnfire screeched again and thrashed helplessly against the other she-cat, her claws catching on nothing but air.

"What is the meaning of this?" she heard Ashstar's furious hiss a few tail lengths away. "I brought my warriors in peace! Darkstar, I demand that you release them at once!"

"My warriors do as they are told, Ashstar." Fawnfire heard Darkstar's voice. "I will keep your warriors until my Clan receives the territory that we need. I will give you two sunrises for you to decide before they will all be killed."

"Great StarClan, Darkstar!" Ashstar growled in exasperation. "You can't do this!"

"I can." Darkstar meowed simply. "Now leave my territory."

"Not without my warriors." Ashstar snarled and Fawnfire continued to struggle against Thornfang's hold.

"If you decide to be difficult, we'll be forced to kill these fine warriors one at a time until you come to your senses." Ashstar's jaw opened in silent rage. "Hawktalon, escort Ashstar to the border." Darkstar ordered, and Fawnfire yowled in fear as she heard her leader being pushed out of the camp. "No need to be gentle. He has a few lives to spare."

Ashstar was snarling with rage but his voice faded away as he was forced toward the border.

"ThunderClan won't tolerate this." Mistpelt hissed.

Fawnfire felt Thornfang remove her claws only to secure her teeth into her scruff and pull her to her paws roughly.

Spitting with anger and fear, Fawnfire looked around with wide eyes. Mistpelt was beside her, a few scratches oozing blood on her side and chest. A warrior held her scruff as well.

"Ashstar has no choice in the matter." Darkstar purred, steeping forward to stand in front of the two captive warriors. "If he wishes you to be safe, he will give up territory to ShadowClan. If he takes too long to decide, you'll be picked off one by one until he comes around."

Fawnfire spat at him again, not bothering to try to pull away from the ShadowClan warrior. Her sides, back, and belly were stinging painfully, but thankfully the claw marks weren't too deep.

"Take them to the badger set. Thornfang, you will guard them." Darkstar ordered and Fawnfire was dragged over to the badger set where the kits had been held before. Mistpelt was forced in first and then Thornfang released her scruff before clawing her flank to get her into the small hole.

Inside, the air was stuffy and she could faintly smell the scent of a badger and a cat's fear scent. As she stepped forward, she heard Mistpelt hiss and the ginger warrior immediately lifted her paw, flattening her ears in embarrassment.

"Sorry Mistpelt." she muttered. In the darkness of the hole, she'd trodden on the other warrior's tail.

"Never mind that, Fawnfire." she growled. "What in StarClan's name are we going to do now?"

"I'm... I'm not sure." Fawnfire sat, tucking her paws underneath her. Her pelt brushed Mistpelt's in the enclosed space. With a sigh, she heard the older warrior crouch beside her. There was barely enough room for the two she-cats in the hole.

Fawnfire didn't know if Ashstar was going to give in to Darkstar's demands or if the ShadowClan leader would kill them if he didn't. The only thing she did know was that both she and Mistpelt were now prisoners of ShadowClan.

* * *

AN: Well there you have it. Please review to tell me what you think.


	12. Captive

AN: Sorry for the longer wait, took a while to get this written, but it does happen to be the longest chapter yet, so hopefully that makes up for the slow update. Also, I am starting to work on the Foxheart-centered oneshot. Thanks to those who reviewed and to Niah as usual for betaing. Hope you like this chapter and please review.

* * *

Fawnfire couldn't tell how long passed with she and Mistpelt held captive in the small enclosure. Neither she-cat spoke much, but their pelts were pressed together closely in a small form of comfort. They could faintly hear the voices of ShadowClan cats at the end of the tunnel, the entrance to the set, but nothing that they heard gave them any indication of what was going on.

Eventually there was a loud rustling from the entrance and a small head appeared in the darkness, a rat hanging from the cat's jaws. "Here." she muttered, setting down the fresh kill in front of the two ThunderClan warriors. Then her head disappeared back up the tunnel. Fawnfire gazed at the furry creature hungrily. She was terribly hungry, not having eaten since dawn the day that she had accompanied Ashstar to ShadowClan territory.

"You have the first bite." Mistpelt muttered, pawing the rat over to the ginger warrior.

"Are you sure?" Fawnfire asked, and the older warrior touched her tail tip to her shoulder.

"Yeah."

Relenting, Fawnfire ducked her head and took a small bite out of the rat before pushing it back over to Mistpelt. They ate like that until the rat was completely finished and Fawnfire sat back, swiping her tongue over her jaws. Her tail brushed against the back of the badger set and some of the dirt fell onto her.

"Mistpelt, I can't sit here anymore." she growled, flexing her claws into the dirt. "We have to escape."

"Are you completely mouse brained Fawnfire?" Mistpelt demanded quietly. "We can't take on the whole of ShaowClan by ourselves."

"I know." Fawnfire rolled her eyes and lashed her tail before turning with difficulty to face the back of the set. "This badger set is near the edge of the camp. The badger obviously dug the entrance tunnel so why couldn't we dig one that goes out the back? The dirt is soft because the territory is a marsh, so it shouldn't be hard to dig through."

Fawnfire saw the other cat's eyes widen in the dark. "Great StarClan, Fawnfire... you may be right." Mistpelt whispered.

"I'll start." Fawnfire mewed excitedly, unsheathing her claws. "Watch the entrance and listen if anyone's coming."

Mistpelt made a small sound of agreement and resumed her crouching position at the start of the tunnel. Fawnfire began carefully clawing at the back of the set. It would be even worse if the set collapsed on them. Fawnfire made cautious progress on her separate tunnel, and eventually switched roles with Mistpelt, crouching in front of the entrance tunnel to rest her aching, muddy forepaws. She cleaned the dirt and mud off of them slowly, listening for any voices from the other end of the tunnel. It took what seemed like moons for Mistpelt to step back and let Fawnfire have at their escape route again.

The ginger warrior kept clawing relentlessly at the dirt, wanting to get free and out of this hole as quickly as she could. Her pelt burned with anger when she thought about Darkstar's actions. The ShadowClan leader had attacked them after Ashstar had declared that they were there in peace. Her anger gave her strength, however, and eventually after what felt like seasons of work, she felt air on her paws.  
"Mistpelt!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice quiet through her excitement. "Mistpelt, I got it!"

"Careful, Fawnfire. Check it out before you go up. We don't want to escape just to be captured again." As carefully as she could, Fawnfire stuck her muzzle through the small hole she'd made. The freshness of the air outside was a welcome change and by scent she could tell it was outside the camp itself. There weren't any ShadowClan cats around and the sun had already set.

"It's clear. I'll go up first, you right behind me okay Mistpelt?"

"Sounds good." the older warrior mewed, turning around as well. Fawnfire crawled out of the small hole and stepped aside to wait for Mistpelt, watching the dark trees around her carefully for any signs of another cat. She looked up at the sky as Mistpelt began to work her way out of the old badger set. She could tell it was only just after sunset, meaning that they'd been held by ShadowClan for a little over a full day.

"Let's go." Mistpelt murmured quietly, creeping away from the edge of the ShadowClan camp and toward where they thought the Thunderpath would be. Fawnfire's muscles ached from being confined and then over-exerting her weary muscles, and hunger clawed at her belly. They padded stealthily through the marsh, and just as Fawnfire began to smell the Thunderpath, she scented a ShadowClan patrol.

"Mistpelt!" the ginger warrior hissed, her eyes widening in alarm.

"I smell them too." Mistpelt growled, starting to speed up.

Fawnfire joined her but it was too late. Only heartbeats later three ShadowClan cats leapt only a tail length away from them.

"It's the ThunderClan prisoners!" a brown and black tabby she-cat hissed, leaping at Mistpelt. "Don't let them escape!" A black tom leapt at Fawnfire but the ginger warrior met him, claws unsheathed. Though her muscles burned in protest, Fawnfire flipped the warrior underneath her and bit down on his throat, clawing at his belly as she did so. Her injuries from before were still stinging painfully as the warrior added to them with his own claws.

A few heartbeats later though she bit down harder and he let out a strangled yowl to be let free and Fawnfire released him and he raced away, spitting curses. An apprentice leapt at her next and Fawnfire batted her away with her forepaws, sending her flying into a nearby bush. She got up and races away a heartbeat later. Mistpelt screeched in pain and anger and Fawnfire leapt over to help her, blood pounding in her ears.

The brown and black tabby warrior had sliced her claws down Mistpelt's belly before sinking her teeth into her throat. Fawnfire bowled her over with a snarl, clawing and biting furiously. Mistpelt had already fought the she-cat hard and she was weakened. She pulled away from Fawnfire, spitting after only a few heartbeats and raced back towards her camp.  
"Come on Mistpelt." Fawnfire meowed, breathing heavily as she padded back over to her Clanmate.

The older warrior still hadn't moved and the slices on her belly were bleeding heavily.  
"I don't think I can Fawnfire." she rasped after trying to pull herself to her paws once but failing. "Get back to ThunderClan territory. Go."

"Come on, Mistpelt." Fawnfire said, her voice strained. "We just got out. I'm not going to leave you."

With that, Fawnfire buried her teeth in her Clanmate's scruff and began dragging her towards the Thunderpath. Mistpelt grunted in pain but said nothing as she was dragged. Fawnfire had a difficult time pulling the fully grown she-cat through the thick marsh on top of her injuries, but she wasn't going to give up on her Clanmate. If she could just get Mistpelt back to camp, Ambertail and Snowdapple could heal her. These thoughts drove energy through her screaming leg muscles and willed her on.

Finally after what seemed like moons, Fawnfire could both see and smell the Thunderpath. Gently letting go of Mistpelt's scruff, the ginger warrior peered out over the gray rock, looking for any monsters. Seeing none, she returned to Mistpelt and began pulling the injured warrior across. When she was back on ThunderClan territory, Fawnfire paused to take a deep breath and breathe in the familiar scents before speaking to Mistpelt quietly.  
"We're almost there, Mistpelt. Hold on just a few more minutes." The black and gray patched warrior only moaned quietly, her eyes closed.

Just as Fawnfire bent her head to take the she-cat's scruff again she heard an angry yowl and a cat leapt on her from behind, claws extended. She didn't have any strength left to fight but she recognized her attacker's scent before he could do much damage.

"Get OFF of me Stormsong!" she yowled and the dark gray warrior leapt back immediately, sheathing his claws.

"Fawnfire!" he exclaimed. "Sorry. I didn't recognize you."

Fawnfire pulled herself to her paws with difficulty and padded over to Mistpelt. Looking up, she saw Foxheart and Duststripe pushing through some ferns to reach them. "Mistpelt needs help." she rasped, trembling on her paws. "She needs Ambertail quickly."  
Stormsong and Duststripe picked up the black and gray patched warrior with little difficulty between the two of them and Foxheart padded over to stand at Fawnfire's side, allowing her to lean on his shoulder.

"Thank StarClan you're alright." he murmured, licking her ear as they walked quickly towards camp. "Ashstar told us what happened. We were planning to attack. How did you escape?"

"Later." Fawnfire murmured simply, leaning more heavily on his shoulder. Foxheart nodded in understanding and licked her ear again.

When they got back to camp, those cats that were in the clearing looked up and yowled in delight when they saw their captured Clanmates. Foxheart supported Fawnfire into Ambertail's den behind Stormsong and Duststripe with Mistpelt. The black-and- gray-patched warrior had already been lain in a nest, Ambertail bent over her. Snowdapple appeared from the herb storage just as Fawnfire laid heavily beside Mistpelt.

"Foxheart." Ambertail mewed, looking up at the red warrior. "Out." Reluctantly, he dipped his head and licked Fawnfire's ear one more time before padding out of the den. Snowdapple padded quickly over to Fawnfire and began dressing her injuries.  
Fawnfire watched with concern as Ambertail worked on Mistpelt, praying she had gotten her Clanmate home quick enough.

"Ambertail, will she be alright?" the ginger warrior asked quietly a few heartbeats later.

"I don't know yet Fawnfire." the tortoiseshell medicine cat mewed looking up at her briefly. "I'm doing all I can, but-"

"It's alright, Ambertail." Mistpelt meowed, her voice still hoarse with pain. "I knew as soon as it happened that this wouldn't be a fight I would survive."

"No." Fawnfire said, eyes wide with alarm. She tried to raise to her paws, but Snowdapple gently pushed her down. "Mistpelt, don't talk like that. We did it. We escaped. You can't die now."

"Fawnfire," Mistpelt ignored her words and spoke. "Thank you. You could have left me to die in ShadowClan territory, but instead you dragged me home, risking your own life by doing so. Now I may die peacefully in my own Clan."

"You aren't going to die." Fawnfire insisted, eyes wide and glassy.

Eyes closing slightly, Mistpelt lay her head back down just as Ashstar bounded into the den.

"Thank StarClan the two of you are safe." he meowed, his voice brimming with relief.

"Ashstar," Ambertail started slowly, bowing her head. "Mistpelt's injuries are too severe. She's lost too much blood already. There's nothing I can do."

"Oh, Mistpelt." the gray leader murmured, padding forward slowly to touch his tail tip to her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I asked you and Fawnfire to accompany me. Forgive me, this is my fault."

Mistpelt flicked her ears weakly and blinked at him, but didn't try to speak, her flank heaving with the effort of breathing. As Fawnfire watched in horror, the warrior's breathing evened out before it stopped completely.

"May she hunt well with StarClan." Ashstar murmured before looking to Fawnfire.

"Are you alright, Fawnfire?" he asked, pale blue eyes worried.

"None of her injuries are fatal." Snowdapple assured him. "There is a minor infection in some of these claw marks, but with rest and herbs I'm sure she'll be fine."

Fawnfire laid heavily in the nest Snowdapple had pointed out to her, body quivering in shock. She hadn't brought Mistpelt all the way home, only for her to die! Mistpelt had to be alright! She couldn't...

"Rest now, Fawnfire." Ashstar ordered, his voice strengthening to it's usual authority. "Tomorrow I'll speak with you."

Fawnfire bobbed her head numbly before laying it on her paws and watching the gray leader tenderly pull Mistpelt's body out of the den.

"Fawnfire, Mistpelt's death isn't your fault." Snowdapple tried to reassure her quietly. "Here, have a poppy seed. Rest and you'll heal faster."

The ginger warrior absently licked up the poppy seed and laid her head back down. She rested quietly for a few heartbeats before there was a soft scrabbling in the fern tunnel and two cats barreled in, their eyes wide with relief and worry.

"Fawnfire!" Tigerpaw yowled butting his head gently on her shoulder. "I knew you'd show ShadowClan!"

"Quiet." Ambertail reprimanded him with a flick of her tail on his ear. "Fawnfire's trying to rest."

"Sorry." Tigerpaw muttered to the medicine cat before looking back to his mentor.

Purring quietly, Fawnfire lifted her head to lick his ear. "Don't cause trouble, Tigerpaw. I'll be fine." she assured him and Tigerpaw dipped his head quickly.

"Are you hungry? I'll get you something out of the fresh kill pile."

Before Fawnfire could answer him, he shot out of the den. Burntleaf purred and padded up to her next, laying her tail across her friend's shoulders.

"Thank StarClan you're safe." she murmured. "Everyone was worried. And angry. Now Mistpelt's dead... ShadowClan have gone too far."

"You think?" Fawnfire snorted, shaking her head slowly. Burntleaf sighed and crouched beside her, pressing their pelts together. Only heartbeats later Tigerpaw returned, a wood pigeon hanging from his jaws.

Quickly, Fawnfire wolfed down the bird, pausing to blink up at her friend and her apprentice when Ambertail made them leave. When she'd finished eating, she laid down and was asleep almost instantly. She woke well after dawn the next day to Ambertail bent over her, pawing more herbs onto her wounds.

"Good morning Fawnfire." the medicine cat meowed, stepping back once she was finished. "These claw marks are looking better and the infection is healing. You'll be back on your paws in no time."

Fawnfire sighed with relief. She had been slightly worried the night before about the infection. Her muscles ached, probably from digging a tunnel and then dragging Mistpelt through ShadowClan territory.

Ashstar padded into to den later, and sat before Fawnfire. The ginger warrior had pulled herself into a sitting position and was slowly grooming herself but she looked up when the leader sat.

"You look better today." he meowed, looking over her critically before his eyes softened. "I was wondering if you could tell me what had happened after Darkstar drove me out."  
Fawnfire dipped her head instantly.

"Of course." she meowed, blinking at him. "Darkstar had us shoved into an abandoned badger set. It was small and stuffy, but they didn't hurt us. I don't know how much time passed until some apprentice brought us a rat. After that I got the idea to dig another tunnel out," she continued to explain what they had done once they had escaped and the fight that had caused Mistpelt's death. Ashstar thanked her when she was done before leaving the den.

A few days passed before Ambertail allowed Fawnfire to leave the medicine cat's den, and the ginger warrior immediately resumed training Tigerpaw. Her apprentice was just as eager as she was to continue training.

Two days before the next gathering, Fawnfire and Burntleaf were planning on having Ashstar assess Tigerpaw and Cedarpaw's fighting ability. It was well after dawn when the dark gray leader joined the two warriors and their apprentices in the sandy hollow.  
Fawnfire watched anxiously as her apprentice faced off against Ashstar. She hoped she had trained him right. She had seen him fight before and he had done well though, so she wasn't too worried.

Once the leader was done with both Tigerpaw and Cedarpaw, he gave them his evaluation of how they had done and some advice. "Tigerpaw," he started, facing the golden apprentice where he sat beside his mentor. "You use a more direct approach in your attacks and your defense, which will serve you well when you're fully grown. What you lack in subtly you make up for in strength." Fawnfire looked proudly down at her apprentice and saw that his eyes were shining with his achievement. "Cedarpaw," Ashstar turned to the light tabby apprentice next, that was sitting beside Burntleaf. "You used your smaller size and speed to confuse me, a move that will work well for you. Much more subtle than your brother, but just as strong in different ways."

Cedarpaw dipped his head and Fawnfire opened her mouth to ask Ashstar if he wanted to watch them train more when Adderpaw burst into the hollow, his fur on end. "Ashstar," he spoke quickly. "There's a WindClan cat at camp. He says Larkstar sent him for help. ShadowClan is attacking them."

"Come, all of you." The dark gray leader ordered immediately, before bounding out of the hollow and towards camp. They ran as fast as their paws could carry them, barreling through the gorse tunnel. Once she was in the clearing, Fawnfire's eyes widened when she saw Gorsefur talking urgently to Nightflame. The WindClan warrior's pelt was sticking up in all directions, blood clumping his fur in a few spots.

"Ashstar." Nightflame rose to her paws when he approached them.

"What is happening?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Fawnfire joined the growing group of cats crowding around to watch, Burntleaf by her side and the apprentices right behind them. She flexed her claws into the hard sandy ground of the camp, thinking about what ShadowClan had done. They had caused Mistpelt's death. She wanted to claw that warrior's eyes out.

"Of course we'll send a patrol." Ashstar said gravely, pulling Fawnfire out of her thoughts. "Nightflame, you will lead it. Take Duststripe, Cinderclaw, Tawnyfeather, Fawnfire, Burntleaf, Sunpelt and the apprentices."

Quickly the patrol gathered by the gorse tunnel, Nightflame and Gorsefur at the head. Fawnfire shared a glance with Burntleaf as they set out of the camp, wondering if her friend was as worried about her apprentice as she was. But when she looked back to her apprentice and his brothers, they only seemed excited, not worried about the upcoming battle.

The patrol was silent, their paws skimming the ground as they passed through ThunderClan territory, then Four Trees before finally breaking out onto the moor. Gorsefur took the lead then, knowing the quickest route to his own camp.

As they approached a dip in the moor, Fawnfire easily heard the yowls and screeches of battle and could smell blood, even from this distance. Nightflame raised her tail for them to stop just outside the camp and looked over the patrol before nodding to them and yowling;  
"ThunderClan attack!"

Fawnfire leapt into battle with a loud snarl, catching up to Gorsefur to fight beside him. Before she could reach the tom he was fighting to help him, however, a large black tom barreled into her side, sending her flying into the grassy ground of the camp. With a hiss, she scored her claws twice across his face before wriggling out from underneath him and leaping onto his back before he could recover from the blows. He screeched in anger and tried to spin underneath her, but Fawnfire buried her claws into his shoulders and flanks and bit down on his throat. He managed to roll, but she held on and ripped her claws down his back to fling him off of her when he got halfway through the roll. When he landed, he pulled himself to his paws again and limped rapidly for the exit to the camp.

Fawnfire snorted and didn't pursue him. Instead she turned to where she had last seen Tigerpaw. She saw him fighting with his brothers, taking on Thornfang who was currently writhing under the force of the three apprentices. Knowing they could take care of her, she turned to look for another cat she could help. Not two tail lengths away, she saw Gorsefur's dark brown tabby pelt writhing madly under a brown and black tabby warrior.  
Instantly, Fawnfire leapt at them, knowing that the warrior was the same one that had caused Mistpelt's death. She bowled over the warrior, claws extended and ripping at her fur angrily. The warrior was surprised by the attack, but her eyes narrowed when she saw Fawnfire. Growling, the ginger warrior leapt back before the ShadowClan warrior could roll, only to then pounce on her exposed back. In a heartbeat, Gorsefur was at her side, helping to fight the she-cat.

Not long after, the warrior was racing for the edge of the camp, yowling threats back at them. Fawnfire watched her go, eyes narrowed in anger. She hadn't wanted to let the warrior walk away from the fight, but it was against the warrior code to kill a cat when you didn't have to. Her pelt still burning with anger, she turned back to the battle at Gorsefur's side. Together, they pounced on a warrior that was battling a young WindClan apprentice. As they fought, Fawnfire thought anxiously about Tigerpaw, only pulling her thoughts back to the current fight when the ShadowClan warrior nearly clawed her ears off.

"ShadowClan, retreat!" she heard Darkstar's breathless yowl from a few tail lengths away and she turned to look at him as her opponent wriggled out from under Gorsefur, spitting and following his Clanmates out of the camp.

"Well done." Gorsefur meowed to her, his eyes bright. "You fight well."

"So do you." Fawnfire purred warmly, looking around for her Clanmates. Duststripe and Tawnyfeather were helping Cinderclaw to his paws, and Burntleaf and Sunpelt were standing with the apprentices. But she didn't see Nightflame. With a jolt, she noticed three lumps of fur scattered across the WindClan camp.

Fawnfire trotted quickly over to where Duststripe had called the ThunderClan patrol together. At almost the same moment, Larkstar padded over to them, followed by one of her warriors that was carrying a limp black lump of fur.

"No." Duststripe murmured, his eyes widening.

"Nightflame?" Cedarpaw asked, stepping forward cautiously, but Burntleaf flicked out her tail to stop him, her head bowed.

Fawnfire couldn't believe it. The deputy was dead? Killed by ShadowClan?

"Please convey WindClan's deep gratitude and condolences to Ashstar." Larkstar mewed with a sigh as she flicked her tail for her warrior to lay Nightflame's body before them.

When no cat moved to speak, still staring at their former deputy, Fawnfire dipped her head to Larkstar and spoke.

"We will, Larkstar. Duststripe, help me carry Nightflame." Her words pulled the cats out of their stupor and the dark brown tabby warrior gently took Nightflame's flank in his jaws while Fawnfire picked up her scruff. The patrol started slowly back to ThunderClan territory, Fawnfire's mind reeling with the loss of her deputy. Mistpelt has been killed only days before and now Nightflame too? How many cats would ShadowClan kill?

When they arrived back at camp the sun was almost set and Ashstar was waiting with Ambertail right inside the gorse tunnel. "What happened?" he asked, bounding over to them as soon as they entered. It must have been then that he noticed Nightflame, because his eyes widened in disbelief.

No cat seemed to have their voice. "She was killed in battle." Fawnfire spoke grimly after a heartbeat. The cats set down the former deputy in the center of the clearing. "Larkstar said to express WindClan's gratitude and... and condolences."

Ashstar bowed his head for a few long moments and the cats from the patrol waited akwardly before him. When he picked his head back up, his eyes were hard and his voice was emotionless. "Go get seen by Ambertail, all of you. Duststripe, I want to speak with you once she's done with you." All the cats dipped their heads quickly and followed the light tortoiseshell medicine cat into her den. Fawnfire waited for her turn while quietly talking with Tigerpaw and then Burntleaf. Her apprentice hadn't recieved any major injuries, nor had his brothers. Talking with him for a few heartbeats calmed her worries and she then turned to her friend.

"Can you believe this?" Burntleaf asked quietly, watching Sunpelt get treated for her wounds.

"No." Fawnfire muttered with a sigh. "Who do you think Ashstar will choose for his new deputy?"

Burntleaf shrugged, wincing as she did so. "Probably Swiftfoot. Or maybe Foxheart or Wolfsong. I just didn't think we'd have to... deal with this..." She hung her head.  
"ShadowClan has gone too far." Fawnfire shook her head slowly once Burntleaf plodded over to Snowdapple. She just couldn't see Swiftfoot as deputy. In fact, she couldn't see anyone but Nightflame in the position.

Once she left the medicine cat's den, she padded slowly out into the moonlit clearing. Cats were crowded in the clearing, talking quietly with one another. Nightflame's body lay in the center of the clearing where she and Duststripe had left it. Fawnfire padded over to where Foxheart sat with Leafcloud right outside the nursery.

"Hey Fawnfire." the red furred warrior mewed, looking up as she approached.

"Hey." Fawnfire returned the greeting as she sat on his other side. "What's going on?"

"Ashstar will probably start Nightflame's vigil soon, but he might not choose his new deputy then. He has until moon high to do that." Foxheart informed her, flexing his claws into the ground.

"ShadowClan will pay for this. The death of one warrior is enough to cause problems, but the death of a warrior and the deputy?" he shook his head angrily. "If I thought it would help, I'd say to attack them now."

"But it won't help." Leafcloud murmured to her mate quietly. "We all know that ShadowClan needs to be stopped, but more bloodshed that we cause isn't they way to do it. We should try talking to them first." Foxheart snorted in disbelief, and Fawnfire was inclined to agree with him. By past experience, she didn't think that Darkstar would listen to just words.

It was just then that Ashstar exited his den and leapt up on top of the high rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the high rock for a Clan meeting." he yowled clearly and cats all around the clearing rose to their paws to sit before him. "Tonight we honor Nightflame, who was killed while we were helping WindClan in a battle against ShadowClan. She was a strong warrior and a beloved deputy who will be remembered by us for many moons to come." He leapt off the high rock and padded over to Nightflame to share tongues with her for a final time, his warriors lining up behind him to do the same. Once every cat had had their turn, Cinderclaw, and Wolfsong lay at her side to sit vigil with her. Ashstar returned to his den.

"Won't Ashstar sit vigil with her?" Fawnfire asked Foxheart quietly as they pulled something to eat out of the fresh kill pile.

"Once he names the new deputy he will." he informed her as they sat with Burntleaf and Stormsong to eat their meal by the nettle patch.

"Who do you think it's going to be?" Stormsong asked, and Foxheart looked at him before speaking.

"Only Ashstar knows what he specifically is looking for in a deputy. I could make a guess and it probably wouldn't even be close to the right cat. Besides, it's a bit rude."

Stormsong's ears twitched slightly in embarrassment and Fawnfire and Burntleaf shared a glance. They ate slowly, still talking about the battle as it neared moonhigh. All the cats were still in the clearing, no one wanting to miss Ashstar appoint the new deputy.

"He should come announce his decision soon." Silentstep muttered as he walked over to sit next to them.

"It was probably a hard decision to make." Burntleaf pointed out. "I know I would need much longer to choose a cat to have the position of deputy."

"StarClan will be angry if he doesn't make up his mind before moon high." Stormsong said uncertainly, and Fawnfire opened her mouth to reassure him just as the curtain of lichen was pushed aside, Ashstar padding out and leaping gracefully to sit atop the high rock.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he meowed, seeing as there was no need to call the Clan. "I say these words before the body of Nightflame so that she may hear and approve of my choice." he paused for a few heartbeats to let his words sink in before he gazed out over the group of cats, authority flashing in his eyes.  
"Fawnfire will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

All the air left Fawnfire's belly in a quick huff as she stared up at the gray leader in shock. She was the new deputy? She hadn't even completed the training of one apprentice yet!  
As if he could hear her thoughts, Ashstar spoke.

"She has not fully trained an apprentice yet, but Tigerpaw shows great promise. Fawnfire has also shown great promise as a warrior and leader." The clearing was still blanketed in a shocked silence and Foxheart quickly put his muzzle to her ear.

"Say that you accept the position." he murmured and Fawnfire took another look at Ashstar before rising to her paws and looking out over her Clanmates.

"I accept the position of deputy... and I hope to serve ThunderClan as well as Nightflame has." she meowed, her voice strong as she concealed her bewilderment and slight fear.  
What in StarClan's name had she just agreed to?

* * *

AN: Again, I hope this is good enough for everyone and you all like it. It's a great help to those of you who review and I ask if all of you could take the few seconds to write one. Thanks.


	13. Allegiances Update

AN: Here's an update on the allegiances in case you didn,'t surmise that from the chapter title. ;) Don't worry I'm updating the next real chapter now too.

* * *

CLANS

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: Ashstar  
strong dark gray tom with pale blue eyes

Deputy: Fawnfire  
light ginger she-cat with deep amber eyes  
(Tigerpaw)

Medicine Cat: Ambertail  
light tortiseshell she-cat  
(Snowdapple)

Warriors:  
Swiftfoot  
tortiseshell she-cat

Duststripe  
dark brown tabby tom with lighter stripes

Wolfsong  
large dusky brown she-cat

Spottedwing  
spotted golden she-cat

Foxheart  
red tom with a bushy, white-tipped tail

Tawnyfeather  
dark tabby she-cat

Silentstep  
dark tortiseshell tom  
(Adderpaw)

Birchfur  
light tabby tom

Burntleaf  
dark brown she-cat with a reddish sine and golden eyes  
(Cedarpaw)

Stormsong  
dark gray tom with piercing blue/green eyes

Sunpelt  
dark gold she-cat

Apprentices:

Snowdapple  
pure white she-cat

Tigerpaw  
light gold tom with a black stripe down his back

Adderpaw  
smoky black tom

Cedarpaw  
light tabby tom

Queens:  
Cloudflight  
longhaired light gray she-cat  
(No kits yet) Mate= Ashstar

Leafcloud  
dappled brown she-cat  
(Reedkit, Flamekit, Sandkit, Willowkit) Mate= Foxheart

Kits:  
Reedkit  
dappled brown tom

Flamekit  
rust colored she-cat

Sandkit  
dark ginger tom

Willowkit  
cream colored she-cat

Elders:  
Cinderclaw  
gray tom with small rust colored patches

Lostear  
small tabby tom with only one ear

Raggedpelt  
golden tom with many scars

Dappletail  
old gray she-cat

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader: Featherstar  
gray she-cat; oldest leader

Deputy: Fishpool  
dark tortiseshell tom

Medicine Cat: Littlestream  
small silver she-cat

Warriors:  
Mossfur  
pale tabby she-cat  
(Shadepaw)

Shadowpelt  
smoky black tom  
(Fernpaw)

Stoneclaw  
dark grey tom with long claws

Skycloud  
light gray she-cat  
(Wetpaw)

Mudtail  
light brown tom

Graypelt  
huge gray tabby tom

Apprentices:  
Fernpaw  
golden tabby she-cat

Shadepaw  
dark brown-and-black tabby tom

Wetpaw  
small blue/grey tom

Queens:  
Leopardpelt  
golden she-cat with small spots  
(No kits) Mate= Mudtail

Nightcloud  
black she-cat with white flecks  
(Sootkit, Lightkit) Mate= Graypelt

Kits:  
Sootkit  
silver and black tabby tom

Lightkit  
white and ginger tabby she-cat

Elders:  
Smallfoot  
brown tom with small paws

**WINDCLAN**

Leader: Larkstar  
dark brown she-cat

Deputy: Mousetail  
small dusky brown she-cat  
(Moorpaw)

Medicine Cat: Hollypelt  
reddish brown she-cat

Warriors:  
Badgerclaw  
black tom with thin white stripes

Longwhisker  
pale tabby tom

Dawnflower  
cream colored she-cat

Featherwing  
silver she-cat

Amberheart  
golden tom

Spottedpelt  
tortiseshell tom

Gorsefur  
dark brown tabby tom

Apprentices:  
Moorpaw  
dark grey she-cat

Queens:  
Pebblefrost  
dappled grey she-cat  
(No kits yet) Mate= Gorsefur

Blackfang  
jet balck she-cat  
(Shadowkit) Mate=Badgerclaw

Kits:  
Shadowkit  
black tom with white paws

Elders:  
Yellowtalon  
dark cream she-cat

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: Darkstar  
black-and-grey tabby tom

Deputy: Hawktalon  
huge light tabby tom  
(Swiftpaw)

Medicine Cat: Applefur  
red tabby she-cat  
(Iceheart)

Warriors:  
Emberpelt  
dark reddish tortiseshell she-cat

Lizardtail  
brown-and-black tabby she-cat with a thin tail

Shadewing  
dark tabby she-cat

Spiderleg  
tall tabby tom

Thornfang  
light gold she-cat  
(Barkpaw)

Nightclaw  
black tom

Ravenfeather  
black she-cat with silver flecks on her shoulders

Apprentices:  
Iceheart  
light grey she-cat with black patches

Swiftpaw  
white she-cat with a black chest and belly

Barkpaw  
light brown tom

Queens:  
Duskfur  
smoky brown she-cat  
(Whitekit, Brightkit, Fogkit) Mate= Spiderleg

Kits:  
Whitekit  
dark gray tom with white paws

Brightkit  
pale tortoiseshell she-cat

Fogkit  
dark gray tom

Elders:  
Nighteye  
blind tom


	14. Deputy

AN: Here's the next chapter for everyone with a short update time. Thanks to those of you who review, and for those who don't, please start! As always thanks to Niah for fixing things up. Now onto the chapter...

* * *

Once she had finished speaking, cats in the clearing called an almost reluctant congratulations, Foxheart, Burntleaf and Stormsong pressing their pelts against hers. She was still reeling slightly, never having expected that she would be ThunderClan's deputy. But she couldn't talk to Ashstar now, seeing as he had just laid beside Nightflame's body for the vigil.

As the commotion died down, Tigerpaw bounded up to her, his eyes shining with excitement. "Fawnfire, you're the deputy now!" he meowed, butting his head against her shoulder.

"I noticed, Tigerpaw." the ginger warrior mewed dryly. "Get to your nest, we're still training tomorrow."

He hurriedly dipped his head and scrambled to his den, slipping out of sight.  
"I'll take dawn patrol if you'd like." Foxheart meowed from where he still sat beside her. Fawnfire nodded gratefully to him.

"Great Foxheart. Take Birchfur and Silentstep and Adderpaw with you," she meowed hesitantly. The red furred warrior dipped his head to her and turned to go into the warrior's den. Fawnfire froze when she saw the gesture. It just felt wrong to see her former mentor obeying her orders. Slowly, cats drifted into their dens, some ignoring Fawnfire entirely where she still sat with Burntleaf. Once they were as alone as they were going to get with cats sitting for Nightflame's vigil, Burntleaf spoke, her eyes warm with pride for her friend.  
"Congratulations, Fawnfire." she mewed, touching noses with her friend.

"You're not angry, are you?" Fawnfire asked carefully. She knew most cats that were older than them would have expected someone else to be deputy.

"Of course not." Burntleaf shook her head, her whiskers twitching. "I wouldn't want the job for all the mice in the forest." Fawnfire purred, swiping her tail across her friend's ears as they padded into their den. She laid heavily in her nest, ready for sleep after the long day.

Fawnfire woke again at dawn just as Foxheart, Birchfur and Silentstep were padding out of the den for the dawn patrol. With a sigh she rolled out of her nest as well, shaking bits of moss and bracken out of her pelt. After a heartbeat of thought, she picked her way around sleeping warriors to Tawnyfeather. She prodded the warrior gently in the side, speaking when she blinked her eyes open groggily.

"Will you take Stormsong and Sunpelt for a hunting patrol?" she asked quietly, and the dark tabby warrior immediately rose to her paws and dipped her head silently, collecting the other two warriors. With both the borders and fresh kill taken care of, Fawnfire padded silently out of the den, stretching as she went. Wolfsong and Cinderclaw were padding wearily over to the den. Fawnfire stepped aside to let them pass before sitting beside the nettle patch and beginning to groom herself. Nightflame's body was gone from the center of the clearing so Fawnfire assumed that Ashstar and the elders had taken her body to bury it.

The gray leader reentered camp behind Dappletail, Raggedpelt and Lostear a few heartbeats later and he padded slowly over to her.

"Good morning Fawnfire." he meowed, yawning widely. "Come to my den, we must talk." The ginger deputy quickly dipped her head.

"Of course." she mewed, just as Tigerpaw bounded up to her.

"Are we going to train today Fawnfire?" he asked excitedly, eyes bright as he looked up at her.

"Later, Tigerpaw. Right now I want you to see to the elders and then go hunting." Looking slightly put out, the light golden apprentice dipped his head and trotted over to the elder's den. Fawnfire turned back to Ashstar once the apprentice was gone and saw that he looked amused. He beckoned her to follow him and padded into his den. Fawnfire pushed aside the curtain of lichen and sat before Ashstar, who had sat beside his nest and started to groom himself.

"Well Fawnfire, as far as I can tell you've done well for your first morning. I've seen a dawn patrol and a hunting patrol leave. But I have a feeling I surprised you last night."

"You did." Fawnfire admitted, ducking her head. "I never expected... There are so many other more experienced warriors besides me that you could have picked to be deputy."

"Experience doesn't necessarily make a good deputy." Ashstar meowed, his whiskers twitching. "All of my warriors may be true and loyal to the warrior code, but that doesn't mean every one of them has the makings to be deputy. You have shown the qualities that I believe might make you a good leader someday. Plus, you are young, with the capability to learn and grow along with your clan and the vitality that comes with youth."

Fawnfire stared at him in shock before shaking her head slowly and speaking.

"Oh... thank you, Ashstar." she meowed bluntly. "I promise I'll do everything in my power to live up to your expectations."

"Good." the gray leader purred, before his eyes hardened slightly. "Now, Fawnfire... what do you say we do about ShadowClan?"

"Well," Fawnfire said slowly, thinking. "The gathering is tonight. You could try to speak with Darkstar then."

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot about the gathering." Ashstar mewed, looking past her as if he was thinking as well. "However, do you think he'll actually listen?"

"No," Fawnfire sighed without hesitation. She had had to deal with the ShadowClan leader many times before and she didn't take him as the kind of cat to listen at a gathering. Or at all.

"Exactly. I want you to have some cats start building up the nursery and camp walls." Ashstar ordered and Fawnfire dipped her head, taking his nonverbal cue to leave.  
Out in the clearing, Duststripe was just pulling himself out of the den and Fawnfire padded over to him.

"Duststripe, will you wake up Swiftfoot, Spottedwing and Burntleaf and start building up the nursery and camp walls? I'm going to have the apprentices fetch some twigs and branches."

The dark brown tabby warrior dipped his head and turned to go back into the warriors den.  
"Of course, Fawnfire." he meowed and slipped back into the den.

Still unused to giving orders, Fawnfire shook her head slightly before padding over to Tigerpaw, who was dragging old bedding out of the elder's den.

"Tigerpaw, finish with the elder's bedding and then wake up Cedarpaw and go collect as many branches and twigs as you can carry. I'll send Adderpaw to find you when he gets back."

Tigerpaw let go of the bedding and looked up her, narrowing his eyes slightly.  
"Aren't we going to train at all today?" he asked, his voice accusing. "You said."

Fawnfire purred sympathetically and touched her tail tip to his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tigerpaw. I've got to get used to being deputy, and Ashstar wants the camp walls built up. If we don't train today, we will tomorrow."

"You promise?" Tigerpaw asked doubtfully and Fawnfire purred again

"I promise." she assured him, and he dipped his head, satisfied, before picking up the dirty bedding again and dragging it away from the den.

The two apprentices left the camp only a few heartbeats later and Fawnfire went to see how Duststripe, Swiftfoot, Spottedwing and Burntleaf were doing on the camp walls. She started to help them as Tigerpaw and Cedarpaw continually brought back mouthfuls of branches and twigs that they used to weave into the gorse that made up the camp walls. She twined a branch into one Swiftfoot had just placed, and the warrior moved away from her stiffly. Was it because of her newly appointed role in the clan? She cast her eyes down.

When the dawn patrol returned, Fawnfire didn't look up at them, concentrating on helping Burntleaf weave a twig into the gorse and Foxheart sat two mice down in the fresh-kill pile, before padding up to her.

"The borders are secure." he meowed in her ear, his amusement apparent in his voice as his whiskers twitched. Fawnfire's eyes widened slightly and she turned to look at him sheepishly. What kind of deputy was she going to be if she forgot to get reports from the patrols?

"Don't worry about it." the red warrior told her, touching his tail tip to her shoulder. "You've probably got a lot on your mind. We did catch a faint scent of ShadowClan on our side of the border though."

Fawnfire's eyes narrowed and her embarrassment was forgotten. ShadowClan was prey stealing already? "Could you tell how recent it was? How many cats?" she asked, taking a few steps away from the group of working warriors.

"Not too recent, last night at some point, only two or three cats." Foxheart reported, his eyes narrowing as well. "One of the cats was Hawktalon, but I couldn't place the others."

"Ok." Fawnfire meowed, looking at her paws before adding, "I'll have to have the evening patrol keep an eye out for more scents."

Foxheart dipped his head and rose to pad away, only to turn back to her. "I'm proud of you, Fawnfire. I always have been. I can see why Ashstar made you deputy."

The ginger deputy ducked her head, her ears flattening. "Thanks Foxheart." she mewed, and the red furred warrior purred before padding away.

A heartbeat later, she shook her head before padding over to Ashstar's den and poking her muzzle into the curtain of lichen. She opened her mouth to ask if she could come in before realizing that the gray leader was most likely asleep after his vigil last night. Quietly, she backed away, not wanting to wake him. She would just report to him later. Instead, the ginger deputy made to go back over to help with the camp walls.

Around sunhigh, Ashstar emerged from his den, stretching. Fawnfire quickly finished weaving a branch into the gorse before trotting over to him.

"Ashstar," she meowed, dipping her head quickly. "The dawn patrol reported ShadowClan scents on our side of the border. As far as they could tell the scents were from sometime last night from a patrol of two or three cats one of them being Hawktalon."

The dark gray leader growled quietly, flexing his claws into the hard-packed sandy ground of the camp. "I've about had enough of ShadowClan's fox-hearted actions." he spat. "Was the patrol able to tell if the cats hunted on our territory?"

"Foxheart didn't say," Fawnfire meowed uncertainly. "I could go ask him."

"No, if he didn't report it, they probably didn't find anything." Ashstar sighed, letting his fur lie flat. "I will be speaking with Darkstar tonight, for all the good it will do."

Fawnfire dipped her head before asking a question. "Who will you be taking to the gathering?"

"Let's see." Ashstar meowed, looking across the camp at his warriors. "You, Foxheart, Tawnyfeather, Spottedwing, Birchfur, Burntleaf, Stormsong, Swiftfoot and the apprentices."  
Fawnfire nodded as the leader continued.

"How has Tigerpaw been doing?"

"Very well." Fawnfire meowed, her eyes brightening. "He did well in the battle yesterday from what I saw and his hunting has improved. He is a bit unhappy that we haven't gotten to train today."

Ashstar purred. "Yes, apprentices can be a bit impatient in that sense. Why don't you get a little training in with him now? Just let the warriors know who is going to the gathering."

"Alright, Ashstar." Fawnfire meowed, dipping her head and backing out of the den. She bumped into Ambertail. "Oh, I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"What?" Ambertail's dull eyes brightened and she looked over at Fawnfire. "Oh, Fawnfire. No, it's fine... I wasn't paying attention." Her mew sounded perturbed and distant. "If you'll excuse me..." She took a pawstep before halting and turning back. "Go on, then." Her eyes glazed over with worry again as she padded into Ashstar's den.

A sudden, unexplainable chill of anxiety ran up Fawnfire's spine, causing her fur to bristle slightly. Before she had a chance to wonder about it, she spotted Foxheart sharing tongues with Leafcloud not far from Ashstar's den.

She quickly let the warriors that were coming to the gathering know, before padding up to the apprentices just returning to camp.

"Adderpaw, Cedarpaw, Tigerpaw," she meowed as she approached. "Ashstar says the three of you are coming to the gathering tonight."

"Really? All of us?" Adderpaw asked excitedly, and Fawnfire nodded with a purr.

"Also, Tigerpaw, we can finally go train now."

"Yes!" Tigerpaw meowed, his pelt fluffing out in excitement. Her whiskers twitched at her apprentice's antics. Fawnfire managed to forget about all the things that had happened that day and the night before while she trained and hunted with her apprentice. Together, the two cats managed to catch a vole, sparrow and two mice despite the cool breeze that foretold a coming leafbare.

They returned to camp just before sunset. Fawnfire dropped her catch in the fresh kill pile before calling Spottedwing over to her. "Will you take the evening patrol?" the ginger deputy asked and the spotted golden warrior nodded.

"Of course." she meowed.

"Great. Take Wolfsong and Sunpelt with you. And be sure to check for ShadowClan scents on our side of the border. The dawn patrol found some stale scents." Spottedwing dipped her head and went to round up her patrol, but before they could leave, Ashstar leapt up onto the high rock and yowled to summon the Clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the high rock for a Clan meeting."

Fawnfire padded up to sit with the quickly forming group of warriors, her ears pricked in curiosity, not knowing what this meeting was about.

"Cinderclaw," the dark gray leader meowed once her had every cat's attention. "Is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and join the elder's den?"

"It is." the gray and rust patched tom mewed from where he sat at the base of the high rock.

"Then your Clan honors you for the service you have given us. May StarClan grant you many seasons of rest." Ashstar meowed and the newest elder dipped his head stiffly before padding over to sit beside Lostear, Raggedpelt and Dappletail.

Fawnfire watched surprised. Cinderclaw had fought in the battle yesterday and now he had asked Ashstar to become an elder?

The cats that had gathered slowly dispersed, grabbing fresh kill out of the pile as the evening patrol left. Fawnfire too padded over to the fresh kill pile, pulling out a thrush and starting to go over to where Burntleaf and Stormsong were sitting and eating. Before she could, however, she heard Ashstar's voice call to her.

She turned to see him waving her over to where he sat with Swiftfoot and Foxheart.  
She carried her thrush over to them and sat down, slightly hesitantly. She talked with them while she ate, about ShadowClan and the upcoming gathering. Foxheart and Ashstar seemed to not care that Fawnfire didn't have as much experience as they did, but the ginger deputy couldn't help but notice that Swiftfoot seemed to almost ignore her, the tortoiseshell warrior's eyes flashing every time she spoke.

When it was time to leave for the gathering, Ashstar padded to the head of the partially formed patrol, Fawnfire slipping between cats as well to stand at his side as she had seen Nightflame do so many times. She heard a few gossipy mewls behind her, and she flattened her ears to her head in embarassment.

Once all the cats that were coming were gathered, Ashstar flicked his tail and they all streamed out of the gorse tunnel behind him. Fawnfire ran flanking her leader on the right, still not comfortable with the position. She could hear all the cats running behind them, their paws pounding an even rhythm that was whispery on the forest floor.

Ashstar slowed to a stop when he came to the edge of the clearing at FourTrees, his eyes scanning the mass of cats in front of him. Fawnfire noted that WindClan and RiverClan had arrived already, but there wasn't yet a sign of ShadowClan.

After a few long heartbeats, Ashstar bounded down into the clearing, Fawnfire and the rest of the ThunderClan patrol right behind him. The ginger deputy padded up to where she usually sat with Gorsefur, Burntleaf beside her. When they reached the dark brown tabby tom, they stopped, greeting him.

"Hey, Fawnfire, Burntleaf." the WindClan warrior replied. "Hasn't been long."

"No, it hasn't." Fawnfire sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Is everyone alright in WindClan?"

"Yeah, except for Breezepaw and Rabbitfur." Gorsefur mewed, flattening his ears slightly. "Wasn't that ThunderClan cat that was killed, Nightflame, your deputy?"

"Yeah." Burntleaf growled, glaring at a group of ShadowClan cats as they padded past, apparently just having arrived.

"That's horrible." Gorsefur shook his head slowly, before looking past the two ThunderClan cats at the base of the great rock where the deputies usually sat. "Who is the new deputy?"

Fawnfire curled her tail around her paws as Burntleaf purred. "I am." the light ginger she-cat mewed, and she saw Gorsefur's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" he asked and upon seeing her nod he too purred. "That's great, Fawnfire. Congratulations."

"I'm not sure if it's great or not just yet," she admitted, still dipping her head to him in thanks. Featherstar stepped forward to yowl and gain the attention of the mass of cats below the great rock.

Larkstar stepped forward to speak first, her dark brown fur pale in the moonlight. "Prey is running well in WindClan, but we mourn the deaths of Rabbitfur and Breezepaw, who were killed by ShadowClan when they attacked out camp." There were grumbles from RiverClan and WindClan cats before Larkstar continued. "We would also like to thank ThunderClan for their help in the battle."

Fawnfire saw Ashstar dip his head to Larkstar when she turned to look at him before the WindClan leader stepped back and motioned the ThunderClan leader forward. "Prey runs well in ThunderClan territory as well. We mourn for Mistpelt and Nightflame who were both killed by ShadowClan in separate attacks. Fawnfire is ThunderClan's new deputy." The dark gray leader paused and Fawnfire felt the stares of cats from all the Clans burn into her pelt, including Darkstar. A slight murmur rippled across the clan cats before Ashstar continued.

"ThunderClan also has to report that we have found numerous ShadowClan scents on our side of the Thunderpath. This has been going on long enough and we will no longer tolerate it." Ashstar paused to glare at Darkstar.

"Ashstar," Featherstar spoke up, her voice slightly reprimanding, "Perhaps you could have this conversation with Darkstar some other time. This is a peaceful gathering."

"I've tried, Featherstar." the dark gray leader spat, not backing down. "But the last time I went to ShadowClan peacefully with my complaints, he drove me out, keeping the two warriors I had brought with me prisoner and threatening me with their lives."

There were shocked mews from the assembled cats and even Larkstar and Featherstar looked appalled.

"Is this true Darkstar?" Larkstar demanded, but the black and gray tabby tom didn't look troubled.

"If I remember correctly, Ashstar, your warriors arrived home safely."

A loud snarl erupted from Fawnfire's throat without thought, but she heard more of her Clanmates make similar noises and Birchfur spoke up.

"Mistpelt was killed!" the light tabby warrior yowled furiously, and Ashstar allowed a few more outcries of anger before he flicked his tail for silence, turning to Darkstar again. Fawnfire could see his pale blue eyes flashing.

"Darkstar, if any of my patrols scent your warriors on ThunderClan territory again, we will attack without question."

With that, the ThunderClan leader stepped back, stiffly motioning Featherstar forward.  
"Looks like now would be a good time to attack ThunderClan anyway." a voice hissed quietly behind Fawnfire.

The ginger deputy spun to glare at the black ShadowClan tom that had spoken.

"With a deputy that's little more than an apprentice and an obviously mouse brained leader it's like territory for the taking," the warrior continued, and Fawnfire felt her ears flatten as the three other warriors he was sitting with purred darkly in agreement.

After a heartbeat, Fawnfire hissed a response, deciding not to let the other warriors see how hard the comment had hit her.

"I bet that's not what you were saying when I sent you running in your own territory."  
The warrior only glared in response and Fawnfire snorted before turning her eyes back to the great rock, ignoring Burntleaf's attempts to get her attention.

Featherstar was stepping back, apparently having finished her report, and Darkstar was taking her place. The ShadowClan leader's report was short and Fawnfire rose to her paws once he was done, preparing to say good-bye to Gorsefur. Before she could a group of RiverClan and WindClan warriors padded up, their eyes bright with mirth.

"So Fawnfire, what's it like being the first deputy apprentice?" one RiverClan tom asked and Fawnfire bared her teeth at him.

"I'm not an apprentice." she growled, and one of the WindClan she-cats snorted.

"Might as well be for all the experience you have."

"Leave her alone, Featherwing." Gorsefur meowed stepping up, but Fawnfire turned on him as well, her eyes narrowed.

"I don't need you to defend me." she spat before stalking towards where the ThunderClan patrol was gathering.

She hadn't really meant to snap at her WindClan friend like that, and she knew he was just trying to help, but it seemed that she was now the laughing stock of the whole forest. She didn't need to seem soft, not now. Burntleaf quickly padded up behind her and Fawnfire felt her friend's tail drape across her shoulders.

"Just ignore them Fawnfire." the dark brown warrior mewed, licking her friend's ear as they approached their Clanmates. "Gorsefur says he's sorry."

"He didn't do anything." the ginger deputy sighed, stopping to look at Burntleaf. "I just lost my temper."

Burntleaf purred sympathetically, and Fawnfire looked at her thankfully before bounding up to stand beside Ashstar. The dark gray leader nodded to her before flicking his tail and launching himself forward, back towards camp. Fawnfire ran at his shoulder silently, thinking about what had been said at the gathering. She had missed Featherstar's report so she didn't know what RiverClan had said, and Darkstar's report had given nothing away of his future plans.

It didn't take long to get back to camp and when they arrived, Fawnfire pulled Stormsong aside. "Will you lead the dawn patrol?" she asked and the dark gray warrior dipped his head.

"Sure, who do you want me to take?" Stormsong asked, and Fawnfire faltered a bit before responding.

"Uh, how about Spottedwing, Birchfur and Tigerpaw?"

"Birchfur went this morning, didn't he?" Stormsong asked carefully and Fawnfire flattened her ears.

"Oh, right. Take Duststripe instead."

Stormsong dipped his head and padded into the warrior's den. Just as Fawnfire made to follow, Swiftfoot shouldered by roughly and the ginger deputy stopped, staring after the older tortoiseshell warrior.

"Swiftfoot," she called her back with a slight sigh. She might as well talk to her now, while they were the only ones in the clearing.

"Yes?" Swiftfoot asked coolly, turning to face her with her eyes narrowed.

"Is there something bothering you?" Fawnfire demanded.

"I was the next in line to be deputy." the tortoiseshell she-cat growled. "Not you."

"I didn't ask Ashstar to make me deputy." Fawnfire meowed, shocked. "It's not my fault."

Swiftfoot snorted, turning back to the warriors den. Fawnfire watched her go, eyes wide. She wanted to say something more, but nothing came to her. The camp was completely silent save for the sounds of crickets and wind blowing through the trees. The ginger deputy curled her tail tightly around her paws before tucking them under her.

She could have dealt with other Clans' warriors thinking her unable to be ThunderClan's deputy, but now even her own Clanmates were saying the same. She couldn't help but wonder if they were right.

"Swiftfoot will come around, given time." Ashstar's rumbling voice beside her startled her and she jerked her head up to look at him, eyes wide with surprise, before they dulled and she lowered her gaze again.

"It's not just Swiftfoot. Even the other Clans think I won't make a good deputy." she mewed and Ashstar crouched beside her.

"So prove them wrong." he responded simply. "I wouldn't have named you the deputy if I hadn't believed that you could do it."

Fawnfire looked at him again before rising and shaking out her pelt. "You're right, Ashstar. I really am being mouse brained."

"Not at all." the dark gray leader purred. "If you didn't doubt yourself a little in the beginning, I'd say you were being a bad deputy. Come, I need to speak with you for a moment in my den."

Fawnfire followed her leader behind the curtain of lichen curiously, wondering what was so important that it couldn't be said in the deserted clearing.

"Ambertail doesn't wish for me to tell you this," Ashstar started once they'd sat in his den. "But I'm getting a bit tiered of keeping secrets from you. Ambertail received a prophecy from StarClan a few moons ago. StarClan told her that only fire can light the path that darkness has consumed."

Fawnfire blinked slowly as she took in the words of the prophecy. "What does it mean?" she asked hesitantly a few short heartbeats later.

"What do you think it means?" Ashstar asked.

"The darkness it refers to could mean Darkstar." she meowed carefully and Ashstar nodded.

"That's what we believe. What about the fire?"

Fawnfire felt unease crawl through her pelt. "It's me?" she asked, and Ashstar sighed.  
"Ambertail thinks so. So do I."

"So that's why you made me deputy." Fawnfire meowed, disheartened, but Ashstar shook his head.

"Fawnfire, Ambertail told me about the prophecy earlier today. Besides," his eyes glimmered in amusement. "I noticed your strength long ago. Why do you think I gave you the name 'fire' in the first place?" Fawnfire ducked her head as the leader purred before he spoke again. "It's time you got to your nest. Get some rest."

Fawnfire dipped her head and exited the leader's den, padding across the clearing before slipping silently into the warriors den. Her nest was soft and warm and as she curled up to sleep, she thought of the disturbing prophecy. What did StarClan have in store for her destiny? But then another thought came to her mind. Ashstar had said he was getting tiered of keeping secrets from her. Did that mean there was more that he still hadn't told her?

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it! The next one will be out shortly and I beg everyone to review!


	15. Thunderpath

AN: I know, it's been **forever**. I claim full responsibility. To anyone that's stuck with this story, you deserve a medal because I just can't seem to get a normal update pattern for this story going. But I do assure you all that I have not, nor will I ever give up on Darkened Flames. So, yeah, read and enjoy. As always thanks to Niah for betaing this chapter.

* * *

A little more than a quarter of a moon passed peacefully, and Fawnfire had not received any reports of ShadowClan scent on the borders from the patrols. Ashstar seemed confident that Darkstar had taken his warning at the gathering seriously and was no longer going to try to take ThunderClan territory. Fawnfire herself was not so sure; Darkstar didn't seem like the type of cat who would back down at the first threat of battle.

Fawnfire padded over to Stormsong as he slipped through the gorse tunnel, Wolfsong and Tawnyfeather behind him. He had led the evening patrol and she wanted to get his report before sitting down to eat with Burntleaf.

"Fawnfire," he sighed as she approached, his eyes narrowed in anger. "We found ShadowClan scent on our territory. Enough to have easily been four or five cats and we found half-eaten remains of prey with their scent all over it."

Fawnfire growled and flexed her claws into the sandy earth. She had known that this quarrel with ShadowClan wasn't over.

"Very well, Stormsong, I'll tell Ashstar," she growled, and the dark gray warrior dipped his head before padding away.

The ginger deputy sheathed her claws before padding over to the curtain of lichen that shielded the leader's den.

"Ashstar," she meowed, sticking her head through and dipping it quickly. "Stormsong reported for the evening patrol."

The gray leader gestured her inside, picking his head up from where he had been eating a vole.

"All is well I hope?" he asked, and Fawnfire sighed as she sat before him.

"I'm afraid not, Ashstar." she mewed, bowing her head. "The patrol found ShadowClan scent and half-eaten prey remains on our territory by the Thunderpath."

Ashstar growled wordlessly, narrowing his eyes.

"I told Darkstar we would attack if we found ShadowClan scent on our territory again. So we will."

"Would it be wise to go now?" Fawnfire asked carefully, looking up at him. "It's nearly dark, we'll be on unfamiliar territory and ShadowClan are excellent night-fighters. It's possible that Darkstar instructed his warriors to leave the prey where they knew we'd find it so we'd attack when he wanted us to."

Ashstar stopped from where he'd started pacing to look at her.

"An interesting thought." he meowed slowly, thinking as well.

A few heartbeats passed silently before he continued.

"You may be right, Fawnfire, very well. We will attack ShadowClan at dawn."

Fawnfire dipped her head, relieved slightly. Both cats exited the den and Ashstar leapt up onto the high rock, yowling to assemble the Clan.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he spoke once the warriors and apprentices were gathered before him. "The evening patrol found ShadowClan scents on our territory once again. This is why we will be attacking ShadowClan at dawn tomorrow." He paused as the warriors below yowled agreement, their voices loud and angry.

After a few moments, Ashstar flicked his tail for silence and spoke again.

"I will be taking Fawnfire, Swiftfoot, Silentstep, Foxheart, Duststripe, Wolfsong, Stormsong, Adderpaw and Tigerpaw with me."

The dark gray leader then made to leap off of the high rock, but Birchfur spoke up before he could.

"Why are we waiting until dawn?" the light tabby warrior asked. "We should go now!"

A few cats muttered agreement and Fawnfire watched as Ashstar sat again to speak, wondering if he would give the warriors the same explanation she had given him.

"ShadowClan very easily could have laid the scents and prey to entice us to attack at a certain time. By waiting we could still have a small advantage against them."

Birchfur dipped his head but still didn't look convinced as his leader leapt down and padded over to Fawnfire.

"Fawnfire," he mewed quietly once he reached her. "Take a patrol and check out the border for yourself . Make sure there aren't any more ShadowClan cats stealing prey."

The ginger deputy dipped her head and padded over to where Spottedwing and Sunpelt were sitting.

"Will you two come on a quick border patrol with me?" she asked. "Ashstar wants us to check out the ShadowClan border."

"Sure, we'll come, Fawnfire." Spottedwing meowed, rising to her paws. Sunpelt nodded and rose as well, shaking out her pelt quickly.

"I'll come too if you'd like, Fawnfire." Birchfur's voice surprised her, but she turned to face the warrior and nodded.

"Sure, let's go."

She quickly led the warriors out of camp and towards the ShadowClan border, loping easily. They were silent, and as they drew closer to the border, Fawnfire began to scent ShadowClan cats. Silently, she flicked her tail for the patrol to stop and opened her mouth, hoping to pinpoint where the scents were coming from. Spottedwing stepped forward, flicking her tail towards the Thunderpath, her eyes narrowed in anger.

Nodding, Fawnfire stalked forward, flicking her tail for the warriors to follow. A few foxlengths away, she stuck her head through a group of ferns and stifled a hiss.

There were two ShadowClan cats on ThunderClan territory. One was Hawktalon, the deputy, and the other was the warrior that had taunted her at the last gathering.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Fawnfire snarled as she leapt through the ferns, landing a tail length away from the enemy warriors, her claws unsheathed. Birchfur, Spottedwing and Sunpelt followed, their claws unsheathed and teeth bared.

Hawktalon took an uneasy step back, looking over the warriors carefully. He didn't say anything for a few heartbeats.

"This territory belongs to ShadowClan now." he growled at last, his fur bristling.

"And you're going to take it with two cats?" Fawnfire scoffed, taking a step towards him. "Leave now, Hawktalon or we will attack."

The light tabby deputy hissed uneasily as the ThunderClan warriors came forward before he spun and shot towards the Thunderpath, the warrior going with him.

Fawnfire spat and leapt after them, intent on chasing the two intruding cats to the border.

When they got to the Thunderpath, Hawktalon and the warrior sped across without looking. Birchfur let out a furious yowl and followed them onto the hard gray surface, Spottedwing at his side.

"Birchfur, Spottedwing, come back!" Fawnfire ordered, she and Sunpelt stopping at the edge of the Thunderpath.

She heard the monster before she saw it.

"No!" she yowled turning her wide eyes to where Birchfur and Spottedwing were backing slowly towards ThunderClan territory while Hawktalon watched from his territory with a full patrol of ShadowClan warriors. "Get back here! Hurry!"

She watched, horrified, as both warriors looked up, saw the monster barreling towards them, and made to leap back onto ThunderClan territory. Birchfur landed beside the deputy, panting, but there was a horrible screech as the monster with glowing eyes slammed into Spottedwing mid-leap.

"No!" Sunpelt screeched, her eyes wide and her fur on end.

The monster passed a heartbeat later and Fawnfire quickly checked for any more before bounding out to the cat that had raised her, praying to StarClan that she wasn't dead.  
Spottedwing's body and fur were torn horribly and Fawnfire bowed her head, her limbs freezing with grief. The spotted golden warrior gave a quiet grunt of pain and Fawnfire's ears pricked hopefully as she turned back to Sunpelt and Birchfur.

"Birchfur, get Ambertail as quickly as you can." she ordered. "Sunpelt, help me get her off the Thunderpath."

"She's not dead?" Sunpelt asked, trotting over to her anxiously.

"Not yet." Fawnfire choked out before grabbing Spottedwing's scruff, and with Sunpelt's help she carried the gravely injured she-cat back through the ferns and onto ThunderClan territory.

"You're going to be alright, Spottedwing." Fawnfire murmured, touching her nose to Spottedwing's as Sunpelt crouched beside her mother.

The spotted golden she-cat said nothing, but lay wheezing on the patch of grass she'd been sat down on. Her eyes were dull, yellow slits.

"Please, StarClan, let her be alright," Sunpelt prayed, her voice shaking slightly.

Fawnfire touched her surrogate sister's shoulder with her tail tip, feeling the same grief but attempting to hold it in.

"Fawnfire," Spottedwing's voice was weak and raspy as she fought for breath.

"Don't try to speak." Fawnfire mewed, crouching so their heads were close. "Ambertail will be here soon."

"No, I must. Watch... Sunpelt for me. I'm glad to have raised you. And Sunpelt, I will see you again, don't worry little one."

"Spottedwing, no, please." Sunpelt whispered, but the she-cat had fallen silent, her flank still heaving with the effort of breathing.

Only a few heartbeats later, Birchfur bounded up to them, Ambertail and Ashstar behind him.

"Great StarClan." Ambertail mewed hoarsely, stepping up to nose Spottedwing's back gently. The spotted golden warrior made no indication that she had been touched and the medicine cat sighed.

"I think it broke her spine. There's not much I can do, it's a miracle she's still alive at all."

Sunpelt whimpered and Ashstar shot a look at her before speaking.

"Let's get her back to camp anyway." he meowed and Fawnfire moved to pick up Spottedwing's scruff, Birchfur helping her gently. They padded back to camp slowly and after carefully navigating the ravine, Fawnfire backed through the gorse tunnel after Ashstar and Ambertail, carrying Spottedwing over to the medicine cat's den as the other warriors looked on in silence.

"Fawnfire, my den please." Ashstar meowed quietly once she'd sat Spottedwing in a nest. The ginger deputy flinched at the anger in his voice.

"It's not her fault." Birchfur meowed quickly, looking at the gray leader. "She told us to stop. Spottedwing and I didn't."

Ashstar flicked his tail for the warrior to stop.

"Enough. Come, Fawnfire."

The ginger deputy followed him into the leader's den silently, sitting before him and bowing her head.

"I... I'm sorry Ashstar." she murmured. "We found a pair of ShadowClan cats and chased them to the border. Sunpelt and I stopped at the Thunderpath but Spottedwing and Birchfur didn't. I yowled for them to come back and then we saw the monster. Birchfur leapt back onto our territory and Spottedwing tried but..." she trailed off, not needing - nor able - to say anything else. She waited silently for him to say something, hoping he wasn't angry at her.

The dark gray leader sighed and looked at his paws, his eyes narrowed.

"It wasn't your fault Fawnfire." he meowed eventually. "From what you and Birchfur have told me it was an accident. We will still attack ShadowClan at dawn."

Fawnfire dipped her head, still stiff with fear for Spottedwing's life.

Before she and Ashstar could leave the den, Ambertail padded in, her tail drooped so it was almost dragging on the ground.

"Spottedwing is dead." she mewed, blinking up at the leader and deputy. "Snowdapple and I tried everything, but she just couldn't be saved."

Fawnfire stared at the medicine cat with wide eyes, unwilling to believe what she was saying. Ashstar sighed and spoke.

"Very well. Has she been laid in the clearing?"

"Not yet I wanted to let you know first." Ambertail explained and Fawnfire spoke up, her voice quiet.

"Let me tell Sunpelt, please." she mewed, and the dark gray leader nodded.

The ginger deputy dipped her head again and left the den, seeking out her foster sister.

"Sunpelt," she mewed, padding up to the golden she-cat where she sat with Tawnyfeather, Burntleaf and Stormsong.

The golden warrior turned to face her hopefully, but Fawnfire just sighed and sat in front of her as Burntleaf padded to sit beside her friend and lick her ear.

"Sunpelt, she's dead." Fawnfire whispered, and the golden warrior choked back a quiet wail of grief as she bowed her head.

The ginger deputy leaned forward and licked Sunpelt's ear as Snowdapple and Ambertail carried Spottedwing's broken body into the clearing, layingo her in the center.

At the same time, Ashstar leapt onto the high rock, sitting and yowling to summon the Clan. When his warriors had gathered beneath him under the light of the rising moon he spoke, his voice quiet but authoritative.

"Spottedwing was a noble and loyal warrior that served her Clan well." he meowed somberly. "Her death is a tragedy, but it will not affect our attack on ShadowClan at dawn. If anything it will strengthen our claws."

The warriors yowled agreement below him and Ashstar nodded before leaping down and padding over to share tongues with the spotted golden warrior for the final time.

Fawnfire and Sunpelt joined the line of waiting warriors at the back, their heads bowed. Fawnfire knew she would sit vigil for the she-cat that had raised her beside Sunpelt.

When Ashstar finished, he padded back to his deputy and touched his tail tip to her shoulder.

"Fawnfire, I will have another cat take your place in tomorrow's patrol." he murmured. "Sit vigil with Spottedwing tonight, and keep an eye on camp tomorrow while we're gone."

"Ashstar," Fawnfire moved to protest, her eyes narrowed with rage. ShadowClan had caused this as well. She wanted to rip their throats out with her own claws, not sit and watch the camp like a useless kit.

"Fawnfire, your grief will make you reckless." Ashstar told her before she could say any more. "Sit vigil tonight and honor her on her way to StarClan. Then you will stay and protect the camp with the remaining warriors tomorrow."

Fawnfire stared at him for a few more heartbeats before sighing and dipping her head.

"Good." Ashstar meowed, his voice sympathetic. "Who should take your spot on he patrol?"

Fawnfire was surprised the dark gray leader was asking her opinion but didn't question him as she thought it over and Sunpelt stepped forward and laid beside her mother.

"Take Burntleaf." the ginger deputy meowed after a few heartbeats.

"Will that leave you enough strength to protect camp?" Ashstar inquired, and Fawnfire nodded.

"Ok then." the gray leader returned the nod before padding over to the dark brown warrior to inform her of the change in plans.

Fawnfire sighed and laid slowly beside Sunpelt, burying her nose in an untorn spot of Spottedwing's golden spotted fur.

Fawnfire's vigil that night was long, but she barely noticed it through her grief. Spottedwing had been the queen that raised her after her mother and sister had died. She'd loved her as if she was her own mother.

A light rain started just before dawn and just as the sun started to rise, Ashstar exited his den, followed by the elders from their den.

Fawnfire stood stiffly, not even bothering to shake the rain from her pelt as Ashstar stood next to her.

"I organized the dawn patrol." he meowed to her. "I told them to make a quick sweep and come back. I want you to keep everyone else in camp until we get back."

Fawnfire dipped her head in agreement.

"I'll wake your patrol." she mewed before padding stiffly into the warrior's den behind Sunpelt.

Her golden foster sister went to her nest while the ginger deputy padded delicately between nests to wake Ashstar's battle patrol.

Once Burntleaf, Swiftfoot, Silentstep, Foxheart, Duststripe, Stormsong, Wolfsong were awake she slipped into the apprentice's den to see all three apprentices already awake, talking quietly and grooming themselves.

"Adderpaw, Tigerpaw," she meowed, blinking at them. "Time to go."

The two leapt to their paws, excited and Cedarpaw watched them before speaking.

"Good luck." he mewed to them, and both nodded to him silently before turning to Fawnfire, who turned and pushed out of the den, followed by the two apprentices.

"So Fawnfire, will you try to watch me fight?" Tigerpaw asked, his voice shaking with excitement. "I'm going to send those ShadowClan prey stealers running."

Fawnfire let out a ragged purr but shook her head.

"I'm not going on the patrol, Tigerpaw, but I'm sure you will send them scampering. Be careful, both of you." She looked at both apprentice's sternly, and Adderpaw dipped his head instantly while Tigerpaw looked at her, confused.

"Ashstar said last night that you were coming," he mewed, and Fawnfire turned to him as they neared the waiting patrol.

"I sat vigil with Spottedwing last night. I'd be no good in a fight right now." she told him and Tigerpaw blinked in understanding.

"Oh." he mewed. "Well, I promise I'll do good."

"I'm sure." Fawnfire repeated before flicking his ear with her tail tip. Just then, Ashtar padded back into camp behind the elders.

The ginger deputy backed away a few steps as the dark gray leader looked over his patrol critically. He then looked to her and Fawnfire quickly dipped her head to him.

She wouldn't let him down. She'd protect the camp until they returned.

The dark gray leader nodded before flicking his tail for the patrol to follow him out of the camp. Fawnfire watched them go, her paws itching to join them. She still wanted to avenge the deaths of Spottedwing, Nightflame and Mistpelt.

Warriors sluggishly exited the den slowly as the sun continued to rise, taking pieces of fresh-kill out of the pile and lounging around camp, all biding their time anxiously until their Clanmates returned. Fawnfire waited just inside the gorse tunnel, wishing she could sleep. A light rain still fell but she barely noticed it, only looking up from the thorn tunnel when she heard a cat sit beside her.

She turned her head quickly to see Stormsong looking at the gorse tunnel as well.

"I know you wanted to go." he mewed quietly. "But I wouldn't want you to get hurt because you weren't thinking straight. ShadowClan wouldn't think twice about killing a warrior, you know that."

Fawnfire sighed and looked at him.

"I know, Stormsong, but thanks. I needed to hear it." she told him with a grateful blink.

He just nodded with a quiet purr and touched his tail tip to her shoulder, letting it linger there for a few long moments. Fawnfire flicked her ears with a slight surprise but turned her eyes back to the gorse tunnel.

The sun hovered just above the tops of the trees, shining blotchily through the clouds. Fawnfire's eyes narrowed when she heard cats scrambling down the ravine and she stiffened expectantly, not knowing if they were her Clanmates, seeing as they were downwind. Beside her, Stormsong unsheathed his claws and gouged them into the hard packed dirt. She relaxed, however, when Ashstar's dark gray pelt shouldered through the thorn barrier followed by the rest of his patrol.

"How did it go?" the light ginger deputy asked anxiously, padding up to the dark gray leader and looking him over for injuries. She could she nothing more than light claw marks aside from a sluggishly bleeding bite mark on his throat.

"Fine. We taught them a lesson before we retreated, to be sure." Ashstar's pale blue eyes were bright as the rest of his patrol padded into Ambertail's den. "No cat was seriously hurt, thank StarClan." He regarded her carefully after the ginger deputy opened her jaws in a wide yawn. "Get some sleep, Fawnfire. A deputy dead on her paws won't do me much good."

"Yes Ashstar." Fawnfire dipped her head to the leader before padding over to the warrior's den, her exhaustion finally getting to her.

As she approached the den, Flamekit and Sandkit bounded out of the nursery and leapt at Foxheart, mewing to him excitedly. Once inside the warrior's den, Fawnfire curled up in her nest, casting a sympathetic glance at the still sleeping form of Sunpelt.

She drifted into sleep much easier now that she knew Ashstar and the rest of her Clanmates had returned from their attack on ShadowClan.

* * *

AN: It's a little short, but better than nothing. I promise I'll start getting the chapters up quicker. Please review and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.


	16. River Trouble

AN: Here's the next chapter, I kope you like it. Sorry again for the wait.

* * *

The rest of the moon until the next gathering passed mostly uneventfully. Fawnfire was pleasantly surprised that there had been virtually no more prey-stealing from ShadowClan after the attack, and the patrols were once again safe within their own borders. Tigerpaw was still doing extremely well with his training, along with his two brothers. Cedarpaw was turning into one of the best trackers in the Clan, while Adderpaw was growing quickly into a huge, formidable cat.

The one damper on the rest of the moon was Dappletail's death. The elder she-cat simply died in her sleep - from old age, in Ambertail's estimation. Sunpelt had taken to spending most of her time alone since Spottedwing's death much to Fawnfire's dismay, but between organizing patrols and training Tigerpaw, she didn't have much time to speak with her foster sister.

"Who would you like to take to the gathering?" the ginger deputy questioned, sticking her head though the curtain of lichen that covered the entrance to Ashstar's den. The dark gray leader looked up from his paws and spoke, his voice sounding troubled.

"Let's see... you, Swiftfoot, Foxheart, Silentstep, Birchfur, Stormsong, Tigerpaw and Cedarpaw. Will you check and see if Ambertail and Snowdapple wish to come as well?" the gray leader asked, and Fawnfire quickly dipped her head.

"Of course, Ashstar. I'll let the warriors and apprentices know as well." The ginger she-cat then backed out of the lichen and padded towards the tunnel of ferns that led to Ambertail's den.

The medicine cat and her apprentice were both hunched over a few piles of herbs, their paws mixing them deftly.

"Ambertail, Ashstar wants to know if you and Snowdapple want to go to the gathering." Fawnfire asked, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything important. The tortoiseshell she-cat turned, her whiskers twitching as she looked at Fawnfire.

"Yes, we will. Thank you, Fawnfire." The deputy simply dipped her head and left the den, searching out the rest of the cats that Ashstar wanted for his patrol.

Later that night, Fawnfire gazed quickly around the clearing at Four Trees before following Ashstar down into it. RiverClan and WindClan had already arrived and she padded over to Gorsefur at once, greeting the WindClan warrior.

"Hey Fawnfire. How's everything in ThunderClan?" the dark brown tabby tom questioned as she sat beside him, looking up to the great rock.

"Fine, I guess. We finally got ShadowClan to leave us alone, thank StarClan," Fawnfire said evasively. Friend and current ally or not, Gorsefur was still from a different Clan, so she couldn't tell him everything.

"Good job on that." he snorted, his tail tip flicking almost irately. "Fox-hearted prey stealers."

Fawnfire flicked an ear and gave a slight purr of amusement before looking up as Ashstar yowled to start the gathering. Her leader stepped back, and an unfamiliar cat stepped forward, making Fawnfire's eyes narrow slightly in confusion.

"RiverClan mourns the death of Featherstar, who lost her last life a quarter moon ago. I am RiverClan's leader now, and our deputy is Mossfur." he paused as congratulations circled the clearing before he continued.

"What's his name?" Fawnfire murmured quietly to Gorsefur, leaning over slightly.

"Fishpool, or I guess Fishstar now." Gorsefur hissed back just as quietly, and Fawnfire nodded before looking around the clearing, vaguely listening to the RiverClan leader's report.

She could see Tigerpaw sitting with a group of apprentices a few tail lengths away, his head ducked down as he apparently spoke with what looked to be a ShadowClan she-cat. The ginger deputy snorted but turned back to the great rock just as Darkstar stepped forward, curling his tail around his paws.

"ShadowClan has been recovering from an attack by ThunderClan for a majority of the last moon." he said calmly, causing whispers to circulate the clearing. Fawnfire began to bare her teeth in a snarl, her claws flexing on the grassy earth beneath her paws.

"I believe I warned you at the last gathering that if we scented ShadowClan prey-stealers on ThunderClan territory again, we would attack, Darkstar." Ashstar spoke up patiently from where he sat beside Larkstar. "Can you honestly judge us for following through with a threat?"

Darkstar's lip pulled up in a slight snarl for a few moments before he calmed himself and continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "We still have very little prey in our territory, and..."

Fawnstar felt her fur bristle angrily and she tuned out the ShadowClan leader, not wanting to start something during a gathering. Spottedwing's death was still fresh in her mind, and the cat she personally blamed for it had no remorse, nor did he even mention it, though the patrol had to have told him. She was surprised when she felt a bushy tail fall lightly across her shoulders and looked up to see Foxheart now beside her, his eyes narrowed in sympathy.

"StarClan will deliver justice to Darkstar when they feel it is right." he murmured to her quietly, just as the ShadowClan leader stepped back and Ashstar took his place at the edge of the great rock. Fawnfire nodded slowly to her former mentor and he purred quietly, flicking her ear lightly with his tail tip before turning his attention to the great rock, though he stayed by Fawnfire's side.

The ginger she-cat gave a slight shake of her head. She was deputy of her Clan, and Foxheart still had to calm her down like an apprentice. She still wasn't sure that Ashstar had made the right choice in her, even moons after.

When the gathering was over, Fawnfire bid Gorsefur a good moon before she padded over to where her Clanmates were waiting with Foxheart. Glancing back to see if Ashstar was coming, she froze when she saw Darkstar and Fishstar conversing with their heads bowed on top of the great rock. The ShadowClan leader's tail was lashing from side to side, and she knew whatever they were talking about, it was nothing good. She blinked and turned her eyes away when Ashstar joined her near the head of the patrol, his tail erect and eyes narrowed slightly.

"Ready?" he questioned, and Fawnfire quickly dipped her head, vowing to speak to him about what she had just seen when they got back to camp.

The run through the forest was warm, and a small thunderstorm started just as they slipped through the gorse tunnel into camp. Fawnfire saw Ashstar wave her towards his den after the warriors had trotted into their own den, out of the rain. She shook out her pelt just inside the curtain of lichen before stepping further into the den to sit in front of the dark gray leader.

"So what did you think of the gathering?" Ashstar asked as he began to groom his pelt completely dry. Fawnfire didn't bother, knowing she'd be going back out into the rain to get to the warrior's den.

"After the gathering was over, I saw Darkstar and Fishstar talking on the great rock." she confessed, her tail tip twitching with worry. She thought it seemed more like conspiring, but she wasn't going to tell the leader that.

"Yes, that is troubling. RiverClan has been growing restless for SunningRocks again recently, and while Featherstar wouldn't have allied her Clan with Darkstar's, Fishstar might. That's a possibility we can't ignore." Ashstar mused before looking back to Fawnfire with a slight tilt to his head. "I saw you get a bit restless when Darkstar spoke of the battle."

Fawnfire bowed her head and sighed, wishing the older leader hadn't seen her get that angry at a gathering. "I'm sorry, Ashstar. I should have had better control over myself." she told him quietly, feeling her ears grow hot with embarrassment.

"Fawnfire, it was nothing more than I expected. Darkstar has taken a lot from you recently, it's understandable you were angry." Ashstar pointed out. "Why do you think I didn't take Sunpelt to the gathering tonight?"

Fawnfire looked back up, relief brightening her eyes.

"Now, I want you to add a guard outside camp from sunset until dawn from now on." Ashstar said briskly, changing the subject. "Starting tomorrow. I also want the patrols to pay particular attention to SunningRocks as well as the Thunderpath."

Fawnfire dipped her head, committing the orders to memory.

"Yes, Ashstar. Goodnight." with that, she turned and made to exit the den, only to have Ashstar's voice stop her.

"Fawnfire, as my deputy, I feel you should know that I am on my last life." he said, sounding more tired than the ginger she-cat had ever heard him before.

She spun back around to face him quickly, her eyes widened in shock and horror. The gray leader on his last life? The mere thought seemed impossible.

"Don't look so shocked, Fawnfire. I have been leader for many, many seasons." Ashstar purred before touching his tail tip to her shoulder. "I don't plan on loosing it soon, but with these constant threats from our neighbors, I want you prepared."

Fawnfire gave a slight dip of her head, still reeling from the information. She turned again and this time exited the den, padding across the camp slowly so not to get as wet.

A little over two moons passed quickly, and Fawnfire was growing weary of once again finding intruding cats on ThunderClan territory. While it was mostly ShadowClan that were prey-stealing, RiverClan warriors were simply found lounging on SunningRocks as if they were part of their territory. All intruding cats were immediately chased out, and the number of enemy cats on ThunderClan territory were finally starting to decrease on a day to day basis. She woke with a soft mew of confusion, blinking wearily up at Wolfsong who had been prodding her side.

"Wolfsong?" she slurred, opening her jaws in a wide yawn as she pulled herself to her paws and stumbled out of the den, so she could talk without waking the other warriors. Wolfsong had been the one guarding the camp entrance that night. Looking up to silverpelt, she could see that it was well past moonhigh, but no where near dawn.

"What's wrong?"

"I caught a ShadowClan warrior outside camp. Ashstar has him in his den; he asked me to fetch you." Wolfsong explained, sitting back and licking a few scratches that went the length of one of her forelegs.

"You should get that seen by Ambertail." Fawnfire said, shaking out her pelt and stretching in an attempt to fully wake up. She trotted briskly over to the entrance to Ashstar's den and slipped inside the curtain of lichen.

She almost ran into the dark gray leader, who was sitting directly in front if the entrance, his claws unsheathed and his eyes narrowed at a shadowed figure near the back of the den.

"Ashstar, you wanted to see me?" Fawnfire asked, carefully slipping around the leader into the den after he waved his tail for her to do so. She too narrowed her eyes at the ShadowClan warrior. The dim moonlight in the back of the den revealed the reddish-brown pelt of a warrior she had never seen before.

"Yes, Fawnfire, forgive me for having Wolfsong wake you, but I thought it best you were present for this." Ashstar said, glancing at her before back to the enemy tom. "Wolfsong caught this warrior sneaking around the perimeter of camp."

Fawnfire hissed angrily, bearing her teeth at the tom who just stared at her with wide eyes. He couldn't hide the fear-scent that wafted from his pelt, but Fawnfire felt no pity. The thought of this warrior on the other side of the den wall from her Clanmates – especially the kits - made her furious.

"What is your name?" Ashstar demanded from the warrior, who took a small step forward, into a sliver of moonlight so they could see him better.

"I am Firetail." he said carefully, glancing between Ashstar and Fawnfire.

"Why did Darkstar send you?" Ashstar spat, flexing his claws into the floor of the den.

"I am loyal to my leader. I will tell you nothing." the warrior said matter of factly, though his tail flicked nervously.

Fawnfire growled, but looked to Ashstar who forced his fur to lie flat before he spoke, considering the ShadowClan warrior carefully.

"Fawnfire, wake a patrol to escort this warrior back to his own territory. And Firetail, make sure you tell your leader the next ShadowClan warrior found anywhere near this camp will be taken prisoner, and held until this conflict is resolved." Ashstar's voice radiated authority and Fawnfire turned and slipped out of the den again, quickly prodding Burntleaf and Stormsong awake.

She informed them of what had transpired before going back into Ashstar's den.

"Be careful." the gray leader warned as Fawnfire grabbed Firetail by the scruff and dragged him forward out of the den, towards the gorse tunnel.

The ShadowClan warrior hissed in protest and unsheathed his claws, but Fawnfire just clamped her jaws tighter as Stormsong gave a threatening snarl and unsheathed his own claws. Burntleaf exited the camp first, followed by Stormsong, then the ShadowClan warrior, Fawnfire bringing up the rear of the patrol. The started towards the Thunderpath at a slow lope, all four cats silent. Fawnfire ran behind Firetail, watching him and the surrounding forest carefully for any sign of a threat. They reached the Thunderpath without incident and Stormsong nudged the ShadowClan warrior closer to the empty expanse of hard rock, his eyes narrowed.

"Get off our territory, and don't come back." the younger dark gray warrior spat.

Firetail hissed back at him but bounded across the Thunderpath quickly, disappearing into the shadowy marsh on the other side. "Fox-hearted mouse-brain." Stormsong grumbled, while Burntleaf just snorted.

"If I ever catch a ShadowClan warrior near camp, I'll shred them for kit bedding." she vowed, glancing with amusement back to where Fawnfire stood, still watching the silent enemy territory. "You with me, Fawnfire?"

"Definitely." she meowed dryly before waving her tail for them to start back towards camp.

With any luck, they'd be able to get a bit more sleep before dawn.

Fawnfire went on the dawn patrol the next morning despite the exhaustion that slowed her paws. She had to be sure for herself that the borders were secure after the scare early that morning. Thankfully for her peace of mind, they met no intruding cats and returned to camp without incident.

The three apprentices had been sent out hunting as the sun rose steadily in the sky and Fawnfire led a group of Tawnyfeather, Duststripe, Burntleaf and Sunpelt out to secure every mouse-length of the camp walls outside, adding support of twigs and thick grasses when they found a spot that needed it. A little after sunhigh, Fawnfire tilted her head in confusion when she saw Cedarpaw practically dive down the ravine, the tabby apprentice's fur on end with alarm.

Sharing a quick glance with Burntleaf, Fawnfire sprang down to the camp entrance, pushing inside with her friend hard on her paws. In the middle of the clearing, Cedarpaw had stopped, reporting breathlessly to Ashstar, his tone fearful.

"Four RiverClan warriors... They came across the river. They cornered Tigerpaw and Adderpaw by some boulders... But they didn't see me." the apprentice said as quickly as he could, the rest of the cats in the clearing turning to listen as well. Wolfsong gave a low hiss of outrage and Fawnfire felt the fur on her shoulders rise as she met Ashstar's gaze furiously.

"Fawnfire, take Wolfsong, Birchfur, Burntleaf, and Foxheart. Go quickly." the dark gray leader said gravely.

The ginger deputy barely paused long enough to dip her head before turning and launching herself through the gorse tunnel, waving her tail for Ashstar's chosen cats to follow her without a word.

Her paws barely skimmed the ground as she sprinted towards SunningRocks and the river, praying to StarClan that neither of the apprentices had been hurt. She heard the other cats trailing behind her and she slowed abruptly upon coming to the edge of the forest, where the area of large boulders began. They'd made it there faster than she'd ever seen before. She flicked her tail for the other warriors to stay silent and follow her as she slunk towards the furious hisses of Tigerpaw and Adderpaw. With a pang of fear, she realized they were near the river's edge and she crouched down and looked carefully over the edge of one of the boulders, her claws digging into the rock to keep her in place.

"Let us go!" Tigerpaw snarled, his limbs flailing uselessly in the air, one of the RiverClan warriors' jaws clamped in his scruff, holding him above the ground. Adderpaw was in a similar position, though he was held precariously over the river itself.

"Maybe the body of an apprentice will convince Ashstar of our sincerity." the largest of the warriors growled, his tail lashing from side to side.

"Leave my brother alone." Adderpaw glared up at the warrior holding him, baring his teeth threateningly, though he stayed otherwise still.

Fawnfire snarled quietly and stalked over the boulder, waving for the other warriors to spread out to the sides. One wrong move would send Adderpaw into the swiftly moving river. At the top of the nearest boulder, Fawnfire gave a defiant, furious screech and leapt forward, landing her claws in the flank of the she-cat holding Tigerpaw, dragging her back and away from the water's edge.

The rest of the ThunderClan warriors leapt forward as well, and Fawnfire glanced up from the warrior she had pinned in time to see Adderpaw grab the side of the neck of the warrior holding him in his teeth, pulling the cat off balance. There was a splash as both cats tumbled into the river, Adderpaw with a yowl of surprise and fear. Fawnfire was forced to return her attention to he she-cat beneath her when she felt teeth catch on her chest fur.

The she-cat had released Tigerpaw in favor of fighting and Fawnfire snarled, using her tail to beckon her shaking apprentice behind her while she struggled to keep the writhing warrior pinned, eventually securing one paw on her throat and another on her shoulder. The enemy warrior was on her side, Fawnfire behind her and out of reach of claws or teeth. Anxiously she looked back up, searching for a sign of Adderpaw. The smoky black apprentice was clinging to a small stone in the middle of the river, his eyes wide and fur slicked to his body.

The RiverClan warrior had swam out on his own territory, spitting while his neck bled heavily. One of his Clanmates had escaped across to join him, while Foxheart and Birchfur held the other pinned to the river's edge as well.

"Adderpaw, keep your head above water and let go." Wolfsong instructed from where she and Burntleaf waited a little farther downstream. "Burntleaf and I will catch you."

Carefully, the apprentice did so, his paws flailing as he tried to direct himself over to the two she-cats. Fawnfire breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he was dragged out of the water by his scruff back onto ThunderClan ground, Wolfsong immediately starting to lick him dry. Now that both apprentices were safe, Fawnfire took her claws away from the fur of the she-cat beneath her, stepping back with bared teeth.

"Get back onto your own territory." she growled, motioning for Foxheart and Birchfur to release their opponent as well.

Both warriors silently slipped into the river, joining their Clanmates on the other side before they dissapeered into the reeds. Fawnfire then turned back to Tigerpaw who was crouched behind her, his limbs shaking slightly.

"Tigerpaw, are you alright?" she inquired, sniffing her apprentice's injuries carefully. The scruff of his neck was bleeding and he had a few claw marks down his belly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks, Fawnfire." he mewed quietly before looking to where his brother had stood shakily, still damp. "Is Adderpaw alright?"

"I think so." Fawnfire assured him. "Come on, let's get you both to Ambertail."

Tigerpaw followed her slowly, not protesting when Wolfsong gave him a few licks as well. Fawnfire felt a bit of unease travel down her spine and she paused and waited for Tigerpaw to catch up, letting him lean on her. He may not have been quite fully grown yet, but he was too large to carry.

They made it back to camp slowly, Fawnfire helping Tigerpaw into Ambertail's den and making sure the medicine cat saw to him before she exited the den again and sat before Ashstar, who was waiting at the base of the high rock.

"Four RiverClan warriors." she reported, ignoring the fang marks that stung in her chest fur. "They were holding Adderpaw and Tigerpaw over the river. They were convinced that killing one of them would convince you to give up SunningRocks."

"Was Fishstar there? Or Mossfur?" Ashstar questioned, his tail lashing from side to side angrily. Fawnfire thought back before shaking her head. None of the cats present had been the leader or deputy.

"No, it was a group of warriors. I think the leader of the patrol was Shadowpelt, but I didn't recognize the others." Fawnfire meowed, her eyes narrowing slightly. Ashstar just gave a quiet growl.

"Very well. You might want to get those wounds looked at, Fawnfire. I'm going to check on the apprentices."

The ginger deputy dipped her head and stiffly followed her leader into Ambertail's den. Inside the small grassy clearing, both Tigerpaw and Adderpaw were sitting before the medicine cat and her apprentice.

"Adderpaw, I want you to stay here until sunset, just to make sure you didn't get any water in your lungs." Ambertail was saying, causing the smoky black tom to groan, his eyes narrowing.

"Ambertail, I'm fine. Tigerpaw was hurt worse than I was." Adderpaw protested, causing fear to claw in Fawnfire's belly as she quickly looked over to her own apprentice.

The back of Tigerpaw's neck was covered in cobwebs, as was a small patch of his belly.

"Listen to Ambertail, Adderpaw. She knows best on these matters." Ashstar said wisely, looking at both toms critically. "Are they alright, Ambertail?"

"They'll be fine with rest." the tortoiseshell medicine cat assured with a nod to the gray leader before looking to Fawnfire. "Do you need anything looked at?" she questioned, and the ginger deputy nodded.

"I've got a couple scratches on my chest." Fawnfire meowed, sitting back while Snowdapple slipped back into the herb storage area.

"Fawnfire, meet me in my den when Ambertail is done with you." Ashstar meowed lightly and the deputy dipped her head in acceptance, watching him leave before she gently flicked Tigerpaw's ear with her tail tip.

"Are you alright?" she asked, meeting his eyes as he blinked up at her, purring sympathetically.

"Yeah, Fawnfire." he said quietly. "Ambertail just said I was fighting that warrior too hard. I'll be fine in a few days."

"Alright. You did well; both of you." Fawnfire assured them as Snowdapple came back and dropped a leaf of herbs in front of Ambertail.

When Ambertail was done applying herbs to the wound, Fawnfire dipped her head and left the den, padding instead over to Ashstar's den. She didn't know what to do now.

ShadowClan in itself was a serious threat, but now RiverClan too seemed to be hostile. Even with all the warriors in ThunderClan, they wouldn't be able to combat both clans. And already they'd lost too many cats. Fawnfire just sighed and shook out her fur before stepping into the leader's den.


End file.
